A Tale of Two Sisters
by VampireQueenAkasha
Summary: One is Dovahkiin, destined to slay Alduin all the while juggling madness and romantic interests along the way. The other is cursed by fate to live in the shadows of Oblivion. Both must make their own journey to discover their destinies. - M for various mature moments. Various pairings as well. -
1. Unbound

**A Tale of Two Sisters**

**Author's Note**: Here is the story of the Dovahkiin (though my character is male in Skyrim) and through the perspective of her perils she must face. Also, she is also carrying the burden of a sibling who is somewhat less fortunate that she is. You will see and find out. This will be my first (lengthy) Skyrim fic I will write.

_"The object of war is not to die for your country but to make the other bastard die for his."_

- George S. Patton

_"When the legends die, the dreams end; there is no more greatness."_

- Tecumseh

**By: VampireQueenAkasha**

~O~

_Dovahkiin, Dovahkiin, naal ok zin los vahriin,_

_Wah dein vokul mahfaeraak ahst vaal!_

_Ahrk fin norok paal graan fod nust hon zindro zaan,_

_Dovahkiin, fah hin kogaan mu draal!_

**Unbound**

_17th of Last Seed, 4E 201_

There was a pain in her head when she awoke.

Anja Bjansen opened her eyes, her ears tuning into the sound of a horse and the sight of an Imperial Soldier behind the reigns. She focused her eyes around her in the cart, noticing the familiar face of Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak beside her, unconcious with his mouth gagged and his hands bound. There were two other men in the cart with her. One was a haggard, greasy man dressed in old rags while the other was a muscular, blonde-haired soldier in a Stormcloak uniform. Behind them, an Imperial soldier tailed on a horse.

The cold, crisp air was refreshing after that little heated skirmish with the Imperials.

"Hey, you!" the Stormcloak soldier said. "Finally awake."

Anja looked at him and squirmed against the bonds holding her wrists. "Yes." she said.

"You were trying to cross the border, right?" the Stormcloak asked. "Walked right into that Imperial ambush, same as us. And that thief over there."

Anja grunted sharply, attempting to pull her wrists free, but to no avail. "I was searching for my sister," she snapped. "Your war has nothing to do with me."

The Stormcloak laughed and shook his head. "The war has to do with all of Skyrim."

The other man glared at the soldier. "Damn you, Stormcloaks." he said spitefully, "Skyrim was fine until you came along. Empire was nice and lazy. If it wasn't for you, I'd have stolen that horse and been halfway to Hammerfell by now."

Anja turned to Ulfric and raised her bound hands, lifting his head a bit to study a wound that he had suffered on the side of his cheek. From that ambush, no doubt. It was bleeding, but the wound wasn't quite as serious as it appeared so.

"You there," the horse-thief addressed Anja. "You agree that we shouldn't be here. It's the Stormcloaks the empire wants."

Anja glanced at the Stormcloak soldier, reading his almost defeated look. It was true that she believed in a free Skyrim, but she had no interest in engaging in the war while her sister was missing. It wasn't her fault that she had run into an Imperial ambush. It was just a matter of being in the wrong place at the wrong time. If she'd been a little more careful attempting to cross that border, she would never have been caught. But right now, the "what if's" did not matter now that they were stuck together.

"We're all brothers and sisters in bonds now, friend." the Stormcloak told the thief.

"Shut up back there!" the Imperial soldier snapped.

The two men and woman glared at him.

"Perhaps you'd like to make me?" Anja snapped.

The soldier merely snorted. "I won't have to soon."

Beside them, Ulfric stirred with a grunt and they looked over at him.

"What's with him?" the horse-thief queried.

The Stormcloak glared at him. "Mind your tongue!" he ordered. "You are speaking to Ulfric Stormcloak! The true High King!"

"Ulfric?" The horse-thief's eyes widened in horror when he began to understand the true severity of their capture. "The Jarl of Windhelm? You're the leader of the rebellion! If they captured you... Oh Gods! Where are they taking us?"

The Stormcloak soldier sighed. "I don't know where. But Sovngarde awaits..."

Anja squirmed with an aggravated hiss. "It can keep waiting. I'm not going to die."

The Stormcloak laughed a little. "Save your strength."

"This can't be happening!" the horse-thief cried. "It can't be happening!"

The Stormcloak looked at him. "Hey, what village are you from, horse-thief?"

"Why do you care?"

"A Nord's last thoughts should be of home."

"Rorikstead... I'm from Rorikstead. My name's Lokir."

The Stormcloak looked at Anja. "And you?"

She leaned back a bit with a sigh, her mind going to home. The cold winters of Winterhold that she had spent with her sibling, Ellie Bjansen. After her parents had died, the siblings had stayed with Dagur and his wife Haran at the Frozen Hearth. She remembered her sister would always want to practice magic at the College of Winterhold, but the innkeepers had forbidden it in their home. So she would practice countless hours a day outside the battered little town.

She had even made friends with an Ice Wraith at one point. Anja had found her sister's ability to commune so well with beasts somewhat baffling. After all, she had difficulty doing so with human beings and sentient beings. She was just - for lack of a better word - "people shy".

"Anja Bjansen. I am from Winterhold."

The Stormcloak smiled. "Ah. Ralof. Riverwood."

Anja smiled a little. "Prefer the river life, eh?"

"I could say the same for you and snow."

Anja couldn't help her laugh. Ralof laughed with her and even the horse-thief had attempted such. Ulfric simply regarded them all with an impassive stare.

They arrived at the gates of Helgen and could hear a conversation going on between an Imperial and General Tullius. Anja regarded them coldly.

"General Tullius, sir! the Headsman is ready!"

"Good. Let's get this over with." Tullius replied.

He met Anja's gaze and simply smiled. Ulfric bristled where he sat and Anja could swear she heard a horrible barrage of insults come from behind the gag in his mouth.

Lokir was praying to the Divines for help. Anja placed a hand over his in an attempt to calm him.

Ralof snorted when they passed through the gates and into Helgen. "Look at him. General Tullius, the military governor." he sneered. "And it looks like the Thalmor are with him. Damn elves. I bet they had something to do with this!"

They passed several houses and Anja could see a young boy being ushered away by his father.

"Who are they, daddy? Where are they going?" he asked.

"You need to go inside, little cub." his father ordered.

"Why? I want to watch the soldiers."

"Inside the house. Now."

"Yes, papa."

Anja smiled sadly.

"Helgen. I used to be sweet on a girl here..." Ralof murmured. "I wonder if they're still making that mead with Juniper Berries... Funny. When I was a boy, Imperial walls and towers used to make me feel so safe." His features fell and filled with great sadness.

Anja nodded her head in agreement. "Things have changed since we were children."

"Aye..."

The cart ushered them toward a tower and finally came to a stop. Lokir panicked.

"Why are we stopping?" he asked.

"Why do you think?" Ralof said. "End of the line." He looked at Anja. "Let's go. Can't keep the Gods waiting for us."

They were ushered out of the cart. Anja watched as Imperials lined up along with Thalmor. She gave them a cold snort when one of them attempted to force her out of the cart with one tight grip to her arm. "I can walk, you damned Thalmor ass."

"But you clearly can't run, can you?" the Thalmor sneered. "Nor can you fight with such an inferior weapon."

He held out a worn axe that had belonged to her.

"Just so you know, Thalmor..." Anja warned, with a cold smile. "I'll be getting that back sooner or later."

The Thalmor glared at her. "Are you telling me what I'm going to be doing here, dog?" he spat.

Anja continued to smirk. "You heard me."

"We're not criminals!" Lokir suddenly cried, interrupting the two.

Ralof sighed. "Face your death with some courage, thief."

An Imperial Captain stepped forward. She was flanked by First Emissary Elenwen and several other Thalmor.

"When you hear your name, step over to the execution block!" the captain commanded.

An Imperial soldier began to read off the names.

"Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak."

Ralof watched as the Jarl moved forward. "It has been an honor serving you, Ulfric."

"Ralof of Riverwood."

He stepped away to join the others doomed to death.

"Lokir of Rorikstead."

Lokir stepped forward, pleading desperately. "No! I'm not a rebel! You can't do this!" he begged.

He took off and the captain yelled after him. "HALT!"

Anja looked up at the sight of Imperial archers aiming at the fleeing man. She simply closed her eyes when a shower of arrows rained down on the fleeing man, dropping him where he ran. The captain scowled and turned her attention to the rest.

"Anyone else feel like running?" she snapped.

"Wait, you there." the Imperial soldier beside her said. "Step forward."

Anja was pushed by a Thalmor and she glared at him.

"Keep pushing and you'll lose that arm." she threatened.

The Thalmor laughed cruelly. "I suppose you'll try and bite it off like the dog you are?"

"Enough." the Imperial soldier snapped. He looked at Anja. "Who are you?"

"I am Anja Bjansen," the woman said, with pride in her voice.

"Bjansen." the soldier frowned thoughtfully. "In relative to Valund Bjansen?"

"Yes. The Wolf of Winterhold."

The Imperial soldier studied the list in his hands and turned to the captain. "What do we do?" he asked, in a low voice. "She's not on our list."

"Forget the list." the captain said, with a wave of her hand. "She goes to the block."

The soldier seemed to hesitate for a moment before nodding. "By your orders, captain..." He looked at Anja with sympathy. It was difficult to tell if it was genuine or not. "I'm sorry. We'll make sure your remains are sent back to Winterhold. Go to the block."

Anja had to be pushed again by the Thalmor behind her. She was forced to stand beside Ulfric while the Jarl faced Tullius.

"Ulfric Stormcloak..." Tullius said, staring at him as if he was simply regarding a petulant child. "Some here in Helgen call you a hero. But a hero does not use a power like the Voice to murder his High King and usurp his throne."

Ulfric simply grunted beneath his gag.

"You started this war, plunged Skyrim into chaos!" Tullius continued, much harsher this time, "And now, the Empire is going to put you down and restore the peace!"

In the distance, a low sound was heard. For some reason, it made Anja's very bones shiver. She closed her eyes, feeling it resonating within...

"What was that?" an Imperial soldier asked.

Tullius regarded him calmly. "It's nothing. Carry on."

Anja could barely keep her wits about her; the sensation of roaring seemed to pulse within and she barely heard the order to march forward. The roar came again, this time in greater volume than the first. She was forced onto the chopping block, staring up at the headsman wielding an enormous axe in his hands. Just as he raised it up, something flew passed him and Tullius let out a shout of disbelief.

"What in the name of Oblivion is that?" he cried.

"Archers! What do you see?" the captain demanded.

Anja looked up and saw an enormous black shape land on the tower behind the headsman. Anja's eyes widened in disbelief.

It was a dragon.

O

A mighty shout brought a storm of fire to Helgen.

The dragon's shout also gave a horrible ringing in Anja's ears and she felt herself pulled forward. Her bonds were also cut.

It was Ralof.

"Hey! On your feet, woman!" he shouted, over the roar of chaos around them. "Get up! The Gods won't give us another chance!"

Anja watched as the fortress was burning before her eyes. Soldiers scattered everywhere to try and combat the enemy, but it seemed useless. The great dragon reveled in the massacre, scorching enemies down and snatching soldiers up in its claws.

"Hurry! This way!" Ralof cried.

Anja ran through fire and smoke toward a tower where she saw Ralof beckoning. Once she was inside, he slammed the door shut. Ulfric was inside the tower as well as a few Stormcloak soldiers. Some were wounded, being tended to by those who could. Another soldier wielded a bow, looking around frantically.

"Jarl Ulfric!" Ralof gasped. "Could the legends actually be true?"

Ulfric rubbed his wrists a little. "Legends don't burn down villages."

Anja gave a weary laugh. "Legends or not. We need to go."

"The woman is right. Move!" Ulfric commanded.

They raced up the stairs, but Anja stopped them, holding up a hand. "Wait a moment."

"What?" Ralof hissed. "We can't wait!"

A Stormcloak was standing at the top of the stairs and staggered to his feet. Something seemed particularly unnerving about the sudden silence before the dragon's head burst through the tower. Its horrid, red eyes flashed before it opened its mouth.

"TOOR...SHUL!" it bellowed, in a deep, frightening voice.

Anja and the others ducked from the searing flames of the dragon's breath, watching as the Stormcloak was completely scorched into nothing. It retreated and its bellowing call echoed in the distance. Anja watched as it disappeared through the sky.

It would definitely return.

Ralof peered through the flaming hole the dragon had made. "See that inn? Jump through the roof! We'll meet up again later!"

Anja winced against the heat of the flames. "Talos watch over you." she told him.

Ralof smiled. "And you, my friend."

Anja backed up a bit before leaping to the inn. She almost lost her footing on one of the beams, but managed to grasp it tightly before sliding onto the floor. She quickly scrambled to avoid a falling beam and rushed outside. Just as she started for the Keep, she stopped when she noticed a Thalmor buried beneath some rubble.

Anja smiled and walked over to him. His mouth gushed blood and his chest was impaled by a piece of wood. She reached into his robes and removed the worn axe.

"Told you I'd get that back." she told him, kissing the top of it triumphantly.

The Thalmor snarled weakly at her. "Damn you to Oblivion, Nord mutt!"

"Ladies first." she sneered, smacking the top of his head with the flat end of the axe, before rushing away for the Keep.

The Thalmor groaned in defeat, at the verge of death.

Anja rushed for the Keep and made her way inside. It appeared to be empty, but she wasn't going to chance it. Just as she backed up, she bumped into someone and let out a soft shriek, whirling. Her swing was stopped by Ralof, who backed his head away to avoid having it cut. Even with such a dull weapon.

"Whoa! Take it easy, Wolf!" he said. "Save it for Imperials!"

Anja let out a relieved sigh. "Ralof... I almost killed you."

"And I'm glad you didn't. But right now, we need to get you into some proper armor."

Anja nodded in agreement.

"You can take Gunjar's gear," Ralof said, gesturing to a fallen Stormcloak corpse. "He won't be needing it anymore..."

Anja stared down at the fallen soldier sadly. "Talos guide you to Sovngarde..." she prayed.

"Talos guide you..." Ralof mirrored.

Anja worked to get the Stormcloak's uniform off. Just as she turned to change, she gave Ralof a look. He seemed confused for a moment.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Do you mind?" she laughed.

"Oh! Sorry." Ralof quickly turned his back so that she could change.

Anja busied herself with fitting the armor on. It was large compared to her slender form, but suitable for the moment until she could find appropriate fittings. Ralof still kept his back to her until she was finished. She bent down and picked up Gunjar's iron war axe before tapping Ralof's shoulder with the end of it.

"Okay, let's get out of here." she said.

O

The trip through Helgen had Ralof and Anja dealing with several Imperial soldiers and mages. Most of them had fled after the dragon attack, but there were still a handful of Imperial idiots for them to contend with. Anja was more concerned about getting out alive and finding her sister.

"You." Ralof said, as they ventured through Helgen. "What became of your sister?"

"I don't know." Anja replied, picking up a mace and giving it a few test swings. "She had been teaching me magic a year ago. She thought it would be good to keep an open mind, you know? Three years ago, she disappeared on what she called a 'mage's journey of enlightenment.' I haven't seen her since."

Ralof nodded his head with sympathy. "It's always hard to think of the possibilities."

"Yes. It is..."

Ralof glanced down at the worn axe she had wrapped up in leather strips around her belt. "And that worn axe. It can't possibly be of use to you. It's probably older than my grandfather."

Anja laughed softly. "Well, you'd be half right. It belonged to my father, Valund Bjansen. He was a Nord Warrior who earned the reputation 'The Wolf of Winterhold' from the people there for his ferocity, swiftness and cunning in battle. I keep it with me for luck, strength...whatever you wish to call it. It may be silly to some to carry around a seemingly useless weapon, but I prefer to have it by my side. I think of my father when I hold it close. Sometimes, his memory gives me strength."

Ralof smiled a little. "That is a honorable thing you do, Anja."

"Thank you. Now let's keep moving. This place gives me the chills."

Literally or metaphorically, it didn't matter. The cave they'd ventured into was indeed chilly to the bones. But it was also filled with the skeletons of the unfortunate and departed. There was a bear ahead of them and they crouched down to avoid having it see them.

"A bear!" Ralof whispered. "We should not fight the beast now."

Anja laughed somewhat. "You're afraid of a bear?"

"Not afraid. Just smart not to incur her wrath. We should move silently around her."

Anja sighed and nodded. "Okay then."

They carefully crept around the area the bear slept and made their way to the cave's entrance.

"When we get out of here, I can buy you a drink." Ralof laughed.

Anja chuckled. "Make it a double and you got a deal."

"Deal." the Stormcloak said.

They stepped out of the cave and into the warmth of sunlight. The sound of roaring overhead made them duck down to avoid being seen as the dragon passed them. It seemed to be oblivious of their presence for the time being as it headed north.

"We need to get to Riverwood." Ralof told her. "They will need to know what's happened."

"I need to find my sister. They may know something."

"That they may. Let's go." Ralof said.

The two made their way down the road toward Riverwood.


	2. Before the Storm

~O~

**Before the Storm**

Ralof and Anja observed a group of bandits sitting near a mine entrance. A few were patrolling the road where they had to go.

"I remember this mine," Ralof whispered. "It was owned by a childhood friend just before I left to join the Stormcloaks. He was quite pleased to have it."

Anja frowned at him. "Well, he certainly wouldn't hand it over to bandits."

"No. He certainly wouldn't..."

"So what's the plan then?" Anja asked.

Ralof smiled at her. "I have an idea."

The bandits continued conversation at the entrance of the mine, failing to notice their two comrades being yanked into the bushes by the two Helgen escapees.

"...so she tells me it's my kid, right?"

"Yeah?"

"I told her 'Oblivion, no'. I ain't paying a single septim for that squawking little brat. It ain't mine and she sure can't prove it!"

"Told you not to get mixed up with her."

"No, you didn't!"

Just then, Anja's voice filled the air. "Hey, girls?"

The two bandits looked up with confused grunts, finding Anja perched on a rock surface just above them. She smiled, arched an eyebrow and held out her axe. "Can I just cut in for a second?" she asked, before leaping down and swinging her axe.

Ralof approached the scene with a smirk on his face, staring down at the corpses of the fallen bandits. Their throats had been slashed brutally by Anja's axe and lay in a pool of their own forming blood. Anja was kneeling down and wiped the axe clean on one of the dead bandit's pelts.

"You fight well." he said. "Perhaps you should consider joining the Stormcloaks. You've seen the true face of the Empire here today. Lucky for us, the dragon attacked when it did, eh? I wasn't quite looking forward to a close shave from the Imperial headsman."

"I suppose we should be thankful for that." Anja replied, standing. "But I need to find my sister."

"I understand. Maybe Ulfric could help you."

"I hope SOMEBODY can..."

Anja glanced over Ralof's shoulder and a grin broke out across her face. "Bless Talos, they have food!" she cried.

Ralof followed her when she rushed toward a cooking spit. She removed a cooked rabbit leg from the iron pot and began to munch on it. Ralof followed her example and took one as well. There were also vegetables cooking as well and they took turns eating.

"These bandits may be complete idiots, but they sure know how to cook a good rabbit!" Anja said, through a mouthful of food.

"Aye." Ralof agreed, also with a mouthful of food.

"Do you think anyone else got out alive?" Anja asked.

Ralof swallowed his food before looking at her with concern. "I hope so. We should keep moving before this place is swarming with Imperials."

"Good idea."

It was nice to get a little food in their bellies now before making their way further toward Riverwood. Ralof led the way since Anja really didn't recognize the forest trail very well. Once they arrived at a riverbank, Ralof noticed a set of stones and smiled, approaching them. They were Standing Stones, three of them.

"These are the Guardian Stones," Ralof told her, "Three of thirteen that dot Skyrim's landscape."

Anja reached out and touched one. She noticed that the three stones had carvings on them for Tamrielic constellations. She was familiar with the stones and their magical properties having read about them in books. Supposedly, each one represented a month in Tamriel's year and granted special abilities to those who approached. But they were rumored to only respond to certain individuals. The stone she studied had the mark of a warrior on it. Ralof smiled when it appeared to glow with soft, green light.

"Warrior. Well done. I knew you were right the moment I had seen you!" he said.

Anja smiled, though her mind was a bit worried for her sister still. She was reminded of it when she looked toward the stone bearing the marking of the Mage.

_"Elli, you've actually managed to tame an Ice Wraith?"_

_"Yeah! I did! I called her Akhos! Do you think father would like to meet her?"_

_"...I wouldn't. You know how father feels about these things."_

_"Yeah, I guess your right... Still, she'll do whatever I tell her! Hey! Maybe we can send her to give Tolfdir a scare!"_

_"Haha! Okay! I'd love to see that!"_

The memory played through her mind and made her smile sadly. Though she hadn't been much of a magical prodigy like her sister, they always enjoyed playing light-hearted pranks as children. Her father never truly appreciated magic. He was a Nord who commanded strength from his family. Elli had attempted to earn his favor with her magic skills, but most often or always, Valund turned his head away from it. In truth, he hated magic like many of the inhabitants of Winterhold due to the College there. But Elli trained and honed her skills anyway, hoping to prove him wrong.

_"Father, did you see what Elli did? She made the plants grow with her magic!"_

_"What is wrong with that child? We need to get the crops ready! There's no time to waste on silly magic!"_

_"...Yes, father. I'm sorry."_

"Are you coming, Wolf?" Ralof's voice snapped her out of her daydream.

Anja sighed and nodded. "Yes..."

O

Whiterun Hold was never a more welcoming sight for Anja than now.

"Dragon! I saw a dragon!" An elderly voice yelled through the town.

"What is it now, mother?" A young man walked by, sounding exhausted already.

Anja wanted to argue with the man; she wanted to say how the woman was right, but Ralof silently hushed her. Anja wanted to protest, but he shook his head and mouthed "later". She sighed and followed him further without argument. She noticed several children playing with their pets, some near White River. Ralof just smiled at the sight, relieved to be home to speak to his sister. He had told Anja about Hod and Gerdur - they owned the lumber mill - and that they should be able to offer aid to her.

"I could use some new armor." Anja agreed. "Something that actually fits."

Ralof chuckled. "Alvor could help you with that."

They stopped at the lumber mill where a young boy rushed up to them. A blonde-haired woman in a green dress approached as well. This must have been Gerdur. "Uncle Ralof! Can I see your axe? How many Imperials have you killed? Do you really know Ulfric Stormcloak?" the boy cried excitedly.

Gerdur started to usher the boy away. "Hush, Frodnar. This is no time for your games."

The boy - Frodnar - groaned in protest. "Aw, mama, I want to stay and talk with Uncle Ralof!"

Ralof laughed gently and bent down to him. "Look at you, almost a grown man! Won't be long before you'll be joining the fight yourself."

"Go and watch the south road," Gerdur ordered her son, "Come find us if you see any Imperial soldiers coming."

Frodnar laughed and started jogging away. "That's right! Don't worry, Uncle Ralof, I won't let those soldiers sneak up on you!" he yelled back at them. "Come on, Stump! Let's go watch for those Imperials!" He called to a dog that barked and followed him.

Ralof watched him go with amusement and shook his head.

"You should not encourage him, Ralof," Gerdur argued gently. "He's only a boy. I don't think he's ready to wield a blade just yet."

Ralof sighed amd embraced his sister. "Gerdur, they all must serve Skyrim if they feel they are ready for the task."

"Yes, I know..." Gerdur smiled with relief. "Still, it's good to see you return, brother. Anyway, what's this all about?"

Ralof began to relay the entire tale to her, including the part about the dragon. Gerdur looked stunned and continued asking if it were true. Ralof turned to Anja and gestured to her.

"She and I barely managed to escape with our lives." Ralof told her.

Gerdur's eyebrow went up. "A dragon. In Helgen. It's can't be." she said. "Though it would explain what I saw earlier. I saw it flying from the south."

Ralof nodded his head and took a seat on a nearby stump. "It's true, sister."

"I think I can believe you," Gerdur replied, turning to Anja. "You have that look of someone who's just seen a dragon." She sighed and rubbed her head with one hand. "Things just go from bad to worse. First this war, and now dragons. What's this world coming to?"

"I don't know..." Anja murmured, considering the insanity of it all.

"The Jarl's going to need to know." Gerdur continued. "If there is a dragon on the loose, then Riverwood is defenseless. We need to get word to Jarl Balgruuf in Whiterun to send whatever troops that he can. If you can do that for me, then I'll be in your debt."

Anja nodded her head. "Consider it done."

"Thank you." Gerdur replied, with a smile.

Ralof smiled and stood up, patting Anja's shoulder. "I told you my sister would help us out."

"Yes. And help she has." Anja looked at Gerdur. "Would there be a place I can get fresh supplies? Maybe a horse or armor?"

"You'll want to speak with Alvor, the town blacksmith then." Gerdur explained.

"Thank you." Anja said.

She started to go, bidding Ralof good luck before stopping. She returned to Gerdur with a thoughtful look on her face.

"Listen, I have a sister. Her name's Elli Bjansen. She's about two and a half years younger than I am." she began. "She's this tall - " She made a gesture with her hand up to the crown of her head. " - Black hair, ocean-blue eyes and she has a scar on her right cheek from when she was hit with an Ice Spike spell. She might still be wearing black mage robes and animal pelts. I was wondering if she may have crossed through town."

Gerdur squinted a little. "No. I'm afraid I haven't. Mages wouldn't exactly be welcome in these parts, so if she were smart, she'd avoid Riverwood all together. I'm sorry."

Anja sighed and nodded. Well, that certainly wasn't any help. "Thanks anyway. I'll just be going."

She started to walk away, hearing Ralof discussing the case of her missing sister as she did.

One could hope it would get the word out.

Elli was the last remaining family she had.

And hopefully, she would be found alive.

O

Gerdur was kind enough to supply Anja with a horse free of charge since she had returned with her brother safe and sound. The horse was a black and brown-spotted mare named Twilight and was supposed to be one of the fastest steeds in Riverwood. Anja was pleased with the offering and needed all the speed that she could get since reaching the Jarl of Whiterun was top priority. She was also given a newly crafted war axe and shield, courtesy of Alvor. She also decided to retrieve a bow and some arrows since she had also valued her marksmanship. It wasn't known whether or not such a weapon would be needed.

Night fell and the two moons Secunda and Masser were visible in the clear sky. Anja looked up at them, watching the occasional star fly by.

"Elli, wherever you are, I promise I'm going to find you." she vowed.

Twilight nickered softly.

She traveled down the road, crossing paths with wild wolves along the way. They were easily dispatched and she met no further resistance. She decided to write down her thoughts in a journal that she was given by Ralof as a means to maintain and keep track of her search.

_Turdas, 18th of Last Seed, 4E 201_

_I grown increasingly concerned in my search. There have been no signs of my sister, Elli Bjansen since her disappearance. I have searched high and low since she vanished three years ago after I left for my journey to Morrowind. I had received the word from Tolfdir, an old friend of my sister's. She had been his student for a very long time and said she showed such promise. He had to escort her from the school because she had what he called 'a temper that worried him'. Not a temper as Nords have been known to have, mind you. _

_Still, my sister has always been a bitter individual. I truly hope she has not lost her way. _

After writing in the journal, Anja closed it with a concerned look on her face.

"Please, sister..." she whispered to herself, "Please let it not be so."

The journey led them toward a wide-open plain where Anja could see the walls of Whiterun in the distance. A relieved smile lit her lips and she made her way forward, passing Honningbrew Meadery. She considered buying herself a drink, but shook the idea away. She had to keep a clear head when speaking to the Jarl.

Just beyond the meadery was a stable and she considered keeping Twilight there for now. There was a man dressed in armor with a massive war axe strapped to his back attempting to promote his business.

"Got the fleetest steeds in all o' Skyrim!" he declared, to a few passing individuals, "If you need a warhorse, I reckon mine will do just fine! Only thing better than ridin' a swift horse is ridin' a swift horse over the enemy! If you're lookin' to shatter records or bones, my beasts can do both!"

Anja smiled at that. "Is it okay if I leave Twilight here for a moment. I need to speak with the Jarl."

The man looked at her quizzically before studying the horse. "Fine horse you got there, but can she prove her mettle in combat?"

"I don't know for sure. I just got her today."

The man chuckled. "If you don't know your beast, how will she know you?"

"Look, I don't know what you're talking about, Mister..."

"Skulvar Sable-Hilt," the man told her. "I own these stables. Maybe if you got the coin, I can keep your horse tied up for now."

Anja rooted through her pouch and found only a few septims. She grimace and reached beyond them, looking for something that could keep her horse here. The man noticed her old, worn axe and arched his eyebrows with vague interest.

"An old, worn axe?" he laughed, "I don't suppose you carry that around just for show?"

Anja gave him an annoyed look. "Don't you start on my axe too."

Suddenly, there was a rumbling sensation beneath her feet that nearly swayed her off of them. She struggled to keep her balance and noticed the horses in the stables - including Twilight - whinnied in fright. Skulvar let out a cry and looked beyond her, uttering the words that Anja hoped she'd never hear in her general vicinity.

"GIANT!"

Anja turned and spotted the eleven-foot-tall humanoid approaching through a farm. The sickly gray skin, pelt-covered being wielded an enormous club and thrust it into the air, letting out a gurgling roar. Anja blinked and her eyes widened in shock.

The giant let out another roar and moved toward the cows and chickens.

"Oh for the love of the Divines, NOT THE CHICKENS!" Skulvar protested, "I just bought them!"

"Cool it, old man. I got this." Anja assured him.

She removed her new axe and charged the giant, beating on her shield to get his attention. "Hey! Big guy, over here!" she yelled, "Come and get me! You don't want those chickens. Too small to feed a growing boy like yourself. I'm all natural meat right here!"

The giant has stopped pursuing chickens and turned to her, a scowl of irritation touching his Orc-like features. He seemed to stare at the scattering chickens briefly before considering what she had said. Giants weren't exactly hyper intelligent, but they did understand as much as any common man did.

"Yeah, that's it. Walk that ugly face right to my axe!" Anja shouted.

The giant snarled furiously and charged her, but was struck with an arrow to the eye that seemed to come from nowhere. Anja blinked, stunned and looked to her left, spotting three warriors already charging the beast. One of them was a red-headed woman in impressive war paint. The other was a woman wearing simple leather armor. And there was also a large, black-haired rather brutish male wielding a massive axe. Anja smirked when she saw them and charged into the fray as well.

It didn't take long to take the giant out, now that he had been blinded in his one eye. Swings from their weapons sliced through the thick, leathery flesh of the creature and he finally collapsed dead in the dirt. The giant's blood soaked the ground in horrible crimson.

"Hm. That was a good fight," the red-headed woman remarked. "Definitely worth the gold."

She looked at Anja now. "You must be new here. I've never met you before."

Anja nodded. "Yes. I'm traveling with news for the Jarl. My name is Anja Bjansen."

"I'm Aela of the Companions. This is Farkas and Ria." She gestured to her two comrades as she said this.

Farkas smiled and gave Anja's shoulder a rough pat. "You're strong. You fight well. Where are you from?"

"Winterhold."

Farkas' eyebrows rose. "Winterhold, huh? Far from home, I see."

"Yes, I've been looking for my sister."

"Sister, huh?" Aela said, frowning thoughtfully. "You helped take on this giant, maybe we can help you. Whiterun is the largest commercial hub in Skyrim. She may have passed here. What can you tell me about her?"

Anja smiled, somewhat relieved to get help. "Her name is Elli Bjansen." And she described Elli's physical attributes to her as she had done Gerdur.

Aela squinted somewhat. "Hm. That name does sound familiar..."

"She's a Bjansen." Farkas replied. He looked at Anja. "Your father's Valund Bjansen, right? The Wolf of Winterhold?"

"Yes. That's right. He died when my sister and I were little."

"Yeah, I've heard of him. Quite a guy." Farkas remarked, though he seemed to dodge the response a little.

"Thanks." Anja looked at Aela with interest. "Have you seen her?"

Aela seemed to consider this for a long time. "Well...I think someone by the name of Bjansen had traveled through Whiterun about...three years ago." she told her. "I think she stopped at the Bannered Mare for something to drink, but went on her way. You could always try there."

Anja smiled, delighted. "Thank you! I really appreciate this."

"Of course." Aela replied.

Anja rushed back to Skulvar and panted, attempting to collect her breath. "Wow. That was fun!" she said, exhilarated from the battle with the giant. "So...back to business with you. Now then...what should I give you for keeping my horse here?"

Skulvar shook his head with fright. "J-Just let me take care of her. No charge."

Anja chuckled a little. "Great! Thank you!"

As Anja made her way to Whiterun's gates, the Companions observed this from their position.

"Something's odd about that woman," Farkas murmured.

"Yes. But she's strong." Aela agreed. "I hope she finds what she's looking for."

O

Anja was able to enter Whiterun after convincing a guard about the attack in Helgen and possible needed aid in Riverwood. As much as she wanted to speak to the owner of the Bannered Mare regarding her sister, she knew that the dragon attack had to take priority right now. And the Jarl lived in Dragonsreach, but when she arrived, she was not-so-warmly welcomed with a sword near her face by a Dunmer woman in leather armor. She could see beyond the woman and noticed several Whiterun Guards, a feast table and many bonfires. The Jarl himself sat on his throne, talking with who she assumed was his steward.

"Wow. Take it easy, Dark Elf." she said, holding out two hands.

The Dunmer looked annoyed. "What is the meaning of this interruption?" she demanded. "The Jarl is not expecting visitors."

"Irileth, she has news about the dragon attacks in Helgen." a guard beside them said.

Anja smiled and pointed. "Yes, what he said."

Irileth looked mildly suspicious. "That explains why these idiots let you in." she snapped, giving the guard a dirty look. "Very well, you'll need to speak to the Jarl personally."

"Thank you." Anja replied.

Irileth led her toward the Jarl - Balgruuf the Greater.

"Jarl Balgruuf, we have someone here with news about the dragon attacks." Irileth told him.

Balgruuf looked at Anja with interest. "So you were at Helgen?" he asked, mildly anxious. "You saw the dragon with your own eyes?"

Anja smiled, though her voice brimmed with annoyance. "Yes. Yes, I did. I had quite a view before the Imperials nearly took my damn head off!"

Balgruuf arched his brows and Irileth scowled at her. "Well, it's no business of mine who the Imperials wish to execute these days," he replied. "But you are rather forthcoming about your criminal history."

Anja snorted. "Imperials think being anything but loyal to the Emperor is a crime, I take it?"

Irileth glared at her. "No more disrespect!" she ordered. "You're here as a privilege, not a right!"

Anja sighed and nodded. "Yes, you're right, I'm sorry." She looked at the Jarl. "The dragon came to Helgen, attacked and flew toward Riverwood. They're going to need some soldiers to help protect them or they're all as good as dead."

Balgruuf's eyes widened when he realized the seriousness of the situation. "By the Gods..."

He looked up at his steward. "Proventus, can we trust in our walls?" he asked, "Trust them to stand against the strength of a dragon?"

Irileth pushed Anja aside and interrupted. "We must send troops to Riverwood at once. If the stranger speaks truth, it is defenseless."

"That would come off as a provocation!" Proventus argued.

"Enough!" Balgruuf ordered, scowling at them. "I will not stand idly by while a dragon burns my Hold and slaughters my people!" He turned to his housecarl. "Irileth, send a detachment to Riverwood at once!"

Irileth gave him a respectful bow of her head. "Yes, my Jarl."

Balgruuf looked at Anja. "You have done Whiterun a great service by coming to me," he told her, "I won't soon forget it. I will give you a token of my esteem and we will face this dragon if it knocks on our doors. Will you be ready to do so?"

Anja smiled, eager to face the beast. "That I will."

The idea to face a dragon again was mildly exciting.


	3. Dragon Rising

~O~

**Dragon Rising**

_Turdas, 12th of Heartfire, 4E 199_

_(Three Years before Helgen attack)_

- The Journal of Elli Bjansen-

_4E 199 was when it happened. I was just twenty-four years old then, much younger than you, sister. But even as a child, I had become more of a woman than children my own age. I suppose my mind wandered a lot; I never could focus on the mundane and banalities of the world today. I observed with a hardened heart these fools who made me feel weak. Made me hate myself. Made me sick. I had lost my father when we were really young. My mother had died before then when I was born. Maybe that was what made my father hate me. Magic must have just been a legitimate excuse to him. When my father died, I felt no relief. No burden lifted. Maybe because I knew him for what he truly was; the beast he always hunted. My foolish sister never saw it. But I can't blame her. No. She will find out sooner or later. I did at a horrible time and so will she. _

_When I left, I gave the letter to Tolfdir to give my sister, telling her I was going on my journey. My sister's intelligent, though, she may see through that. But it does carry truth to it. Tolfdir knew that I hated people and sought to end my pain. That was why he sent me away from the College. The only place I could call my true home. But I don't blame him either, though he was a liar. But I suppose I would send me away too if I knew what I was doing. _

_Mother left us and had I known the fate I would have waiting for me, I would have been happy to join her. I longed to be free of this pain, to lose it all. But I suppose I longed for death as well. After all, there is nothing truly alive in Mundus for me. Anja never saw the weight I carried. She never asked. She was an innocent bystander. I can't blame her. _

_Anja... She was truly more beautiful than I. She was strong, relied on her fists to answer her own problems. But here I was...Elli the Weak. Elli the Pathetic. Their words stuck to me and fed from my body like a starving Skeever. And yet...I still cannot blame her. Akatosh made us this way. Perhaps He is to blame. But really, why give the Divines such credit? It isn't as if they truly view us in the most positive of light. _

_Anja, I am certain you will see this journal buried in our old home. May you see the truth..._

_And forgive me. _

Elli Bjansen realized her foolish error in judgment entirely too late.

How many fools had been truly so desperate to have men experience the sorrows and madness that she had that they would wager anything with a Daedra, particularly the Prince of Madness himself? As a mage, she did consider herself safe, but Elli had been wrong.

As always.

_Sheogorath appeared before her in the basement of their ruined former home. He was dressed in a mismatched coat, white cravat, black and violet pants and black boots. He also stood with a staff in his hands, those long nails stroking the top of it rather possessively. _

_"Well, hello, beautiful!" he greeted, "I haven't had a summons from a mortal in a while!" _

_He approached her from across the room and Elli couldn't resist taking a step back. Sheogorath chuckled at the sight. "Oh, a nervous little doe, aren't you, lass?" he teased. "Is it my...charming looks? My physique? My sense of taste in clothes?"_

_Elli blinked. The Lord of Madness was everything she thought he'd be. _

_Crazy._

_Sheogorath was now in her personal space and his staff vanished at will. He reached up and grabbed her cheeks with two hands. She continued to try and look away. "No, no, come here lass. Look at me." he ordered gently, as if trying to calm a petulant child, "I want to get a good look at you." _

_Elli met his gaze. She watched those dangerous eyes search hers. What was he looking for? _

_A grin spread across Sheogorath's lips. "Oh yes, I smell it! You're a crazy spell bomb waiting to blow!" _

_Elli grimaced a little. "Well...I wouldn't say that exactly..."_

_"No, you wouldn't because I just did!" Sheogorath laughed, backing from her a bit. His staff reappeared in his hand. "And I know what lurks in that tiny...twisted...wicked little mind of yours." He stamped out each word by pushing the end of his staff roughly into her chin. "You want to make all those bad people suffer for hurting you. You want them to go totally crazy! At your command, even!"_

_Elli frowned up at him. "Maybe. What of it?"_

_Sheogorath took his staff in one hand with a tip of his head. "You've got a little bit of spitfire in you, lass! I like a good challenge. Tell you what; since you've gone through so much trouble to summon me here. I'll make you a sporting deal. I'll give you that power you want, on one teeny...tiny...itty...bitty little condition."_

_"I'm listening." Ellie said, carefully._

_"I will test you. Test your will to see just how far you can truly go," Sheogorath told her, grinning. "If you lose your mind to me, you will become my new plaything."_

_Elli looked stunned for a moment. "And if I win?"_

_"Then you will have the power you need to make your enemies suffer."_

_Elli considered this for a long time. _

_"Come now, lass. I'm a Daedra on a time schedule. Actually, not really," Sheogorath said, tapping his foot. "but you get the idea."_

_"Very well, Mad God."_

_Sheogorath grinned widely. "Excellent! Let the games begin!"_

O

Elli was sleeping on a rock.

She hadn't seen signs of anyone for a while since arriving at what Sheogorath told her was "a trip down memory lane". Whatever that meant. Still, she was going to prove that she would not lose this battle of wits to the Mad God. If it was anything she could win, it was wit.

Something growled and awoke her from sleep.

Elli's eyes opened and she saw a small dog approaching. It had shaggy brown hair, common for most dogs in Skyrim and heavy eyes. It had a scar across its side as well, a very sorrowful reminder to the woman. It looked remarkably like her old, childhood pet Ysmir.

"Ysmir?" she gasped.

She reached out to pet the dog's head, but his ears went back and he let out a snarl. Elli jerked back a bit and started to back away as the dog approached. She held out her hands with anguish. Fortunately, she still had her magic, but the sight of her old pet caused a crushing sensation of despair to weave through her.

"Ysmir, stop!" she begged. She grimaced and closed her eyes. "Sheogorath, this won't work! I know it's wrong!"

Ysmir suddenly froze and his entire body spasmed, twitched and shuddered. He rose on two legs, his limbs elongating abnormally before his head split painfully in two different directions. Elli grimaced at the sight. Sheogorath's head was in place of it now. He cackled madly with glee.

"Such sentiments! So much fun!" he cried.

Elli's eyes started to fill before she gritted her teeth furiously. "You bastard!" she shrieked.

"One sixth a bastard, actually." Sheogorath laughed.

Elli's hands crackled with energy and she lunged at him, but the Mad God simply swatted her aside like she was nothing. "Hah! You're nuttier than Skeever scat!" he cackled, "Attacking the God of Madness! You're lucky I find you so amusing, otherwise that would have been a death wish!"

Elli winced and staggered from the place where he swatted her. "I'm not going to lose this wager!"

"Good, I certainly hope you don't!" Sheogorath said, still smiling that broad smirk of his; he changed back to his usual form by shrugging out of the dog body as if it were a second skin. "I need a good game to play! Mortals are getting too careful these days! They wouldn't know fun if it bit them in the backside! Believe me, I've tried."

Elli looked around. "Where are we?"

"Why, don't you recognize it?" Sheogorath asked, gesturing with the end of his cane.

Elli studied each detail of their location - it resembled a wooded forest of trees, most of which were dead and withered. She frowned with confusion and started to walk forward. Sheogorath followed behind her.

"No...it's not familiar at all." she said.

"Look harder, my dear wolf pup!" he insisted. "It's here, you'll know it!"

Elli frowned at him, still walking. Suddenly, she tripped and fell, flat on her face. Sheogorath bent down to her with a smile when she mumbled in the dirt.

"What's that, love?" he asked, "You'll need to speak up."

Elli groaned. "My life is falling apart..." she muttered, still muffled in the dirt.

She straightened and sat up, glancing back with irritation. "What in the name of Oblivion did I trip over?"

Something was sticking out of the dirt, wrapped in what appeared to be red vines. Elli squinted curiously and wrapped her fingers around them, but it seemed like they held tightly. With a frustrated growl, she began to tug and pull at them, pressing her heels in the ground for leverage.

"Atta girl!" Sheogorath encouraged. "Pull harder! She's about to give!"

Elli pulled with all her might and the vines finally unfurled. She fell backwards with a thud and a curse, now gripping what appeared to be an old staff. Elli frowned up at it with confusion and brushed some of the dirt off to get a better look.

"Wait...this looks a lot like my old staff I had when I was a little girl." she said, sitting up now.

Sheogorath grinned. "And the gears in your wee little brain turn..."

Elli stared down at the crude carving in the wood and ran her fingers over it. She noticed the end was carved to resemble a dragon's head. "This IS my old staff!" she suddenly exclaimed. "Where did you get this? I thought my father destroyed it."

Sheogorath gestured around him. "This is no normal place many men would come to in your life." he explained. "I DID say you would be tested, little wolf pup, but I didn't say where. We are in your mind, where I will hope to uncover some...delightful little secrets!"

Elli's eyes widened. "My head?" she cried.

"That's right. And my...you've certainly let the place go." Sheogorath joked, glancing around the dead wood.

Elli glared at him and reached down to push herself up. "No explanation for this...he's a bloody psychopath..." she muttered, under her breath.

Sheogorath tilted his head with dismay. "Don't sulk, lass," he scolded. "I've cut out eyes for less than that. Now come, let's explore what sort of fetid secrets your demented mind can yield!"

"I don't like this..."

"You don't have to like it!" Sheogorath laughed. "You made the bargain with me, and now the game's afoot! It's time to play!"

Outside of Elli's mind, her body was sitting in the throne room of Sheogorath's palace in the Shivering Isles. She looked like a catatonic, simply staring off into space. Haskill stepped in front of her, observing her condition with his perpetual, bored look.

"Lord Sheogorath, are you sure it's entirely necessary to have her sitting here like that?" he asked.

Sheogorath smiled at him. "Of course it is, my dear Haskill!" he assured him. "If her mind snaps early, she'll make a pretty little paperweight! Wouldn't you agree?"

"Ah. Yes. Very droll, my Lord." Haskill replied.

"And watch what happens when I do this!"

Sheogorath tapped the side of Elli's head with one finger. She rocked back a bit, but moved forward in her usual place. She uttered a soft groaning sound and he laughed, clapping his hands.

"That's my favorite part!"

Haskill nodded his head. "If I may, I must return to my duties, Lord Sheogorath." he told him.

"Yes, yes, go on then." Sheogorath waved him off.

Haskill walked away without another word.

Sheogorath smiled at Elli and patted her head. "There, there, little Elli." he sighed. "You'll do just fine. I'll simply get into your head where you can't escape me. This'll be some fun, wouldn't you agree, my dear little wolf pup?" When a groan answered him, he chuckled. "Yes, so do I."

Back into her mind, Elli wandered deep into the dead wood and when she reached the end, she found herself standing in snow. She could see the College of Winterhold in the distance and noticed a few soldiers passing by. Some of them even moved through her, as if she wasn't there. Well, of course she wasn't. This was an illusion.

At least, she hoped so.

"Daddy! Daddy, look!"

Elli turned and noticed herself as a child rushing up to her father. He was just as Elli remembered; brutish, bear-like in appearance and powerful. The familiar form of Akhos the Ice Wraith fluttered behind her.

"I tamed an Ice Wraith!" Little Elli exclaimed, proud of herself.

Valund turned with a snort. "Elli, those are wild beasts!" he spat. "Get rid of it!"

"But daddy...she's not going to hurt you." Little Elli protested.

"I said, get rid of that thing!"

Little Elli glared at him with loathing before walking away, the Ice Wraith following her.

_"That upset you, didn't it?"_

Sheogorath's voice filled her mind. She didn't see him, but as a God, he could have been anywhere, really.

_"Oh yes, in a greater sense, memory can be a dangerous thing," _the Mad God continued. _"The past can be such a place of madness. You can find yourself lost in child-like wonder, fantasy and delight. Then...you are taken to a place you don't want to go. A dark, and cold place of despair and misery. And most of this is the cause of our closest relations, isn't it?"_

Elli closed her eyes. "I know what you're trying to do, Mad God."

_"Reaaaaaaally?" _Sheogorath sounded giddy.

"You want to hurt me with my memories." Elli snapped, glaring upwards. "I've been through this before. What makes you think I'll be surprised by them?"

_"Who knows, my little wolf pup?" _he crooned. _"You may find something you've never noticed before."_

O

_(Whiterun. Present Day)_

Anja made her way toward the Western Watchtower with Irileth. The Jarl had given her an enchanted shield to protect her from the dragon's fire. The sky was clear and filled with stars and she couldn't help but marvel over the beauty of it. Elli would certainly have given her a speech about the serenity of the night. It calmed her sister to an extent when she felt at despair.

"You, stay focused." Irileth scolded. "That dragon is sure to be near."

They arrived at the tower and found it burning. Some of the foundation had been taken apart and Whiterun Guards were strewn about. Most of them were dead, but a few were simply laying there, groaning in pain from burns to their bodies.

"Wait, stay back!" a guard cried, when Anja approached. "That dragon is still here somewhere! Hroki and Tor just got grabbed when they tried to make a run for it!"

Anja peered skyward. "How long ago?"

"A few minutes!"

Suddenly, a piercing roar filled the air and all available warriors readied themselves for combat.

Farengar grinned broadly. "Finally, a dragon!" he cried. "I'll get to see one for myself!"

Anja smiled at him. "It'll be one for the memory books."

The sight of wings passing overhead, a great shadow blocking out the moon's lights made them all stare skyward. The gray-brown shape of a dragon swooped down with a bellowing cry. Anja grinned up at him, exhilarated by the sight.

"I am Mirmulnir!" the dragon declared, "You are brave. Balaan hokoron [Worthy enemies]. Your defeat brings me honor."

"Come and get us, Mirmulnir!" Anja shouted, beating her weapon against her shield.

Mirmulnir swooped down and opened his claws. Anja was seized in them with a sharp grunt of pain. She felt dizzy, taken high toward the tower before the dragon deposited her to the top. He landed with ease, jolting the tower roughly as Anja righted herself.

"Kill the dragon!" Irileth's voice could be heard below.

Mirmulnir swept his tail, smashing the stairway to prevent the others from offering assistance. Anja watched the sight with concerned eyes, but mostly because she feared that they would have been hurt. The dragon let out a dry, rasping laugh.

"Brit grah [Beautiful battle]. I had forgotten what fine sport you mortals can provide!" he hissed.

Anja turned and faced him, raising her shield to her face for protection. "Strong, loyal hunter..." she marveled his name. "Were you with that dragon who attacked Helgen?"

Mirmulnir paced a little, keeping his head high. "He will soon devour this world..." he told her. "Thurri du hin sille ko Sovngarde [my overlord devour your soul in Sovngarde]!"

"Not today!" Anja shouted.

Mirmulnir roared and Anja could see fire collecting in his mouth, ready to expel. She quickly raised her shield, just as the searing flames came down upon her. The force was great and she felt herself pushed back further and further. Below, Irileth and the others watched the sight with shock.

"Arrows, now!" she commanded.

The remaining garrison readied their bows and launched arrows at the dragon. Mirmulnir ceased his fire shot, letting out a fierce sound of fury. Anja was relieved by the scorching flames for only a moment, and she took that opportunity. She quickly lunged at the dragon, swinging her sword. It didn't seem to do much to harm him, until he opened his mouth.

_Dear Gods, what an awful stench! _she thought. _I see you've had Whiterun Guard for dinner..._

Her sword stabbed into the softer tissue at the roof of the dragon's mouth, cutting deep until it sliced off his tongue. It flew from his mouth in a spray of blood, flopping uselessly onto the stone floor of the tower. Anja smirked at the dragon as it recoiled, screeching in agony.

"Ooh, that had to hurt." she sneered.

Mirmulnir snarled at her, gurgling from the loss of his own blood. He lunged, spitting blood in all directions, giving Anja the perfect chance to leap onto his back and drive her sword into his throat.

The dragon let out a mortal scream. "Dovahkiin! No!" he shrieked.

Anja tore through the softer part of his hide, slashing through the flesh until his struggles ceased. His entire body collapsed in a mess of wings and gore, soaking her in crimson. Anja slid off the dragon's neck and stared down at the corpse.

Mirmulnir's eyes focused on her before fading to a dull, lifeless gray.

"Be at peace now, dragon..." she said. "You fought with courage."

Suddenly, his corpse began to crackle and smoke and Anja watched with amazement as it peeled away. It was a slow, but stunning process as he was simply reduced to nothing more than bones.

Then, Anja felt herself hit with a powerful force, enough that it felt as though her body was filled with a strength she never knew existed. It was enough to stagger her a little, but when she regained her senses, she stared down at her hands in disbelief.

She felt...stronger now.

"Get that rubble aside!" Irileth's voice made her turn toward the blockade.

In an explosion of fire, the rubble was cast aside and the remaining garrison, as well as the Jarl's court wizard - Farengar - rushed up to her.

"The dragon's dead!" a guard exclaimed. "We did it!"

Anja gave him a skeptical look.

"With your help, of course." the guard added, rather embarrassed.

Farengar stared at Anja. "You've got a little..." he began, gesturing to her blood-soaked condition.

"I know." Anja interrupted.

Another guard looked at Anja in disbelief. "I...don't believe it. You're...Dragonborn!"

Anja stared at him in confusion. "Excuse me?"

"Dragonborn. In the oldest of tales, back when there were still dragons in Skyrim, the Dragonborn could slay them and absorb their power. You must be one of them." the guard explained. "That's what you did, didn't you? Absorbed that dragon's power?"

Anja frowned and shook her head. "Maybe..."

The others seemed stirred by this, staring at Anja in amazement. Some of them seemed to urge her to Shout, to which Anja had no real idea how to do. Though she could feel the ability deep within her somehow and with enough force, she lifted her head to the sky and Shouted, "FUS!"

"The Thu'um! She summons the Thu'um!"

"Dragonborn! Here after so long!"

Anja was truly awestruck by this new revelation in her life. She had to learn more about it.

"I need to speak with the Jarl." she told them.

Irileth was being oddly silent about this, so she watched the new Dragonborn walk away.

_Dragonborn, eh? _Anja thought, as she descended the ruined tower. _Akatosh favors me in my trip. _

As she journeyed back to Whiterun, she was sure that she heard something in the distance; an eerie call that carried with it, the word "Dovahkiin".


	4. Returning Home

~O~

**Returning Home**

_Sundas, 23rd of Last Seed, 4E 201_

_Supposedly, the call I heard in the distance happened to be the Greybeards summoning me, the Dragonborn to their mountain, to High Hrothgar. I am to go there to see what it is they require of me. _

_My search for my sister yielded only minimal results. I spoke with Hulda at the Bannered Mare after my visit to the Jarl. She claims that a Nord woman came into the inn for a drink and even asked some bizarre questions that disturbed the woman. I didn't want to believe it, but Hulda claims my sister sought to find the power to end her suffering against those who had wronged her. Perhaps my sister was merely drunk from too much mead. She has done that in the past. Maybe I'm worrying too much, but she's the last of my blood. I must find her._

After retrieving some things at the Bannered Mare, Anja was just about to leave when a boastful voice stopped her.

"Dragonborn, huh?" Anja turned and it was a Nord woman in steel armor and red hair. "Think you can go blade to blade with me? You'd be dead in six seconds."

Anja chuckled. "I've swatted Skeevers bigger than you."

There were a collection of "ooh's" from the room and the woman laughed. "Mouthy, aren't you? Do you know who I am?" she sneered. "I'm Uthgerd the Unbroken! Know why they call me that? Because I've never lost a battle! Not once!"

Anja simply put her hands on her hips. "Today might change that."

"Oh, now you've done it!" Uthgerd spat, clenching her fists. "Come on! Show me what you got! I could beat anyone in this city, bare-handed. A hundred gold says I knock your hide to the ground. Just fists. No weapons, no magic... no crying. Let's go!"

"You're on!" Anja clenched her fists as well.

Their fists went flying; Anja's fist contacted Uthgerd's jaw. The woman grunted sharply and attempted to kick out with her legs, but Anja swept them, knocking her to the floor. Uthgerd quickly shot back up and delivered another punch, one that contacted Anja's mouth.

Uthgerd laughed with delight, panting as they threw fist after fist at each other. She had a broken lip from Anja's fists, but seemed to revel in it.

Anja gave her one final punch to the nose which sent the woman stumbling back with a mouth full of blood. She wiped her mouth on her arm and smiled. "Now that's what I call a punch. You got me." she said. "You're no liar. Best fight I've had in years. There you are."

She tossed a bag of gold to Anja's waiting hand. "So are you." Anja replied.

"Hang on, before you go, I think I know a little something about your sister." Uthgerd told her.

Anja frowned with interest. "Yes?"

"I did overhear her talking to that Redguard begger Brenuin outside the inn," Uthgerd continued, with a bit of an odd look now. "I think she was thinking of communicating with the Daedric Prince of Madness. You see how paranoid he gets when you walk up to him?"

Anja scowled at her. "I don't know what you think you heard, but my sister would NEVER risk such a thing!"

"Talk to him, then." Uthgerd shrugged and wiped her mouth again. "He'll tell you."

Anja glared at her, but exited the Mare with her things and found Brenuin outside at the market. He was pleading with Ysolda for some gold.

"Spare a coin for a fellow Nord who's down on his luck?" he questioned.

Ysolda snorted. "So you can spend it on drinks at the Bannered Mare? If it's food you need, ask for that instead."

Brenuin scoffed and shrugged his shoulders. "Never you mind, then. I'll find a more charitable soul."

"That's what I thought."

Anja approached Brenuin as he walked away and the man scowled at her, the look of alcohol withdrawal in his eyes. "I ain't done nothin', what are you lookin' at?" he snapped.

"Are you always so drunk?" Anja asked.

He laughed a little. "Only if I can help it. But damn if I ain't almost sober."

Anja shook her head. "Not now. I need to know if you've spoken to anyone who came by here looking a little like me?" she asked. "She's my sister and would have been wearing black robes and animal pelts. She can't possibly be missed in a place like Whiterun."

Brenuin smiled a little. "I can't seem to remember..." His voice took on a very goading tone. "Maybe you can refresh my memory a little?"

He made a gesture with his fingers.

Anja's eyes narrowed. "What do you want?"

Brenuin smirked and leaned forward, whispering to her. His foul breath made Anja wince a little with disgust. "Listen closely... in the Bannered Mare, there's this bottle of Argonian Ale just sitting on the shelf. The good stuff. Get it for me," he hissed, "They won't even know it's gone. Come on..."

Anja grimaced. "You want me to steal it?"

"Nooooo." Brenuin said, waving her off. "No, not steal. More like...a donation they're not aware of. To me. A needy old man."

"Forget it. I'm not doing it."

Brenuin shrugged his shoulders. "Okay. But good luck getting back to Winterhold." He suddenly gasped and slapped a hand over his mouth.

Anja smiled brightly. "She went to Winterhold?"

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" Brenuin cursed himself by smacking his head as Anja rushed off for her horse. "Big mouth! Big mouth!"

O

_Middas, 26th of Last Seed, 4E 201_

_I journeyed to Ivarstead to hone my Voice. Now that I know my sister has gone home, I feel as though I am free of this worry. Once the Greybeards help train me in the way of the Voice, I can return to my sister and understand the truth of why she left, and the alarming rumors I have heard. _

_I hope they are all wrong._

Upon entering Ivarstead on Twilight, Anja stopped at Vilemyr Inn to learn more about seeking the Greybeards out. But a voice stopped her from across the river. She frowned and noticed a man in tattered clothes beating against a mountain with a pickaxe near a run-down house.

"Stay here, Twilight." she told the horse.

Anja crossed the bridge and approached the man.

"Hey, are you okay?" she asked.

The man didn't seem to notice her. "Oh Reyda! Redya! You live among the clouds now, dear Reyda!" he cried. "I miss Reyda. She was so nice to Narfi. He's Narfi's sad he can't be with Reyda."

Anja blinked, disturbed by the behavior. "Uh...I don't know anyone named Reyda. But - "

"I can't see you, Reyda! I can't find you!" the man cried, almost hysterical as he continued to pick at the mountain. "Why are you hiding? Hiding, hide, hide, hide! Don't make me sad!"

"Sir...are you going to be okay?"

"Reyda was here, then gone." Narfi answered, still acting as if she wasn't there, "Went to gather plants and never came home... nope, nope. Everyone looked and no one could find her. Wilhelm said she'll be back...told Narfi not to worry... Reyda will come back. With father I said goodbye... with mother I said goodbye. Reyda leaves and Narfi can't say goodbye. Makes Narfi very, very sad. Narfi needs Reyda to say goodbye."

"Okay, hold on. I'll see if I can find someone to help you." Anja told him.

When she walked back to the inn, she could still hear him yelling. "The mountain will eat you! Watch the mountain! Reyda! Reyyyyda!"

Anja stopped a guard patrolling the streets. "Hey, aren't you gonna help that guy?"

The guard snorted. "He's crazy. No one can help him."

Anja couldn't believe they'd do that; just ignoring the guy and his condition seemed wrong. She entered the inn and noticed the keeper behind the counter wiping it down. Others simply regarded her suspiciously, but said nothing. Anja ignored their looks and approached the innkeeper. "Hey, can you tell me about that guy outside?"

The man smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "He's harmless. He's been in a state ever since his sister Reyda disappeared over a year ago," he replied. "He just keeps to himself in what's left of his folk's farmhouse across the river. That's all."

_I know that feeling... _"He says someone named Wilhelm said she'd be back."

The man sighed. "That was me. I just said that to make the poor guy feel better. I'm pretty sure she's dead. Reyda would gather ingredients from the small island in the river east of here. Then one day, she just vanished. I tried to look for her, but she never turned up."

"So you gave up?" Anja couldn't believe that.

Wilhelm frowned impatiently. "I'm sorry, but what else could I have done?"

"Kept trying!"

"For a man I barely know? I have my own family to care for, you know!"

Anja waved him off. "Forget it. I'm going to help."

"Do whatever you want. You're wasting your time!" Wilhelm called after her.

Anja ignored him, angered by the fact that they could just forget about a man who lost his mind. Perhaps in a small sense of the word, this reminded her of her sister. She didn't want to experience the same feeling of loss as he had, so she searched the river that Wilhelm discussed.

"By the river..." Anja pondered.

She stepped into the cool waters, peering about to see if she could find anything unusual.

Something shimmered in the water, reflected by the sun's light. Anja caught it with her eyes and reached into the water, pulling out a necklace. She could also see the curves and shapes of pale white. But it wasn't stone she was looking at...

It was bone.

"Talos guide her..." she whispered.

Anja walked back to Narfi, carrying the necklace with her. Narfi grinned when he saw her holding out the necklace. He dropped his pickaxe like a hot potato and rushed up. "Reyda! You saw Reyda?" he exclaimed. "Did you tell her Narfi cries? Did you tell her Narfi never said goodbye like mother and father?"

Anja sighed sadly. "I'm sorry. Your sister is dead."

Narfi's features crumbled. "Oh no! No, no, no. Narfi never got to say goodbye! Now Narfi's all alone." he moaned. He seemed as though he was going to cry, but stared down at the necklace and stroked it lovingly. "At least Narfi has Reyda's Necklace... reminds Narfi of his sister. Thank you for giving this to Narfi."

Anja smiled at him. "You're welcome."

She decided to make her way toward the path that would lead her toward High Hrothgar, leading her horse by holding tightly to his reigns. But as she crossed the bridge, she could hear two men talking; a Bosmer and a much older man.

"On your way up the 7,000 Steps again, Klimmek?" the Bosmer asked.

The old man groaned. "Not today. I'm just not ready to make the climb to High Hrothgar. The path isn't safe."

"Aren't the Greybeards expecting some supplies?"

"Honestly, I'm not certain. I've yet to be allowed into the monastery. Perhaps one day."

Anja approached the two men curiously. "Excuse me, gentlemen," she said. "Is this the way to High Hrothgar?"

"You bet it is." Klimmek told her. "Seven thousand steps to the monastery."

Anja's eyes widened. "SEVEN THOUSAND?" she exclaimed, her voice high with shock.

"That's right." Klimmek replied. "If you're looking to head up there, good luck. You might run into a few wolves. That's all I ever met along the way."

Anja stared up at the great mountain and then, to her horse. "Well...staring at it won't get us up there," she muttered. "Come on, horse. Let's go."

But as they made their way toward the stairs, Twilight refused to climb them. Anja groaned and tugged at the reigns, but still, the horse refused to move. She sighed and walked around him, pushing at his backside in an effort to get him to move.

"Come on, horse!" she ordered, "I'm not asking, I'm telling!"

Twilight had his hooves pressed firmly to the ground.

"I warn you, horse!" Anja cursed. "I will buy another, I swear it!"

She merely received a stare from Twilight that made her sigh with exasperation.

O

Anja made her way through snow and icy wind, cursing to herself.

"Damned horse..." she growled, "Bleeding coward of an animal!"

She passed several ancient emblems containing writing in the text of dragons. Anja occasionally stopped to read them, unable to resist her curiosity. She began to find it unusual how the words of the dragon speech seemed to present itself legible to her. She had never been able to understand it in the past.

"'The Voice is worship; Follow the Inner path; Speak only in True Need'..." she read. "Oh...well _that's_ certainly helpful in my present situation..."

The climb did offer wolves and Anja dispatched them with ease. When she finally managed to reach the top of the mountain, exhausted beyond all compare, she spotted the ancient monastery of High Hrothgar. Relieved, she approached the great stone doors and pushed them open. Her fingers felt blistered from the cold, so moving a stone door did bring about a level of discomfort.

Once she was inside, she stepped into a room with several older men in gray cloaks. One of them approached her.

"At last... a Dragonborn appears," he said. "Here, in the turning of the age."

Anja winced, rubbing her hands.

"I am Master Arngeir, I speak for the Greybeards." the man told her.

Another Greybeard monk whispered to Arngeir and Anja scowled.

"What did he tell you?" she snapped, still frozen from the cold. "Did he offer insult?"

"Not at all, Dragonborn." Arngeir told her. "Master Borri offers food and warmth from your journey here."

Anja smiled a little. "I would greatly appreciate the offerings."

"Once you are rested, we will begin your training of the Voice." Arngeir told her. "Come. Follow me."

Anja followed the Greybeard leader through the monastery. She noticed only a few of them and stared at Arngeir curiously. "There are only four of you?" she asked.

"Five," Arngeir told her. "Our leader, Paarthurnax, lives alone on the peak of the Throat of the World. When your Voice can open the path, you will know you are ready to speak to him. We study the Way of the Voice, according to the teachings of our founder, Jurgen Windcaller. Very few are permitted to study with us here at High Hrothgar. Only Ulfric Stormcloak has ever done so most recently. But in your case, Dragonborn, it is a privilege to guide you towards mastery of your Voice."

Anja smiled a little. Then, she frowned thoughtfully. "Why don't the others talk?"

"Their Voices are too powerful for anyone not trained in the Way to withstand. Even a whisper could kill you."

"Oh." Anja's eyes widened. "Good to know..."

"You may stay here as long as you need to," Arngeir replied, stopping at a room resembling a dining hall. "I understand you are seeking your sister."

Anja looked surprised. "How'd you know?"

"We find ways to understand the outside world," the Greybeard leader replied, calmly. "But that doesn't mean we will become involved in its matters. Train in the Way of the Voice, and I will have no doubt that find a way to reach her."

"What is the 'Way of the Voice'?" Anja questioned.

Arngeir answered patiently. "The Voice was a gift of the goddess Kynareth, at the dawn of time. She gave mortals the ability to speak as dragons do," he explained. "Although this gift has often been misused, the only true use of the Voice is for the worship and glory of the gods. True mastery of the Voice can only be achieved when your inner spirit is in harmony with your outward actions. In the contemplation of the sky, Kynareth's domain, and the practice of the Voice, we strive to achieve this balance."

"With all due respect, Master, I don't follow your philosophy. Why help me learn the Voice?" Anja asked.

"The Dragonborn is an exception to all the rules - the Dragon Blood itself is a gift of the gods," Arngeir answered, truthfully. Though his old eyes seemed to reflect an emotion he kept in proper check. Anja found his restrain impressive. "If we accept one gift, how can we deny the other? As Dragonborn, you have received the ability to Shout directly from Akatosh. We therefore seek to guide you on the proper use of your gift, which transcends the restrictions which bind other mortals.

"Oh, I see..."

Anja took a spot in a stone chair and started to grimace, but she looked up at Arngeir with a polite smile nonetheless.

"I am grateful for this opportunity, Master Arngeir." she told him. "Thank you."

Arngeir gave her a small bow of his head. His voice seemed less convinced than she would have expected. "We shall see..."

O

_Fridas, 28th of Last Seed, 4E 201_

_I was trained in the way of the Unrelenting Force Shout among a few others. I learned quickly, but it all seemed to flow naturally into place. The Greybeards were accomodating to me, but before I was to do more, I told them I had to see my sister in Winterhold. I have such stories to share with her! Surely she would enjoy the tales of my dragon slayings. Sister always seemed to favor tales of monsters and beasts. Perhaps this would lighten whatever dark spirits have shadowed her door._

_Though when I arrived, I was in for a surprise._

Anja stood before the remains of her old home, stunned.

"By the Gods..." she gasped.

Two men walked passed her, whispering to each other.

"Well, I say it was Divine Providence what escaped us from jail."

"And _I_ say it was me bein' clever."

"Well, how'd you know it weren't Divine Providence what inspired you to _be_ clever?"

Anja turned and faced the two men. "You there, tell me about what happened to this house!" she ordered.

They appeared to be dressed in tattered pelts and nearly jumped when she spoke to them. One was slightly chubby, rather uneasy on the eyes. The other was skinny and covered in mud. They regarded the house behind her and simply backed away.

"It's the cursed land!" the chubby one hissed.

Anja rolled her eyes. "What are you on about?"

"It's the place the Daedra stepped on." the skinny one whispered, in a fearful tone. "Damned land is cursed! The whole place cursed because of that college!"

Anja looked toward her house with pain. "She summoned a Daedra? So it's true then?"

"Why's that matter to you, lass?" the chubby man questioned, staring at her strangely.

"She was my sister..." Anja said, sadly. "This was my home."

"Oh..." The skinny man smiled and waved. "Tough luck for you, lady. We gotta go!"

Anja glanced back briefly, watching them rush off into the snow. She stared back at her broken house for what felt like an eternity, reliving the memories of the place with a sorrowful smile. She remembered the happy days, but the more she thought about it, she never knew the memories her sister had.

What if they had all been of despair?

Anja brushed some snow from the ground inside and discovered the basement door. She winced and pulled it open, feeling a rush of stale, dusty air hit her from within. There was also a different scent in the air, a scent that made her bones shiver.

_Dark magic._

Anja descended a small flight of stairs, stepping into darkness. The only light came through the cracks in the foundation where she could barely make out signs of an altar, shelves of various magical instruments, alchemy ingredients and other tools used for the common mage. Though her sister was anything _but _common.

The remnants of the altar appeared to have been burned from whatever ritual her sister had performed. She brushed some of the charred remains with her foot.

"Elli...what have you done?" she whispered.

Something glimmered off to the side and caught her eye. Anja turned and noticed a red book wrapped tightly with rope and adorned with a single gem. She frowned and approached, taking the book and running her fingers over it. She recognized it as Elli's journal.

Then, she looked up and noticed that words had been cut into the stone just above where the journal had been placed. It read: READ IT.

Anja took the journal into her arm and left the basement to do just that. She wandered to the inn and opened the journal. It was frigid from the winter, but she felt it could have also been due to the dark magic that had bathed it for such a long time.

_Morndas, 20th of Evening Star, 4E 198_

- The journal of Elli Bjansen -

_Where do I even begin, my dear sister? How do I start?_

_I'm certain you'd received my letter. You're my sister, so you'll figure out my true intentions eventually. If you do, I hope you'll see that I was driven to this. I had every right to seek retribution to those who had wronged me, but that doesn't change the fact that it was wrong. How far did I search for answers? I had traveled every corner of Skyrim, seeking the power that would bring the answers to my internal torment. And every where I walked, there was much to offer._

_There was a strange comfort in the thought of what I had planned. But what more could a damned soul truly share? We are all mutually damned. _

_I started in Winterhold for I had heard of a Daedra Prince named Azura. Such love the prince had for her followers that I was compelled to start there._

Anja's eyes were locked to that first page, stunned.

"Elli...you've gone mad!" she gasped.

_No. Not yet._

She didn't know where that whispered warning had come from, but she feared it.


	5. Old Friends

~O~

**Old Friends**

_Tirdas, 25rd of Last Seed, 4E 201_

Anja made her way toward the College of Winterhold and was stopped by an Altmer woman.

"Halt. No one enters the college." she said.

Anja frowned impatiently at her. "Why?"

"Only those who can prove themselves may be permitted to enter." the Altmer told her, features stern and hard. "Otherwise, turn around and walk back the way you came."

Anja glared at her. She was in no mood for this. "I need to speak with Tolfdir."

"Whatever for?"

"He was my sister's teacher. Her name was Elli Bjansen."

The Altmer's features hardened. "That woman abused, manipulated and twisted the very teachings of this place! She defied Savos Aren when he warned her of her conjuration and she failed to listen!" she spat. "If you are kin to her, then you are no friend here!"

"Faralda!"

They turned and noticed a Dunmer mage approach, he was wearing arch-mage robes. The Altmer - Faralda - took a step aside. "Arch-mage, I was just seeing this woman out."

The Dunmer looked at her patiently. "She is kin to Elli Bjansen?"

"That's right."

Then, the Dunmer look at Anja. "I am Savos Aren. Arch-mage to the College of Winterhold." he told her. "I understand you are Anja Bjansen, relation to Elli Bjansen, a former student of mine."

Anja nodded her head. "Yes."

Faralda stared at Savos with shock. "Arch-mage!" she protested.

"Be silent, Faralda." Savos scolded. "If Anja wishes to seek her sister out, we cannot simply push her away without hearing her side."

Anja smirked at the annoyed Altmer. "Yes, Faralda, be silent."

Savos gestured for the woman to follow. "Come. Follow me. We can discuss these matters over some hot tea."

Anja started to go with Twilight, but Savos stopped her.

"I'm...afraid that the horse stays."

Anja sighed. "Okay." She looked at Faralda. "You're watching my horse. You don't think so?"

Faralda scowled after her as she followed Savos to the College. She stared up at Twilight for a while and the horse nickered softly. The Altmer glared at the animal with irritation on her features. "What in the name of Oblivion are you staring at?" she snapped.

Twilight simply neighed in response.

O

Anja was welcomed into the Arch-Mage's quarters where he offered her some Canis Root tea. Anja had never had the tea before, but she politely accepted. It would have been rude to deny it since he was so willing to defend her from that annoying Altmer woman. Savos waited until she was finished her tea before he spoke.

"I assume little Elli has gone missing?" he asked.

Anja nodded her head. "I thought she had come home, but I found our house burned to the ground."

"Yes." Savos replied, his features clouding in thought. He leaned back in his chair somewhat. "Your sister spoke of you."

"Are my ears bleeding?"

"If they could bleed for those reasons, they would be gushing."

Anja wasn't sure how to take that, particularly since Savos wasn't smiling about it. "Oh..."

"You misunderstand me," Savos assured her, reading the concern in her gaze. "Your sister spoke highly of you, though it was often joined by loathing of her person. She did quite a bit of comparing between you two. I know this because she spoke more with Tolfdir who came to me with his concerns. He was like a father figure to her and she always spoke to him with the utmost respect. I saw great promise in your sister that I see in few of my students here."

"What changed?"

Savos sighed and hung his shoulders. "Elli was blinded by jealousy and hatred. I could see that as she honed her magical abilities. Though she appreciated you, she was obviously quite envious of the love everyone had of you." he continued. She sought more power to prove herself worthy of such affection. She confused being a powerful person and a GOOD person as a means of garnering love from everyone else. I warned her that such a path would not give her what she wanted."

"And what happened?" Anja asked.

"One day, Elli was training with Tolfdir." Savos resumed. "He was trying to keep her calm and focused. She became increasingly frustrated on that day than I had ever seen her. They were training in the courtyard when she wounded Tolfdir with an Ice Shard spell that crippled him for several days. She was on her knees pleading for forgiveness and I know she felt awful for what she had done, but I was left with no choice; I expelled her from the college and told her she was no longer permitted to remain."

Anja's eyes closed and her features filled with pain. "Oh, Elli..."

"I know she never meant to hurt Tolfdir. I know she loved him like a father," Savos assured her. "But I am simply trying to avoid untimely deaths. We also must make an effort to avoid worsening what Skyrim thinks of us. Magic is a true power, not something to be shunned by commoners or treated as an amusing diversion by politicians. It shapes worlds, creates and destroys life... It deserves proper respect and study. The College is a place where we can focus on that, without the pressures of the world weighing down on us. Elli had forgotten that in her blind bitterness."

"She didn't take it well, I assume?"

"No."

Anja decided to keep Elli's journal a secret from the old Dunmer. As much as she wanted to understand what had gone through her sister's head, she just felt that the thoughts contained inside of it were far more personal than what anyone else needed to know.

"Did she say or do anything else?" Anja asked him.

Savos shook his head and gestured behind him. "Do you recall seeing that statue outside before entering the college?"

"Yes?"

"She blew it up before she left."

"Oh..."

Savos stood up and Anja followed his instruction. "I'm sorry for what had happened," he said, "I hope you find her, but she is no longer welcome on these grounds. I have to consider the safety of my teachers and students, as well as Winterhold itself."

"Yes, I understand." Anja replied, with a heavy sigh. "May I speak with Tolfdir before I go?"

"Yes. But I will have to have Ancano accompany you." Savos said. "For security reasons, you understand."

Wonderful. They had trust issues because of her sibling. "I'm not going to do anything stupid, you know."

"As refreshing as that is to hear, I'm afraid I have to just be certain."

O

Ancano was an Altmer and a Thalmor.

Two things Anja wasn't particularly thrilled with.

She could see that he was discussing something with Mirabelle - a Breton Mage whom Elli had talked about before. She was also a master wizard for the college and had been one of Elli's teachers in elemental magic. Right now, the mage seemed displeased.

"I believe I've made myself rather clear." she snapped.

Ancano smiled unpleasantly. "Yes of course. I'm simply trying to understand the reasoning behind the decision."

You may be used to the Empire bowing to your every whim, but I'm afraid you'll find the Thalmor receive no such treatment here," Mirabelle warned, "You are a guest of the College, here at the pleasure of the Arch-Mage. I hope you appreciate the opportunity."

Ancano nodded, though Anja could see that this decision greatly annoyed him. "Yes, of course. The Arch-Mage has my thanks."

"Very good. Then we're done here."

Savos approached the scene with Anja. "Is there a problem here, Mirabelle?"

"No. It's fine." Mirabelle said, with aggravation in her voice.

Ancano gave a sarcastic bow of his head. "Yes. All is well, Arch-Mage."

"Good. Then I need you to take our guest to speak with Tolfdir."

Ancano's eyes landed on Anja and he smirked with contempt. "An outsider wishes to speak to Tolfdir, does she?" he said, in a biting tone. "Why, that seems rather unsafe, Arch-Mage. Don't you think she should seek whatever questions she has elsewhere?"

"I can assure you, it's fine." Savos replied. "She is a family friend."

Ancano snorted. "I assume I am to escort her, then?"

"Yes. Mirabelle and I have things to discuss anyhow."

"Fine. Come with me, Nord." Ancano gestured to Anja.

The woman rolled her eyes and she could hear the two mages behind her talking as she left.

"I continue to hear things about dragon sightings in Skyrim." Mirabelle said.

Savos sounded intrigued. "Dragons? Well, that's fascinating. We should have someone look into that."

"Would you like me to send someone? Faralda or Phinis, perhaps?"

"I'll think about it."

Anja gave Ancano a smile that wasn't exactly the kindest. "Here to do some Thalmor spying, Elf?" she sneered. "I guess life in the Thalmor Embassy must be pretty exhausting. What, with all the sneaking around, kidnappings, treachery and everything."

"Are you quite sure we need to be speaking?" Ancano sounded bored by her words.

"Does it bother you? It should."

"I have many important things on my mind. Your concerns are not among them. Now that stability has been established between the Dominion and the Empire, we seek only to help Skyrim. To guide its people through this time of transition, to help lead them to a better future."

"Right. And I'm really a dragon in human flesh."

"Do you fear us, Nord?" Ancano's voice oozed with challenge.

"I don't know, do _you_?" Anja countered.

Ancano stopped walking long enough to purse his lips with fury. Just as it seemed as though he was going to act on those impulses, he simply smirked and cleared his throat, resuming his articulate, glib persona once more. When Anja was out of earshot, he hissed softly to himself.

"Soon, your pathetic race will no longer be smiling..." he promised.

He resumed following her and they walked to the Hall of Elements where the older wizard Tolfdir was discussing a lesson with his students. Anja noticed a Khajiit among them. She hadn't seen too many of them in Skyrim, so it was quite fascinating to see a member of their race.

"I'm afraid I must intrude," Ancano stepped in to interrupt Tolfdir's speech.

"Now, I... This is most inappropriate!" Tolfdir said, somewhat irked by the interruption. "We are involved in serious research here!"

Ancano rolled his eyes. "Yes, I've no doubt of its gravity. This, however, is a matter that cannot wait, apparently."

"Well, I'm quite sure I've never been interrupted like this before...the audacity!" Tolfdir snapped. He met Anja's gaze and his irritated features softened somewhat. He turned to his students. "I suppose we'll continue this at some later time, when we can avoid interruptions."

Tolfdir approached Anja and led her out of the Hall of Elements. Ancano followed them and the older mage turned.

"That isn't necessary, Ancano. She is with me."

"The Arch-Mage has tasked me with keeping an eye on her!" Ancano snapped.

Tolfdir sighed. "I see." He looked at Anja and murmured under his breath. "Such audacity in that one!"

"I would say more, but then I'd have something else to apologize for..." Anja agreed.

Ancano simply grimaced with disgust.

"Anyway, I know a Bjansen when I see one." Tolfdir said. "What can I help you with?"

Anja sighed and hung her shoulders. "I came to speak on my sister's behalf, since she is apparently not here like I thought," she told him. "I know she didn't mean to hurt you that day. I know she wouldn't. She spoke so highly of you when we were children."

Tolfdir smiled brightly. "Did she really blame herself for that little scratch?" he laughed. "It's hardly visible now!"

He lifted his left slack leg and showed the wicked scar where the spell had indeed hit him. Anja winced at the sight of it.

"Why hasn't she come back?" Tolfdir asked.

"She's been banished from the grounds." Anja replied, a little bemused as to why he didn't know that.

Tolfdir thought about it for a while before he seemed to remember. "Oh! Oh, yes... I remember now. Elli was sent away by Savos." He seemed disappointed. "I told him she did have a bit of a temper, but she wasn't a threat to anyone. That damned father of hers was at fault!"

Anja glared at him now. "Don't speak a word against my father! He wasn't to blame! He was just...confused."

"Really?" Tolfdir's eyebrows went up. "Have you even asked her how she felt about his apparent mental abuse?"

Anja's anger drained a little. "Well...no."

Ancano snorted behind them.

"Thank you, Ancano. We don't require a second opinion." Tolfdir snapped, glaring at the Thalmor agent.

Anja hung her head. "I didn't see..." she said, softly.

"We all make mistakes, Dragonborn." he told her. When she looked surprised, he smiled at her. "Word's been getting around about your present status. The pain you endure will purify you and guide you toward the truth. Find Elli and make sure you hear it from her."

"Thank you." Anja replied, smiling a little.

"Elli made this for me when she was little." Tolfdir reached into his knapsack and produced a small necklace made of silver and a gray gem. "The gem lights up blue when she is nearby. It turns red when there is Daedric activity around or Dremora are near."

Anja took the offering.

"It may help you find her." Tolfdir assured her.

Anja was pleased and honored by the gift. "Thank you, sir. I appreciate this."

"You're welcome. I will pray to the Divines for your safe return."

Anja gave Ancano a dirty look, but turned and left to continue her journey.

"I hope you won't find her dead, Dragonborn!" Ancano called after her, in a biting tone.

Anja stopped once, feeling the rage bubble in her chest, but simply resumed walking as if his words held no real sway.

Perhaps paying Ulfric Stormcloak a visit wouldn't be such a bad idea after all.

O

_Loredas, 2nd of Frostfall, 4E 199_

_(Three Years before Helgen attack)_

Elli had lost track of the days. Had it been a month that had passed since she had taken Sheogorath up on his offer? How long had she spent in her own mind just...wandering through empty woods of lifelessness? Did this all have something to do with her thoughts?

She reached an opening, facing the massive gates of Windhelm. She remembered coming here once to retrieve some supplies.

"Elli!"

The woman turned in surprise, seeing a reflection of herself being chased by her sister. They were both younger; Elli had been seventeen years old at the time and Anja was twenty years old. She had offered to take her to Windhelm to help her "clear her head"

The younger Elli winced when Anja grabbed her head. "Sister, I don't particularly enjoy this behavior in public." she growled.

"Come now, we know why you REALLY wanted to come to this place!" Anja teased, affectionately. "To see the great Ulfric Stormcloak himself!"

Elli blushed a little. "No. I can assure you, I need books for my studies and the closest place that had the ones I sought was here." she snapped, mildly indignant. "Now stop behaving like a troll and PLEASE help me tie up Quick Silver."

The horse they had taken with them was their father's; Quick Silver was one of the fastest horses they had ever owned and could reach their destination in no time. He had also been a steed that Elli loved to talk to when she was upset. It certainly didn't help her image with her father since he just saw them as animals, but Elli found that she could speak easily to animals and beasts before she could speak to people. Anja liked to affectionately joke to her about it, but nothing too serious.

"Are you upset because father had mentioned about the incident in the inn?" Anja asked, smiling.

Elli sighed. "As I recall, dear eldest sibling..." she said, "That was your doing."

"No, that wasn't me. That was you."

"No. You were the one who decided to place those false Daedra signatures in The Frozen Hearth." Elli snapped, giving her an impatient look. "Dagur thought the place was cursed and sent sixteen Vigilants to the place to purify it! Father was FURIOUS with me!"

"Sister...you used to enjoy such harmless games." Anja said, staring at her sadly. "I only do it in good humor."

Elli sighed and looked at her with a stare that carried a heavy burden. But Anja had not seen it then. "We're older now, sister. Time to behave with some dignity."

A man helped bind their horse to the stable.

"Do you think I have what it takes to be a good warrior, like father?" Anja asked her sister.

Elli grimaced. "You could certainly do better."

"Why do you do that, Elli?" Anja asked her. "Father may not be the most understanding of souls, but he certainly does not merit such disrespect from his own kin."

"Me?" Elli growled, glaring at her. "Disrespect him? Do you think I'm blind to his stares? His whispers? Whispers, whispers and more whispers!" Her voice was hushed, but grew louder in volume as her frustration began to grow. "And do you think that I'm deaf to his - Unless you have anything to contribute, you do not need to hear our conversation, Breton!" Elli had suddenly stopped to yell viciously at the man standing there to take their horse.

He quickly rushed off.

"Sister, calm yourself. You have proven you are capable as a mage." Anja argued gently. "I was not questioning your integrity."

Elli calmed a little and sighed. "Yes, you're right. I'm sorry..."

"Now then, let's take a peek at Ulfric!" Anja teased.

"Anja..."

"I mean, buy your books."

"Thank you."

Elli quickly conjured several pieces of gold from her pack. "I think I have plenty here."

A man passing them noticed her magic and snorted rudely. Elli caught this and waved her fingers with a scowl. The man's sword at his side suddenly transformed into a snake. He let out a shriek of fright and fell over, attempting to wrestle with it. Several guards walked by, noticing his ridiculous condition as he appeared to be wrestling with his own sword.

"Fool!" the guards muttered.

Anja looked at Elli with a smirk. "Elli."

"What?" she laughed.

_"It's all fun and games until someone loses an eye in a sword fight. Then it's just hilarious!" _Sheogorath laughed, from somewhere in her mind.

Elli had found the moment amusing. It had made her feel better to inflict some fright on him.

Maybe she really was a bad person and tried to convince herself otherwise.

_"There are no bad or good people in the world, little wolf pup." _Sheogorath told her. _"Just crazy people too afraid to admit it to themselves."_


	6. Bear of Markarth

~O~

**Bear of Markarth**

_(Two years before Helgen attack)_

Elli ran as fast as she could down the streets of Whiterun. She was being pursued by various guards wearing Sheogorath's head. They were all laughing madly with glee, pursuing her toward Dragonsreach where she quickly rushed inside and shut the doors behind her. The Sheogorath duplicates ended up colliding with the door and exploding in little bursts of cheese. Elli listened to the sounds and felt the tremors against the door before letting out a groan of frustration.

Inside Dragonsreach, she noticed several familiar faces. The wizard Farengar passed by, talking with the Jarl.

_"You remember coming here, don't you?" _Sheogorath said. _"You've heard stories of the Ebony Blade, after Azura had turned you away. It has been whispered on the lips of dear Mephala. She knows a good secret or two, doesn't she? Not to mention a few tips on a good bedroom position! Hahah! Yes, but old Balgruuf the Weaker turned you down flat, didn't he?"_

Elli sighed. "Yes."

The Jarl of Whiterun stood before Elli and she could see herself being turned away fiercely by his guards.

_"Oh to be a fly on that wall!" _Sheogorath sighed, with longing. _"To smell the very stink of your own crazy emanating from your pores! I love that smell!"_

Elli curled her lip at the laughter from the Mad God.

_"Ah, but enough of that. Let's change the tone a little bit."_

The world changed and became a swirling cyclone of colors before it changed into the familiar sight of Winterhold. Elli was now standing in the College courtyard, observing herself practicing spells with Tolfdir. She groaned softly and shook her head.

"No...not this."

_"Oh yes. The day you lost your home away from home!" _Sheogorath said.

Elli closed her eyes with a soft sound of despair.

_"Look, my little wolf pup."_

"No."

_"Look, or I'll cut off your eyelids and MAKE you look."_

Elli didn't entirely find the threat anywhere near as easy to challenge as she thought, so she opened her eyes and watched herself training with Tolfdir. She could still hear the words playing out in her head just before the incident had happened.

_Elli, now you have to focus. You've done so well these passed several months. _

_I'm trying! Don't you think I'm trying?_

_No, I think you're holding back. Your temper will only slow you down!_

_I don't have a temper! _

_Yes, you do. You have to get that under control if you ever want to get ahead in life. Your father had - _

_ARGH!_

Elli flinched at the pained sound Tolfdir had made as it repeated itself in her head. She opened her eyes, watching the sight of the old man crumble to the snow, his leg bleeding profusely from the spell she had shot at him. It soaked the area around the old man in a horrible crimson pool. She watched herself rush to his side, frantic with desperation. She was pushed aside roughly by a familiar mage who had been a Destruction Magic Mage at the time; a Dunmer woman by the name of Talsi Faerith.

_By the Nine, what happened?_

_It was an accident! I swear it!_

_Elli! Did you do this?!_

Tolfdir's groan could be heard. _It's...not that serious, Talsi, please. She didn't mean it._

_We need to get you fixed up, Tolfdir! Elli...we'll discuss this later..._

The scene changed and Elli was standing outside the courtyard again, pleading with Talsi with tear-streaked eyes. _Please...you can't send me away! The College is my home!_

_You've put yourself and the lives of these people who worked hard to help you at risk! _Talsi snapped, glaring down at her unsympathetically, _And for what? For some foolish and petty revenge for your slights you had endured? _

_Talsi! _

They looked up, seeing Savos approach the scene. The Arch-Mage glared at his fellow Dunmer sternly and took Elli by the shoulders. _Elli knows our rules as well as anyone, _he said, _But I have had to remind you constantly never to step over your boundaries as a teacher here. You have the authority to punish her as you see fit, but the authority to banish her from the grounds lies with me, the Arch-Mage of this college! I want you to remember that well or you will know the same fate!_

The Elli in the illusion looked up at Savos with desperation. _Arch-Mage, please! I beg you! Don't banish me from the College. I swear it, I did not mean to hurt him!_

Savos sighed sadly. _Elli, you were made aware of our rules when you arrived_, he chided gently, _I'm afraid you are no longer permitted upon these grounds. You will have to leave._

Elli watched herself start to sob bitterly and walk to the edge of the gates before she whirled with a fierce scream of rage and took our the statue behind her in an explosion of fire. Mages scattered to avoid the rubble that rained down from the destruction of the statue. Savos watched her disappear from his spot on the ground, disappointment on his face.

Elli closed her eyes as she attempted to forget the memory. "I didn't just hurt Tolfdir that day," she said, "I hurt my entire life. All of it."

Sheogorath chuckled. _"Well, I suppose that's one way of looking at it. Personally I see your situation as an opportunity."_ he replied. _"An opportunity to pit my madness against your own! A wrestling match inside your noggin! I personally really like the idea. Just you and me, one round, no tricks. You win, you get all the power your wee mortal mind desires. If I win... well, then I win. Shall we keep going? Shall we continue this wager of my power against your precious, fragile little psyche?"_

Elli scowled at the false sky. "I'm always ready."

_"Good."_

O

Elli's eyes opened with a gasp.

She was no longer standing in Winterhold, but in the palace of Sheogorath Himself. She came face-to-face with Haskill, who regarded her with that same, perpetually bored stare he always had.

"Where am I?" she asked.

Haskill took her hand and pulled her to her feet. "You are in the palace of Lord Sheogorath. My Lord is absent at the moment. He has tasked me with making certain you are properly taken care of."

"Who are you?"

"I am Haskill, Chamberlain to Lord Sheogorath."

Elli frowned and looked around. There was a dancer performing very impressive movements across the floor. She glanced behind her and noticed a throne and behind it, a root laden with mushrooms of various shapes and sizes. It also held a fountain carrying streams through grates behind it. Across the room were small stone pedestals in alcoves with various different items. The floor leading to the throne was covered in two, differed colored carpeting. The palace also had different colored flames in the braziers and the tapestries adorning the opposite walls.

"I'll have the court healer clean you up." Haskill informed her.

Elli was confused, but watched as a seemingly harmless woman approached them. "You must look your best when Lord Sheogorath returns!" she said, smiling sweetly.

"What? But wait, I - " Elli was taken by her hand and led on by the woman.

She was led to bathing chambers where the healer brought in several more handmaidens to tend to her. Elli was almost overwhelmed by the attention she received, but internally smiled at it. It had been a first since she had received such...focus that she rather appreciated all the little details and attention to appearance they pushed on her.

Once she was cleaned and dressed in her robes again, she returned to the throne room, finding Sheogorath standing there, addressing a group of yellow songbirds among the court hands. Haskill seemed ever so bored as always and looked toward Elli.

"Ladies, gentlemen, bird, freaks of all nature...and Haskill! You've heard of these things among your fellow madmen and women! Now witness, before your very eyes - and some of you, eye - that most rare and tragic of nature's mistakes!" he declared, gesturing to Elli now. "I give you: the maniacal Nord woman in denial! Though physically pleasing, she possesses a twisted and deformed sense of values. Take notice, if you will, to the hideous sense of humanity sticking out from the side of her madness! Also, take notice to the dying faith and broken self-image!"

Some of those made amazed sounds, others giggled a little and a few grimaced with dismay. Elli glared at Sheogorath as he gestured to her with his staff.

"No, I know. It's not for weak stomachs!" he continued, grinning. "I think what is most disturbing about this specimen is the frail notion of redemption! Now, take notice here - " He gestured to her head with the tip of his staff and poked her temple. " - The weight already being placed on her fragile sanity. Now I know you're wondering the same thing I am; 'how does this thing walk about in her world'? 'How does it survive'? Well, the sad fact is, it doesn't do a very good job of it."

Elli rubbed her temple with a scowl. "What is the meaning of this, Mad God?" she snapped. "Is it another game to test me?"

"Of course it is!" he said. He gestured to the rest of the watchers. "Now, off with you! Daddy has to speak to his toy now!"

They departed from the throne room. Haskill simply watched for a moment before he too followed.

"Now then, lass," Sheogorath turned to Elli. "Time for dinner!"

Elli blinked once. Twice.

"Excuse me?"

"Hungry, aren't ya'?"

"Well...now that you mention it, I am."

The Mad God must have been trying to disarm her somehow. It was strange how he so quickly turned the tables. Still, Elli wasn't one to simply fall victim to kind actions, no matter what or where they came from. But...her growling stomach suddenly reminded her of her own bodily needs.

"Yes, I could eat an entire village..." she murmured.

When she noticed Sheogorath's delighted look, her frown intensified. "Not literally!"

Sheogorath grinned and pretended to be disappointed. "Oh damn. I was hoping you wouldn't catch that. I could've had a lot of fun with that one."

"What is your purpose, Mad God?" Elli asked, suspiciously.

"Right now? Well, to have a bit of tea and some imported cheese, if you don't mind!" Sheogorath laughed.

Elli was given a bit of the cheese in question and some tea. It tasted sweet, sweeter than what she was used to in any regard. But...imported cheese was actually rather delicious now that she'd eaten some of it. Sheogorath had devoured at least two wheels.

"That tea is the best we have here in the Isles!" he told her.

"What's it made of?" Elli asked, taking a sip.

"Well...just a few things you can find around the house, really." Sheogorath said. "Roots...baby tears."

Elli spat out the tea in alarm and he laughed wildly with glee.

"Just kidding!"

Elli glared at him, but suspiciously drank her tea some more.

"But not really."

She grimaced with a groan.

O

_(Windhelm. Present day)_

Anja ventured to Windhelm with mixed feelings about seeking help from Ulfric. After all, joining the Stormcloaks seemed like a necessary evil, but an evil nonetheless. She had no real view on the idea of politics, but perhaps it was best to contribute to the safety of Skyrim.

"I don't know what I'm doing, Twilight." she sighed, leading her horse into the stables. "My sister needs me, but all of Skyrim needs me." She rolled her eyes after a moment of silence. "Why am I even talking to you, horse? You don't even know what I'm saying."

She turned to the stable owner - an Altmer with a cheerful smile. "I hope someday we'll get to know each other better." he said, once she paid him.

Anja smiled, though she forced it. "Not likely."

"That's too bad." the Altmer said, seemingly disappointed. "You seem like such a nice person."

Anja frowned at him, though she was curious by his cheerful behavior. "Aren't you worried about the dragons around here?"

He smiled and shrugged. "My pa used to say there ain't no use worryin' about the things you can't change. If it's my fate to be ended by a dragon, so be it. Meantime, I'll live my life the way I want to."

"Hmm." Anja considered those words. "Not bad."

She walked away to the great doors of Windhelm and entered the city. When she stepped inside, she noticed two Nord men talking to a Dunmer. Well, it seemed as though they were harassing her more than anything else. Anja frowned and approached the scene.

"You come here where you're not wanted, you eat our food, you pollute our city with your stink and you refuse to help the Stormcloaks." one of them snapped.

The Dunmer woman shook her head. "But we haven't taken a side because it's not our fight."

The other man scowled and pointed, turning to his friend. "Hey, maybe the reason these gray-skins don't help in the war is because they're Imperial spies!"

Her eyes widened. "Imperial spies? You can't be serious!"

"Maybe we'll pay you a visit tonight, little spy. We got ways of finding out what you really are."

"Hey!" Anja glared at the two men. "Leave her alone."

The two men glared at her now.

"You. You a Dark Elf lover? Get out of our city, you filthy piece of trash!" The man who spoke was wearing a brown, mildly dirty tunic.

Anja smiled threateningly and reached for her weapon's hilt. "Are you going to make me?"

The Dunmer woman looked stunned by the sight of the two men shift a little at the defiance.

"I don't like your attitude, so tell it walking." Anja warned.

The man in the tunic clenched his fists. "Don't like it? Too bad. This is our city. Ours! Don't think I can take you?"

"I'd have to be blind, deaf, crippled and stupid for you to be any threat."

That did it.

The man lunged with a roar of fury and Anja scowled, ducking from the swing of his fists. She drew her fist up and punched him in the jaw. Being in close proximity made her realize he was probably drunk given the horrid smell of mead on his breath. He attempted to swing again, but Anja caught his wrist, twisted and forced him into the dirt by pressing her heel into his back. The man cried out in pain and she glared down at him, tempted to tear his arm off at the elbow.

"Get walking or I'll take that arm of yours off!" she threatened.

The men quickly rushed off with a stream of curses to her name, her people, her family and every living thing that had ever existed in her life. Anja watched them go and yelled furiously after them.

"That's right. KEEP RUNNING, PRINCESS!"

The Dunmer woman looked at her with amazement. "That was amazing!" she gasped. "Why did you do that for me?"

"I don't hate your people like they do," Anja muttered, rubbing her knuckles from the force of her punch, "They had no right to harass you like that. Besides, what could I do? Just stand there and let them continue to threaten you like that?"

The Dunmer chuckled sadly, her red eyes narrowing. "Nothing new there. Most of the Nords living in Windhelm don't care much for us, but Rolff is the worst by far. He likes to get drunk and walk around the Gray Quarter yelling insults at us in the small hours of the morning. A real charmer, that one. My brothers Faryl and Aval sometimes come home with bruises. Oh, but try telling the guards..."

Anja snorted. "The guy sounds like a real ass to me. Unless you're personally attempting something on my life or wronged me, I don't care who - or what - you are."

"You've come to the wrong city, then. Windhelm's a haven of prejudice and narrow thinking, unworthy of one such as you."

Anja considered those words.

"Some of these Nords will come up with any excuse to despise us. And it isn't just the dark elves they hate - they make a target of the Argonians as well. In fact, just about anyone who isn't a Nord is fair game for their bullying." The Dunmer woman sighed and turned. "My name is Suvaris Atheron. I will not have forgotten your kindness, woman. Thank you."

Anja watched her go and looked toward the massive palace overlooking the rest of the city.

Maybe she could mention that to the Jarl.

She walked to the palace and the guards standing there stood at attention.

"Why are you here at the Palace of the Kings, outsider?" one of them asked.

Anja put on a smile. "I would like to join the Stormcloak army."

The guards looked at each other for a moment.

"Very well. Go inside."

Anja could hear their snickers behind her, but she was more focused on meeting Ulfric than worrying about them. She found him in the great throne room, talking with an older man in furs. She knew him as Galmar Stone-Fist from the wanted posters.

"Balgruuf won't give us a straight answer." Galmar argued.

Ulfric was leaning on his throne with a peculiar, relaxed sense about him. "He's a true Nord. He'll come around."

Galmar snorted and shook his head. "Don't be so sure of that. We've intercepted couriers from Solitude." he said. "The Empire's putting a great deal of pressure on Whiterun."

"And what would you have me do?" Ulfric looked at him with a glimmer of annoyance in his gaze.

"If he's not with us, he's against us."

"He knows that. They all know that."

"How long are you going to wait?"

Anja decided to sit down and watch the talk. She took a spot beside an older man sitting at a great feast table. "Hello." she greeted. When he stared at her with confusion, she gestured to the piece of sweet roll on his plate in front of him. "Are you going to eat that?"

The man frowned and pushed the plate to her.

"You think I need to send Balgruuf a stronger message." Ulfric told Galmar.

Anja watched the scene, eating her roll.

"If by message you mean shoving a sword through his gullet." Galmar argued, grinning and punching his palm.

Ulfric arched his brows. "Taking his city and leaving him in disgrace would make a more powerful statement, don't you think?"

"So we're ready to start this war in earnest then?"

"Soon."

"I still say you should take them all out like you did Deadking Torygg."

Anja couldn't help but choke on her sweet roll a little. The old man beside her looked surprised.

"Torygg was merely a message to the other Jarls. Whoever we replace them with will need the support of our armies." Ulfric argued, still failing to notice the woman there.

"We're ready when you are." Galmar insisted.

"Things hinge on Whiterun. If we can take the city without bloodshed all the better. But if not..."

"The people are behind you."

"Many I fear still need convincing." Ulfric ran a finger across his lip, deeply thoughtful.

"Then let them die with their false kings."

"We've been soldiers a long time. We know the price of freedom. The people are still weighing things in their hearts."

"What's left of Skyrim to wager?"

"They have families to think of."

"How many of their sons and daughters follow your banner? We are their families."

Ulfric smiled and stood up from his throne. "Well put, friend." he agreed. He tilted his head curiously. "Tell me, Galmar, why do you fight for me?"

"I'd follow you into the depths of Oblivion, you know that."

Ulfric nodded and stepped down. "Yes, but why do you fight? If not for me, what then?"

"I'll die before elves dictate the fates of men. Are we not one in this?"

Ulfric's voice took on a deeper, much more powerful note. "I fight for the men I've held in my arms, dying on foreign soil. I fight for their wives and children, whose names I heard whispered in their last breaths!" He clenched his fists and his voice seemed to make the walls of the room shake. "I fight for we few who did come home, only to find our country full of strangers wearing familiar faces. I fight for my people impoverished to pay the debts of an Empire too weak to rule them, yet brands them criminals for wanting to rule themselves! I fight so that all the fighting I've already done hasn't been for nothing!"

Anja's brows went up.

Ulfric's voice lowered a bit. "I fight... because I must."

Anja stood up and clapped, gaining the attention of the two men. She approached them with amusement on her face. "Bravo, Jarl Ulfric. Bravo."

Ulfric smiled a little, though it disappeared quickly. "Only the foolish or the courageous approach a Jarl without summons... do I know you?"

"Yes. We have met before." Anja said.

Ulfric arched an eyebrow. "Is that so...?" he questioned.

Then, his features lit up with realization. "Ah yes, you were with us at Helgen. Destined for the chopping block if I'm not mistaken." He took a spot in his throne once more and studied the woman up and down. "I'm always looking for able fighters. Not everyone can say they made it out of Helgen. Seems we're all branded villains these days..."

He noticed the necklace she wore. "Quite an amulet you have there. Enchanted, no doubt."

"It's my sister's." Anja said. "She's gone missing."

"Taken by Thalmor?"

"No. I fear by Daedra."

Ulfric smiled. "Too bad. It would have made excellent motivation to fight our enemies."

Anja glared at him now. "My sister's disappearance is no laughing matter!" she spat. "You'd do well to remember that when speaking to me!"

Ulfric's smile disappeared and he stood up, facing her with his mildly large nose in her face now. He dropped his voice to a rather intimidating manner. "Perhaps you would do well to remember who it is you address, woman." he warned.

Anja stood strong. "I'm not afraid of you, Ulfric."

"No, you're not. I see that in your eyes." Ulfric seemed a little pleased by this. "You fear no man. No woman. No living...or dead thing. You would make for quite a Stormcloak should you make the decision to join us. So long as whatever criminal past you had stays in the past."

Galmar looked at Anja disdainfully. "I don't see what good she could do us if she has no respect."

"Back off, old man." Anja warned. "I am in no mood for your sneers."

Galmar smirked and leaned back. "Hmm. Helgen, eh? Ulfric told us quite the story. If you made it through all that, you're likely worth something to me."

"I'm not looking to earn your respect nor your appreciation." Anja snapped, turning. "I am seeking my sister and thought I could do it here. I can see that I was wrong."

She turned and started for the doors, but Ulfric noticed the worn axe on her back. Frowning curiously, he stood up.

"Woman, wait." he said.

Anja stopped with a sigh and turned, facing him. "What?"

"That axe on your back..." Ulfric approached her. "Did it belong to Valund Bjansen, by chance?"

Anja frowned somewhat and glanced back, taking the axe and holding it up. "Yes, he was my father."

"Was he?" Ulfric looked mildly interested. "Then you are Anja Bjansen. He spoke of you. Quite a shining star in his eyes, really. It is my understanding that the fates have destined for you to be Dragonborn as well. It isn't often the Greybeards call one to High Hrothgar."

Anja sighed, but seemed a little alleviated of her tension. "Yes. I'm sure you've heard of my sister as well."

"No, I'm afraid not."

For some reason, that hurt Anja to hear.

"Oh..."

"Dragonborn?" Galmar stepped forward in disbelief. "This woman is Dragonborn?"

"It appears so." Ulfric said, staring at Anja with a new found respect. "We shall see if she can truly test her mettle then."

"Fine." Galmar looked at her. "But before I can put you to use, I need to know how much you can take. I have a little test for you."

Anja frowned suspiciously. "What kind of test?"

"The kind men use to measure themselves. I'm sending you to Serpentstone Island. If you survive, you pass. If you die, well, you weren't going to be much use to me anyway. It's where men have tested their mettle for ages. There's a strange rock formation, built by the ancients. Something about that place attracts the Ice Wraiths. You kill an Ice Wraith out there, and I'll have all the proof I need about you.

Anja snorted. "Does everyone here have to do this?"

"Only the ones I'm not sure about. This will prove your abilities, but more importantly, it will prove your commitment." Galmar told her. "Don't just prove it to me, prove it to your sister."

Anja smiled. "Fine. Not a problem."

"We'll see." Galmar replied.

When Anja left the palace, Galmar smiled at Ulfric.

"The Bear of Markarth meets the Wolf of Winterhold."

Ulfric glanced at him. "What are you thinking, Galmar?"

"I'm thinking...I might need a drink."


	7. Dragonborn

~O~

**Dragonborn**

Traveling up the frozen mountains to the Serpentstones proved to be more of a nuisance to Anja than a challenge. And as always, she had to leave her horse behind because the creature was simply cowardly beyond all comprehension. That and she didn't want to risk her steed freezing and have her spend money buying another.

Once she arrived at the top of the mountain, she could hear the familiar hissing sound of the Ice Wraith ahead. She spotted the magical anomaly swimming about in the air. Anja approached it, drawing out her sword with a scowl on her face.

"Come on then!" she yelled, to the creature.

The Ice Wraith was attracted to the sound of her voice and started moving in her direction. Anja stood in a perfect stance, but when the Wraith was just close enough, a memory flashed through her mind; she saw her sister, younger and innocent, laughing in delight with Akhos. Her features fell with anguish.

"Elli..."

The Ice Wraith screeched and snapped its sharp teeth, slicing her across the face. Anja cried out in pain and swung her sword, slicing through the icy body of the creature. The Ice Wraith shrieked and collapsed, writhing uncontrollably on the ground. Anja wiped some of the blood from her cheek and began to mercilessly stomp the creature until it became nothing more than ash at her feet. She panted a little, heart racing from the attack. But her features twisted and she let out a small moan.

After collecting herself, she retrieved one of the sharp teeth from the ashes and ventured back to Windhelm. When she attempted to work her way back to the Palace of the Kings, she was stopped by two men wearing tan robes and eerie bone masks.

""You there! You're the one they call Dragonborn?" one of them demanded.

Anja sighed, her spirits lessened from her encounter with the Wraith. "Yes, I am Dragonborn." she said, impatiently.

The other man snorted. "Your lies fall on deaf ears, Deceiver. The True Dragonborn comes... You are but his shadow."

Anja rolled her eyes. "The Greybeards seem to think so."

"Then it is too late. The lie has already taken root in the hearts of men," the first man said. "So we shall expose them to the falseness in their hearts by tearing out yours, Deceiver!"

Anja scowled and brushed passed them. "Get out of my way. I have more important things to worry about."

"You cannot escape the truth!" they called after her. "You cannot escape the True Dragonborn! When Lord Miraak appears all shall bear witness. None will stand to oppose him!"

They suddenly produced flames from their hands and one fired a shot, narrowly missing Anja's head. It caused a stir of alarm from those around her, but more importantly, it just pissed her off now. She whirled with a furious glare on her face.

"You want to play?" she spat. "Fine! Let's PLAY!"

Several people scattered, some calling for the guards as the men in robes laughed mockingly.

"The unworthy flee before the Master's power." the second man sneered. "No matter! None of you can escape the True Dragonborn's justice!"

It was chaos as Anja struggled to fight off their magic attacks. She saw a flash of violet and felt the heat of something beside her.

_Atronach._

A Flame Atronach appeared at her side; a female humanoid made entirely of glowing flames and wearing elaborate black metal armor. It seemed to smile brightly at her, though it had no eyes, but a dark mouth curved up in a smile of pleasure.

Anja swung her sword, deflecting a blast of fire it released. The flames licked the sides of her face, searing her skin.

"I've fought dragons with more breath in them!" she shouted.

"My Master has more power than you can know!"

_That's enough of this 'Master' shit for one day... _Anja opened her mouth and focused on her Voice, uttering FUS RO DAH at the men in robes. The power of her Thu'um sent them flying through the air and striking the stone walls of Windhelm. The Shout alarmed the people around her, who watched the scene in amazement. They whispered "Dragonborn" several times, but Anja was more worried about why these men had tried to attack her. She furiously approached one of them. The other was broken in several different positions, blood oozing from his mask. He wasn't moving.

"Who are you?" she demanded, "Who sent you to kill me?"

The man choked and coughed before laughing weakly. "Miraak has come back to Nirn... He is the True Dragonborn."

"Speak quickly and I will ease your passing!" Anja commanded, grabbing him by the robes.

The man laughed, but it died down into dying gurgles and he was still. Anja scowled furiously and flung his corpse to the ground. She began to root through a knapsack on his belt and removed a few things; one of them was a letter. She frowned and opened it up.

_Board the vessel Northern Maiden docked at Raven Rock. Take it to Windhelm, then begin your search. Kill the False Dragonborn known as Anja Bjansen before she reaches Solstheim._

_Return with word of your success, and Miraak shall be most pleased._

Anja snarled and clenched the letter tightly in her hand, crumbling it.

She returned to the palace and Galmar looked rather surprised to see her walking inside. "You're alive. I owe Ulfric a drink. I have to admit, I didn't think we'd be seeing you again. I misjudged you. You're definitely Stormcloak material," he said.

"I've killed the Ice Wraith, but now I have bigger problems to worry about."

Ulfric exited a room and listened to what was being said.

"And what would that be?" Galmar asked her.

"Someone from Solstheim tried to have me killed." Anja told him. "I need to get there."

Galmar nodded his head. "Yes, I suppose that is important..." he replied. "Well, before we go, I think it's time we made this official; You ready to take the Oath?"

"What do you mean, 'Oath'?"

"Before you're one of us, you must swear fealty to Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak, future High King of Skyrim," Galmar explained. "You must also pledge unswerving loyalty to your fellow Stormcloaks, to Skyrim and to her people. You can stick a sword through an Imperial any day you want. But that doesn't make you a Stormcloak. We're not just fighting Imperials. We're fighting to restore Skyrim to her glory and give her the king she deserves."

Anja smiled somewhat. "Okay. I'm ready."

"That's the spirit." Galmar praised. "By swearing this oath you become one of us. A heroine of the people. A true daughter of Skyrim. A Stormcloak. Repeat after me. 'I do swear my blood and honor to the service of Ulfric Stormcloak'..."

Anja noticed Ulfric watching the scene and repeated what Galmar said.

"...'Jarl of Windhelm and true High King of Skyrim'."

Again, Anja repeated the Oath.

"'As Talos is my witness, may this oath bind me to death and beyond'...even to my lord as to my fellow brothers and sisters in arms'."

Once more, it was repeated.

"'All hail the Stormcloaks, the true sons and daughters of Skyrim'!" Galmar declared.

Anja nodded her head. Truth be told, his words did touch her.

"Thank you. But I must go." she said.

"Do what you must," Galmar told her. "We will be here when you return."

When Anja departed, Ulfric walked up to Galmar. "You owe me a drink, Galmar." he said. "The woman has much more spirit in her than I would have believed I'd see in anyone. She's...much more than the Dragonborn fate has destined of her."

Galmar sighed and turned. "I still say she's got no respect for her superiors."

"Maybe so. But she'll come around."

Galmar arched his brows at him.

Ulfric frowned and shrugged. "What?"

"Nothing." Galmar shook his head and walked off.

Meanwhile, Anja walked to the docks, questioning Argonians until she found the Northern Maiden and its captain, Gjalund Salt-Sage. He looked up and seemed a bit haunted by something, but Anja didn't question it. Just as she opened her mouth to speak, the man started first.

"If you're looking for passage to Solstheim, too bad. I'm not going back there anymore." he snapped.

"I take it you're Gjalund?" Anja queried.

Gjalund frowned suspiciously. "Sure. Yeah. That's me. Why? Who sent you?"

"No one did." Anja argued. "But I was attacked by some weird little men - cultists of some Dragon sect who tried to kill me. They had a note stating they boarded your vessel."

Gjalund's eyes widened and he held out a hand. "Now hold on! That wasn't my fault... I didn't know they were going to attack anybody!" he insisted. His eyes fell and he seemed confused, perhaps even disoriented. "I don't even know how I got here."

"What are you talking about?" Anja asked, weary.

"It's hard to explain..." Gjalund said, "I remember those people with the masks coming on board, then... Next thing I remember, I was here and they were gone. That's not right, losing whole days like that. There's been something strange going on there for a while, but after this... I'm done. I'm not going back to Solstheim."

"I need to get there."

Gjalund scowled at her. "Have you been listening to me? I'm not going back there."

"I'm sorry, but I'm not buying the amnesia," Anja snapped, leaning forward and hissing near his ear. "People are out there trying to kill me. So you either take me there, or I just stay here all night with you. You take your pick, my friend."

Gjalund backed away insistently with fear in his face. "Hold on, now. I'm just a simple sailor. I never wanted to get mixed up in any of this. Alright, I'll take you. But we leave immediately."

Anja nodded. "Thank you. I'll be more than happy to pay you."

"Damn right, you're paying me." Gjalund snapped, taking the gold when she offered it.

Anja watched as they readied the ship for departure. She approached Gjalund with an apologetic look.

"Listen, I didn't mean to shake you up like that," she said, gently. "I've been a bit tense since I lost my sister."

Gjalund was counting her gold and he seemed to soften a little. "I'm sorry to hear that." he replied. "We've all lost those close to us at some point. If not from dragons, beasts, Daedra, or this damned war, it's something else. Perhaps I should have been more willing to listen, especially to the Dragonborn."

Anja chuckled a little. "I guess you heard too?"

"There isn't many who can Shout around these parts." he laughed.

Anja laughed with him. "Yes. Besides Ulfric, I suppose."

Gjalund's smile disappeared. "Yes..."

He glanced up and noticed that Anja had Twilight on the ship. "The horse can't - "

"The horse stays."

"But I'm just - "

"He stays. End of discussion."

"Okay, but I'm not cleaning horse vomit."

O

_Middas, 8th of Heartfire, 4E 201_

_I am on my way to where Gjalund calls Raven Rock, a Dunmer settlement that started as Imperial before they had abandoned it. I've only ever been to Morrowind a few times in my life, but Raven Rock is a mystery to me. I hope to find the answers to the reason this man named Miraak wants me dead. And why he claims to be Dragonborn. The Greybeards informed me that only one Dragonborn would live in a lifetime. It's unusual to hear such, but perhaps it merits investigation. _

_Forgive me, sister. My search for you must wait..._

"Well, here we are. This is Raven Rock. Can't say I'm all that glad to see it again. Good luck. Maybe you can figure out what's going on around here."

Anja could see towering walls ahead of them on the island as well as banners for House Redoran. When the ship arrived at the docks, Gjalund's workers busied themselves with tying it down. An older Dunmer approached them, but didn't seem to notice Anja yet.

"I was starting to wonder what happened to you." he said, addressing Gjalund.

The captain grimaced a little. "We, uh... we were delayed by bad weather." he told him, "Before you even ask... yes, I have the supplies you requested. But..."

"But what?" the Dunmer asked.

"This load cost me double what we had agreed on, Adril. Nothing I can do about it."

Adril groaned a little. "Damn it, Gjalund. You know we don't have that much coin."

Gjalund sighed and shook his head. "Look, the East Empire Company didn't give me a choice. They've raised their prices again, and there's nothing I can do about it."

"After all these years, they're gouging us for every last drake we have. Let me talk to Lleril. I'll see what we can do."

"All right, Adril. Don't worry about rushing it. Just pay me when you can."

Adril noticed Anja as she stepped off of the ship and regarded her suspiciously. "I don't recognize you, so I'll assume this is your first visit to Raven Rock, outlander," he said, "State your intentions."

"I'm here because I was attacked." she said. "Do you know someone named Miraak?"

Adril squinted a little in thought. "Miraak?" he repeated. He considered this for a while and he looked as though he was troubled by it. "Miraak... I... I'm not sure that I do. I... I'm unsure. I swear I know the name, but cannot place it."

"Are you sure?" Anja asked. "I just need to know anything."

"I don't think so. I'm not... The name has something to do with the Earth Stone, I think. But I'm not sure what."

Anja had no idea what he was talking about, so she simply left the docks with a sigh. "Thanks anyway."

"We'll be watching you!" Adril called after her.

Anja rolled her eyes. "Psychotic old - " She cut herself off when she bumped into a Dunmer in golden armor.

"Watch it!" the Dunmer snapped.

Anja smiled sarcastically. "My, so polite."

She walked through the small settlement until she spotted a towering stone in the distance. There wasn't anyone else around and it seemed to be abandoned. She squinted and noticed movement among the towering stone before approaching it. Several Dunmer walked by, working and collecting stones for what appeared to be some sort of shrine. She even saw a human man working among them dressed in a Blacksmith's apron. There was an Orc there as well, all working with pickaxes, hammers and various other tools.

"Hey, do you think you can help me-Okay, nevermind..." Anja had attempted to talk to a passing Dunmer, but was ignored.

She tried talking to the workers, but no one acknowledged her.

"Can anyone speak to me?" she snapped, thrusting her arms out in disbelief.

The workers seemed to toil in a peculiar, relaxed state, their eyes distant and far away. Anja stopped in front of a Dunmer and leaned close, studying her face. She didn't appear to notice Anja at all, but her lips seemed to form words that sounded transe-like and distant.

"Here in his shrine, that they have forgotten. Here do we toil, that we might remember..." she mumbled.

All around Anja, the workers were chanting together.

"...By night we reclaim, what by day was stolen. Far from ourselves, he grows ever near to us..."

"...Our eyes once were blinded, now through him do we see. Our hands once were idle, now through them does he speak..."

"...And when the world shall listen, and when the world shall see, and when the world remembers, that world will cease to be..."

Anja looked at the stone and approached it. When she did, her necklace glowed a soft red. Anja glanced down at it in surprise. So Elli's necklace worked after all. Could there really be Daedra activity to this shrine being created? She wasn't sure how she could tell.

"You there..."

Anja turned and was approached by a Dunmer in Telvanni robes. He seemed to stand with pride and almost arrogance; there were wrinkles around his eyes and cheeks and he had no hair on his head, though he had a long black beard. He was probably much older than Adril.

"You don't seem to be in quite the same state as the others here. Very interesting. May I ask what it is you're doing here?" he asked.

Anja was a little relieved that someone was speaking with her. "Well, I'm looking for Miraak. Do you know anyone by that name?"

The Telvanni Dunmer frowned thoughtfully. "Miraak... Miraak... It sounds familiar, and yet I can't quite place..." he murmured, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "Oh. Wait, I recall. But that makes very little sense. Miraak's been dead for thousands of years."

Anja laughed a little. "What does that mean?"

The Telvanni glanced at her. "I'm not sure, but it is fascinating, isn't it?" A smile lit his lips. "Perhaps it has some relation to what's going on here. Quite unexpected. I'm afraid I can't give you any answers. But there are ruins of an ancient temple of Miraak's toward the center of the island. If I were you, I'd look there."

Anja nodded. "Thanks. I'll do that."

The Telvanni turned to the stone without another word. He seemed intrigued by what was going on. Anja looked at him.

"What do you think they're doing?" she asked.

"Building something, clearly," he answered, with a bit of a snarky attitude. "And yet they don't seem to have much to say about it. I'm very interested to find out what happens when they finish."

Anja frowned up at him. "Have you thought of trying to stop them?"

The Dunmer looked affronted by that. "Certainly not! Doing so would interfere with whatever is going on, and I would be unable to see how this all turns out."

Anja snorted with disbelief. "Who are you, anyway?"

"I'm surprised an outsider has not heard of me," the Telvanni seemed boastful now. "I am Neloth and it is true that I normally prefer to stay home and conduct my research in peace. Everything's so much more convenient there. But, given that something seems to be taking control of the minds of all the inhabitants, I thought it worth investigating."

Anja considered this. "Neloth...right. So why aren't you affected like they are?" She gestured to the others.

"I have gone to some pains to ensure that I am immune to many forms of control." Neloth explained. "I cannot say for certain which is currently protecting me, but it bears further investigation at some point."

"Well...thanks for the tip." Anja said, "Is there an inn or something I can stop at."

Neloth looked beyond her and gestured toward Raven Rock. "The Retching Netch serves the purpose, dreadful name aside. Speak with Geldis Sadri."

Anja laughed a little. "Charming. Thanks again."

She made her way to the place in question and found a Dunmer behind the counter. He smiled cheerfully. This must have been Geldis.

"Welcome to the Retching Netch Cornerclub, home of the finest sujamma that will ever grace your lips." he announced, "What can I get you, outlander?"

"Well, I was hoping you might have a map of Solstheim with you I might use." Anja said. "I need to find out how to get to Miraak's temple."

"Right away!" Geldis said, bending down behind his counter.

Anja took a seat and her eyes wandered around the inn. "This place has quite a bizarre name."

Geldis appeared with a smile. "There's actually a funny story behind the name, friend," he told her. "A few years ago, I was walking down by the docks and I noticed a Dunmer staggering along with a bottle of sujamma in hand. He was one of my patrons, and liked to drink heavily, so I wasn't exactly surprised."

Anja chuckled. "That's not so bad."

Geldis held up a finger. "Ah, but you see this particular Dunmer was as naked as the day he was born and singing badly at the top of his lungs. As I'm watching this spectacle, a netch floats over the Bulwark towards him. The man looks straight up at the netch... yells 'have a drink' and tosses the bottle... and it never hit the ground."

Anja laughed. "What'd the netch do?"

"Well, the bottle broke on the netch, and it must have swallowed its contents because it started floating sort of tilted. Finally, it stopped and began to quiver. A few moments later, the foulest liquid to ever assail your nostrils spewed from its maw." He laughed and clapped his hands and Anja joined along. "I've seen plenty of drunks in my day, and I'll tell you right now that netch was sick."

"That's quite a story." Anja was still giggling a little.

"Well, best of luck to you, outlander." Geldis said.

Anja started to go, but paused and glanced back with a smile. "Well...a little drink won't hurt, I guess."

"That's the spirit!" Geldis cheered.

He offered her a cup filled with sujamma and Anja took a quick drink. She winced and smacked her lips.

"Whoo!"

Geldis grinned at her. "Good, right?"

"Yes, thank you." Anja payed him for the drink.

"I've seen many visitors come and go, but you... there's something about you that I like." Geldis replied, smiling. "I hope you find what you're looking for."

Anja turned to go. "Thanks."

_I hope I do too. _


	8. The Temple of Miraak

~O~

**The Temple of Miraak**

Twilight was frantic.

Anja hadn't known for sure why the horse started jolting when she moved out of Raven Rock and toward the hills. She frowned impatiently and tugged on the reigns.

"Horse, I'm not dealing with your cowardice today!" she snapped.

"Hey! Outlander!"

Anja turned on her horse and noticed a Dunmer approaching her. He was young, maybe her age as far as a Dunmer could be given the fact that they aged differently from humans. He stopped at her horse and pointed toward a section of ash and stone.

"There's a ghost that haunts those grounds." he panted. "I wouldn't go there, if I were you."

Anja blinked with amusement. "A ghost?"

"Yes! It haunts and frightens off travelers!"

Anja snorted. "I'm not afraid of death."

"Suit yourself, outlander." The Dunmer rushed off and called behind him. "I've seen it! I'm not going back! The damned land is cursed!"

Anja rolled her eyes at such cowardice before she advanced on the land. She was getting rather exhausted by the "cursed land" talk from most people she had crossed paths with. But her curiosity demanded she investigate this land and see for herself.

Twilight nickered with fright, so she sighed impatiently and hopped down, tying him to a tree. "Sit here and keep quiet, horse."

Anja moved toward the land and noticed that ash had covered most of it, but she could definitely see the foundation of what appeared to be a house. Frowning curiously, she bent down and placed a hand onto the ground. She could feel an icy chill through her veins.

Something bad had happened here.

A glimmer of blue passed Anja and she jumped, drawing her blade. She came face-to-face with a shade.

"Oh...I didn't see you there." The shade was a woman with a very friendly voice.

"Who are you?" Anja asked. "Are you haunting the Dunmer people?"

The shade sounded amused and put her hands on her hips. "Haunting? No, of course not." she answered. "Well, at least I don't MEAN to. I'm just walking around. It's all I have time to do now..."

Anja glanced down. "What happened here?"

"A fire. He burned it down. Same story, different versions. And all are true. See, it was a woman who cared for him, though others couldn't see why." she explained, her voice distant and sad now. "He loved her, though he would never admit it. Quite proud, he was, but she saw through all that. Saw the beauty no one could see. But after she died, he turned this house into the ash that covers Solstheim. To him, it was no longer worth feeling what small, fleeting joy life brings."

Anja felt her chest swell at that. Whoever this was, he must have been truly special.

"What's your name?"

"My name?" The shade thought about it for a while. "It's...hard to remember sometimes. Oh...Nuala. My name was Nuala. An outlander...like you."

Anja glanced down at the house. "Is...there anything I can do?"

"Well...I've been looking for my necklace. I made it for him, from the ash of the Red Mountain, but he didn't want it after I died." Nuala replied, glancing down. Her features were hard to read. "I've been keeping him safe all this time. He doesn't know it. Perhaps that's for the best."

"I can find it." Anja offered.

Nuala looked up at her. She sounded surprised. "Really? Okay. Thank you. It was here in my house. Maybe below..."

Anja knelt down and noticed something glimmering. She frowned and brushed the ash aside, noticing a cellar door. Intrigued, she grasped the handle and pulled, sending a wave of stale, old air in her face. She recoiled and groaned, coughing several times.

"Such a good horse..." Nuala sighed.

Anja looked back and noticed that Twilight was no longer frightened by Nuala's presence. She made a face.

"Hello?" she said.

Nuala looked back at her. "Sorry. I'm coming."

She turned into a floating blue orb and drifted into the cellar, lighting Anja's path. It seemed like a place of storage, filled with various shelves, chests, and cobwebs upon cobwebs. Anja walked into many of them and grimaced, shaking them off rapidly.

"Nuala, some light please." she said.

"Okay." The orb floated near her head, allowing Anja to see around the cellar a little bit.

Anja looked around. "So where would we be looking?"

"I'm sorry, I wish I knew." Nuala said, sadly. Her voice sounded much more distant in this form. "I've been dead for over 70 years now and memory is the first to go, I'm afraid."

Anja sighed. "Well...at least the cellar's not that big. We won't have much to go through."

"Thank you. You're quite nice." Nuala said, drifting toward a shelf. "Most scream and run from me when they see me walking around. I don't know why, really. I don't have any interest in hurting anyone. I just want to find my necklace."

"People are cowards these days."

Anja attempted to joke, but Nuala didn't laugh. Instead, the orb drifted there silently for a while.

"Yes...they are." she said, almost sadly.

Anja decided to search through a crate and found nothing. She sighed impatiently and found a burned strongbox. Curious, she pulled it from behind a drawer and sat on the floor. She brought the strongbox into her lap and Nuala drifted above her.

"My box!" she exclaimed.

Anja smiled. "The lock's a little rusted, but I think I can get this open with a little Nordic Elbow Grease...and a set of lockpicks."

Anja removed a few lockpicks she had retrieved from some Khajiit traders. She used one and wriggled it through the rusted lock, but it snapped of with ease. Anja stared at the broken pick with a sigh of dismay before looking up at Nuala.

"Well, that might complicate things." Nuala said, sheepishly.

"No problem." Anja growled, attempting to use another pick. "There isn't a lock alive that won't bend at my ha - DAMMIT!"

Nuala laughed a little. "Maybe try turning your wrist to the right instead?"

Anja gave the orb a look, but decided to give it a shot. Sure enough, the lock clicked and the box was opened.

"Nice." she remarked, smiling.

Nuala moved closer, letting out a delighted sound when Anja removed a few objects of value; gold septims, a few rings and...her necklace. "So THAT's where I must have put it!" she cried, sounding very happy. "Of course! How could I have forgotten?"

Anja removed the necklace, noticing the color of ash in the gem. "It's lovely." she said.

"Thank you." Nuala told her. "But...if you can. May I ask one more favor?"

"I suppose."

"May you keep the necklace? My soul will reside within it. Take it to him for me."

Anja frowned. "Who's this man?"

"You'll know when the time comes."

Anja stared down at the necklace before she placed it into her pack. "I was under the impression that spirits who die linger where they had perished." she said.

"Yes. But I died while wearing the necklace." Nuala explained. "Looking at the situation now, someone must have taken it off, though for reasons I cannot recollect. So I can remain tied to the necklace while we go. Besides...it may be fun to stretch my legs a little bit."

Anja chuckled. "Okay, I guess it'll be fine."

"Great! Thank you!" Nuala sound delighted.

"But please...try not to scare my horse anymore. No weird ghost stuff, deal?"

Another laugh. "Deal."

O

Anja made her way toward the Temple of Miraak where she discovered another stone edifice being constructed in a similar manner the way it had been at Raven Rock. The temple itself was surrounded in old dragon bones, so Anja walked around them before venturing to the temple. She could hear a female voice ahead and noticed a woman standing among the workers, attempting to get them to return to their senses. She was wearing Nordic carved armor that stood out from the others.

"Please, you must listen to me!" she begged to the people around her.

Anja approached her. "So you're not like them?" she asked.

The woman looked at her, regarding her with interest, but mild suspicion. "I am Frea of the Skaal. I have come to free or avenge my people." she told her. "Why are you here?"

"I'm looking for Miraak. Do you know him?"

"His story is as old as Solstheim itself. He served the dragons before their fall from power, as most did," Frea explained. "A priest in their order. But unlike most, he turned against them. He made his own path, and his actions cost him dearly. The stories say he sought to claim Solstheim for himself, and the dragons destroyed him for it"

"Whatever the story is, he tried to have me killed." Anja said.

"Then we are both on the same table." Frea replied. "Perhaps we can help one another."

"Maybe." Anja looked around. "We need to get into this temple first."

"I think I may have come up with a solution." Frea suggested. "We should - "

Suddenly, the gates to the temple roared open. The two looked over as two cultists charged from the temple, hands glowing with magic. Anja groaned with annoyance and drew out her weapon. Frea drew out two axes and stood in a proper defense position.

"Not these morons again!" Anja growled.

"You have met them, I see." Frea said.

"Yes. We've met..."

The cultists charged with their magic blazing. Frea took one while Anja took the other. She swung her axes and sliced through the cultist with near expert grace. Anja's own movements were skilled, but far more unorthodox than Frea's. She chose to sweep the cultist's feet, having him fall flat on his back with a grunt. The force had his ice magic shoot straight to the roof of the temple. Anja raised her leg and stomped the cultist's head. When he attempted to get up, she brought her sword down through his chest. It had him twitching violently, grabbing uselessly at the sword before finally going still. Blood gushed from the place where she had stabbed him.

Anja glared down at the cultist and pressed her foot into his chest, pulling the sword free.

"There was no other way it could have ended..." Frea said sadly.

Anja looked at her, wiping her sword off on the stone of a pillar. "Who trained you?" she asked, "You fight pretty well."

"It was Skaf the Giant, our former chieftain, who taught me the ways of battle. He was a great bear of a man, and a fearsome warrior," Frea explained, as they walked to the temple entrance, "I used to be terrified of him when I was a little girl. I was a restless and angry child, and Skaf taught me swordplay so that I could, as he used to say, 'put that fire to good use.' He was a great man and a good leader. I miss him dearly. But we cannot delay on the past. We must go."

"Lead the way." Anja offered.

Frea did just that and Anja followed her as they entered the temple.

Nuala had picked a perfect time to float around in orb form, making "oooh" sounds at what laid bare before her. Frea noticed the orb and watched it impassively. It seemed that the presence of a spiritual being did not do anything to surprise her.

"What is this creature?" she questioned.

"This is Nuala," Anja said. "She's a spirit I'm attempting to help, who promised me _no weird ghost stuff_."

"I'm sorry, but I just HAD to see the temple!" Nuala exclaimed, with a delighted laugh. "I've never been here before! This is amazing!"

Frea studied the orb with veiled curiosity. "You have spirit in you, I see."

Nuala floated in front of her and took her bodily form. "You're truly from Skaal village?" she said, smiling brightly. "I've been there before. It's a fascinating place and its people quite accommodating. Though, this was before you were born. Over 70 years before I died. Skaf the Giant was chieftain then. He was as big as they said."

"Did you know him personally?" Frea asked, mildly interested.

"Not on a deep level, but he was friendly." Nuala replied. "The Skaal people certainly were."

Anja rolled her eyes. "Ladies, I'd like to get moving, yes?"

"She is right, we must go." Frea said.

"Sorry. I'll be quiet." Nuala murmured.

O

Nuala hadn't been quiet.

In fact, she asked Frea many questions about the Skaal, though Anja was amazed by the patience the woman exhibited as they walked through Miraak's temple, battling cultists along the way. In between battles, Frea answered Nuala's questions without hesitation or any sort of frustration at all. Perhaps the Skaal had a way of practicing peace and inner calm that Anja hadn't seen before in others.

"...and the All-Maker - " Frea started to continue, but the sounds of shifting alerted her to a defensive stance.

Nuala returned to her necklace as Draugr started rising from their graves. One of them stalked toward Anja and let out a beastly roar, right in her face. By the Nine, it smelled horribly. Anja glared at the Draugr and screamed right back at it.

All around them, coffins were opening and Draugr were stepping out.

"Maybe I can help!" Nuala said.

She drifted in orb form and darted around two Draugr. Frea and Anja watched with surprise as one of the Draugr attempted to swing its axe at the floating orb, but ended up decapitating its comrade. The other Draugr had tried to fight back as well, but only resulted in cutting its sword into the other. The two women glanced at each other as Nuala continued darting around the Draugr and they continued cutting down each other in a mad attempt to be rid of the nuisance.

Once they were all gone, Nuala floated in front of the two women.

"Great, huh?" she asked, sounding proud of herself.

"Tell me, Nuala," Frea queried. "Were you a warrior in life?"

"Me? Oh no. Nothing like that." Nuala admitted. "Just a simple wandering woman."

Frea shook her head. "Pity." she said. "You have the spirit for battle. You would have made an excellent warrior."

"Really? Thanks!" Nuala exclaimed, pleased by the comment from the Skaal woman.

Anja rolled her eyes good-naturedly. "Ladies, let's keep moving."

They wandered into another room, where Anja could hear a soft chant. She walked into it with Frea following behind her. There was a wall to the left where dragon language had been etched into the stone. Above a coffin was a dragon skull, a trophy no doubt.

"Miraak must have not been too delighted with dragons," Nuala remarked, floating up to the skull to study it.

"He betrayed them," Frea explained.

Anja studied the word wall with veiled interest, watching one of the words glow with soft, white light. "MUL..." she read.

Immediately, she felt herself absorbing the very skill of the word itself, as she had done with the Greybeards. Frea and Nuala watched this with amazement as Anja uttered the word and was swaddled in a golden light around her arms and chest. They bore a resemblance to dragon claws.

"Wow!" Nuala cried. "You're the Dragonborn?"

Anja looked at them with a grin before studying the golden power wrapped around her. "Damn. This is cool."

"Dragonborn? Miraak was the Dragonborn." Frea said, furrowing her brow.

"I've been hearing that a lot since I've been here." Anja looked mildly annoyed by that. "And I'm going to get answers right here and now in this gods-damned temple."

Just then, the entire room began to tremble. Anja blinked.

"Why is that noise getting louder?" she asked.

The coffin beside them suddenly flew open and out stepped a tall Draugr wearing a horned helm. Around its waist hung an enormous iron key, to which Frea noticed easily. She pointed at it anxiously.

"Dragonborn, look!" she said.

Anja smiled when she saw it. "Hey, we might need to get that key off of you." she told the Draugr.

The Draugr opened its mouth and let out a horrible roar.

"Okay, we might need to take it off your corpse." Anja corrected, shrugging. "Redundancy aside."

The Draugr lunged at them, swinging an enormous axe. Frea caught the axe in between her own two axes and struggled to push back the powerful Draugr, but it simply cackled dryly and opened its mouth, letting out a powerful Shout that sent the woman flying back into the wall with a groan of pain.

"Hold on! I can help!" Nuala cried.

She buzzed around the Draugr for several moments before disappearing into his dusty, old body. Frea and Anja watched in stunned silence as the Draugr seemed to thrash against some unseen force before finally dropping to its knees. Its entire body glowed with soft, blue light before fading.

"Wow, this feels...strange." Nuala's voice emerged from the Draugr's tattered mouth.

"You've taken possession of its body." Frea said, standing. "How is that possible?"

Nuala - in the Draugr's body - stood up, flexed those dead fingers and looked at them. "It's strange. I read many stories as a child of ghostly possessions. I was just acting on fairy tale theory, really. But I didn't think I could actually pull it off."

Anja studied the possessed Draugr with fascination. "What's it like?" she asked.

"...sad." Nuala answered. "I can feel his memories, but they are broken...fragments of the past. I feel his sorrow as well. He longs for rest, though craves only eternal slaughter."

"We can use your skills to help us, then." Frea said.

"Yes, of course." Nuala replied, reaching down and taking the key from the Draugr's belt. "This might open the door."

"What door?" Anja looked confused.

"The door behind him he was using as a coffin." Nuala pointed behind her.

The two women looked over the possessed Draugr and noticed a set of stone doors hidden beneath the coffin. Anja smiled, pleased by the sight.

"Way to go, Nuala," she said, giving the possessed Draugr a rough pat on the shoulder.

The pat unfortunately knocked off the Draugr's left arm.

"Oh Gods, I'm sorry." Anja said, bending down to pick it up.

O

It was strange wandering the dining halls with the Draugr walking around with them.

"How were you able to possess a creature with such will?" Frea queried, looking at Nuala.

"Because he doesn't have one." Nuala told her, sadly. "Just a shell of lost memory and dark magic. It's sad, really. It's strange to have feeling again, only to feel nothing more than the cold grasp of death in this creature. I have only pity for these things, not hate."

Anja studied the skeletal guests still resting in their seats. "There has to be another way out of here."

"Let's split up and look." Nuala suggested.

She shuffled to one side of the room, while Frea took the other. Anja wandered into the kitchen where she noticed an alchemy lab, some potions and ingredients lining the walls. Everything was fresh, so the cultists must have been using them recently. She decided to pocket some of the potions for later.

Meanwhile, Frea approached the possessed Draugr. "Nuala, how did you come to die?" she asked.

"I was murdered." Nuala told her.

Frea looked surprised. "By whom?"

"I... It was the Morag Tong." Nuala told her, focusing those possessed eyes to her now. The Draugr's features seemed to struggle to form sadness. "I cannot understand why anyone would want me dead, especially Morrowind assassins who only target more higher nobility. Or...maybe I do. It's...hard to remember sometimes."

"We can find out." Frea offered.

The Draugr's mouth pulled up in a forced attempt at a smile.

Anja had been listening on the conversation through a barred window in the wall. She glanced down sadly before noticing a handle. Curious, she took hold of it and pulled.

Immediately, a hidden door in the dining area roared open. Frea and Nuala looked toward it.

"Hidden door. How quaint." Anja laughed.

The three traveled into the next chamber, Frea hoping there would be something that would tell the story of Miraak. They ended up into a larger chamber filled with Draugr and skeletons. Nuala gripped the axe the Draugr had on its body and she chuckled.

"Let me get these guys for you!" she said.

Frea and Anja just watched in amusement as Nuala charged the dead creatures with a yell. They seemed mildly confused that one of their own was attacking, but attempted to try and fight back after they realized something was wrong. Nuala's fighting style was clumsy and ridiculous to watch, but her opponents were simply lifeless husks, unable to really pose much of a challenge, even to someone with such lack of skill. Before they knew it, the Draugr and skeletons were dead, leaving only Nuala standing there.

"Way to go, you maniac!" Anja praised, flashing a thumbs up.

The possessed Draugr mimicked the gesture.

The three wandered up a flight of stairs, stopping to focus on a statue of Hermaeus Mora. It was a peculiar sight to them, but Anja had no interest in that right now. She was more concerned with finding Miraak and learning about what was going on.

"There's a door behind the statue." Frea said. "Let's go."

They wandered through the door and into another chamber, finding nothing more than a book lying on a pedestal.

"It's a book." Nuala murmured.

"Thank you, Nuala." Anja quipped.

When she approached, her necklace began to glow a bright red. She frowned down at it and reached out, but Frea took her hand.

"Wait. Something's wrong." she said, worry on her face. "That book...it feels evil."

"It does, but if this is what it takes to find Miraak, we need to risk it." Anja told her, "Let me do this. I'll be fine."

Frea still seemed cautious, but released Anja's arm and backed away with Nuala. Anja gave them an encouraging look before she turned her attention to the book. It was large, bound in a rough, leather-like texture with a tentacle design on the cover. It seemed to pulse with life unlike that of anything Anja had ever experienced before. She felt a bit of uncertainty about opening it, but knew that whatever was in this book, it would tell them what she needed to know. So with much hesitation, she picked it up and opened it.

The words in the book seemed to unfurl into a mass of green tentacles that wrapped around her neck and arms. Anja struggled to be free of them, uttering several curses to Oblivion. She squirmed and fought for as long as she could, but it was useless.

Frea and Nuala could do nothing but watch as Anja disappeared into the book.


	9. The Fate of the Skaal

~O~

**The Fate of the Skaal**

When Anja regained consciousness, she found herself transported in a strange, shadowy realm. There were piles upon piles of books everywhere, the sky a dull, green color filled with tentacles and eyes. There were pages that seemed to swim in the wind.

Anja looked up and noticed a man in green robes standing between four floating creatures dressed in rags with tentacled faces. They had multiple limbs and lifeless white eyes.

The man turned, facing her.

"Y-You must be Miraak." Anja guessed.

Miraak was wearing a mask, so she couldn't tell what sort of expression he wore. "Who are you to dare set foot here?" he demanded, in a thick Nordic accent. He paused briefly, taking a deep inhale. "Ahh... You are Dragonborn. I can feel it. And yet... No matter. You have done little beyond killing a few dragons. You have no idea of the true power a Dragonborn can wield!"

He inhaled deeply. "MUL... QAH DIIV!"

Anja watched in amazement as he was swaddled in the same golden glow as she was.

"This realm is beyond you. You have no power here. And it is only a matter of time before Solstheim is also mine," Miraak told her. "I already control the minds of its people. Soon they will finish building my temple, and I can return home."

Miraak turned to the creatures at his side. "Send her back where she came from. She can await my arrival with the rest of Tamriel."

Anja grimaced and watched as they drifted toward her and began to shower her with agonizing magical waves. She grunted in pain and watched as Miraak mounted a blue dragon and flew away. She struggled to keep herself conscious, but the magic that struck her was far too powerful and her world darkened.

When Anja awoke again, she was back in the temple. Nuala and Frea stared at her in disbelief.

"What happened?" Frea exclaimed. "You were there...but not."

Anja stared down at her hands and then, to the book. "I saw Miraak."

"Really? Where did you see him?" Frea demanded. "Can we reach him and stop this?"

Anja shook her head. "I don't think he's within our reach right now." she explained. "He's in a different realm entirely. He's the one influencing all those people working on the stones and swears his plan is almost complete. He wants to return to Tamriel."

Frea looked completely thrown by this. "The situation is more dire than I thought. We must go to my father Storn Crag-Strider in the Skaal Village. He may know something."

"Then let's move." Anja scooped the book up into her pack.

They made their way outside of the temple, into crisp winter air. Frea indicated a magical barrier in the distance that bore a resemblance to a windy storm. "My village is just ahead." she told them. "Follow me and I will take you there."

"Great. Let's go." Nuala said.

She started to move forward, but the two women looked at her.

"What?" she asked.

"Nuala, that might not be wise." Anja suggested. "Walking into the village like...that."

Nuala glanced down and laughed a little. "Oh, you're right. Silly me."

She departed from the Draugr and the creature seemed disoriented for several moments, groaning and gurgling. Anja and Frea simply cut it down with several swings of their weapons while Nuala watched in orb form. After a few moments, she sounded...exhausted.

"I have to rest for a little while anyway..." she said.

Anja stared at her curiously. "Why? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just...holding onto physical form for so long...exhausted me."

She disappeared into the necklace without another word.

Anja frowned down at it, but look up as Frea was already walking away. She followed her down the mountain, avoiding trees and waterfalls. She could only hope that whatever the Skaal were capable of, they could help her find answers to what was going on.

They passed another stone where more workers toiled, chanting the same verse that those in Raven Rock had done.

"My people are enslaved in the Wind Stone." Frea said, sadly. "Some of us were able to resist the spell, but...not them."

_Here do we toil... _Miraak's voice echoed in her mind.

They arrived at the edge of the village where Anja could see three people sitting on their knees, seemingly in concentration around the spell. Frea led her toward them, approaching who Anja had to guess was her father, Storn Crag-Strider.

"Father! I have returned! There is yet hope!" Frea cried.

Storn grunted with effort. It seemed as though he was trying to keep his focus on the spell. "Frea! What news do you bring? Is there a way to free our people?"

"No, but I have brought someone who has seen things..." Frea told him, gesturing to Anja. "She has confirmed that Miraak is indeed behind the suffering of our people."

"I feared that it would be so..."

Frea looked surprised. "But how is that possible? After all this time..."

"I fear there is too much we do not yet know."

Frea turned to Anja. "Please, tell Storn what has happened."

"But he's concentrating on that spell."

"It's okay. He will be fine."

Anja shrugged and approached Storn, seating herself beside him. She could make out the rough, bearded features twisted in deep focus. His eyes remained closed, but he did seem to focus on her now. "So, you have seen things, yes?" he questioned. "My magic grows weak, and so does the barrier around our village. Time is short. Tell me what you know."

"Well...I've seen Miraak." Anja replied, glancing up briefly at the spell shield covering the village.

"Really? How?" Storn queried.

"There was a Black Book in the temple," Anja told him, "That was how I managed to see him."

"The legends speak of that place. Terrible battles fought at the temple," Storn said. "The dragons burning it to the ground in rage. They speak also of something worse than dragons buried within. Difficult to imagine, but if true... It means what I feared has come to pass. Miraak was never truly gone, and now has returned. If you could go to this place and see him... Are you like Miraak? Are you Dragonborn?"

"Yes. I am."

"Then perhaps you are connected with him. The old tales say that he, too, was Dragonborn."

Anja frowned. "What does that mean?"

"I am unsure. It may mean that you could save us, or it may mean that you could bring about our destruction. But our time here is running out. The few of us left free of control cannot protect ourselves for much longer. You must go to Saering's Watch," Storn explained. "Learn there the word that Miraak learned long ago, and use that knowledge on the Wind Stone. You may be able to break the hold on our people there, and free them from control."

Anja nodded. "Okay. I'll do it."

Storn's lips managed to form the faintest of smiles. "All-Maker guide you, Dragonborn."

O

Frea had decided to linger in the village to keep a watch over her people, so Anja ventured to Saering's Watch. Nuala had been quiet the entire trip, which didn't help matters since Anja had difficulty finding her horse. So it required that she whistle loudly to call for him. Twilight had returned, rather loyal as she expected, but the horse was still a gods-damned coward when it came to venturing into a lair where trolls, Draugr and another dragon resided. It resorted in Twilight rearing and bucking her off.

"Damned horse...I'll kill him!" Anja groaned, staggering to her feet after being tossed in the snow.

The dragon opened its mouth and let out a bellowing roar, which seemed to distract the Draugr below. Anja watched in mute disbelief as they took turns Shouting at the winged beast. Even the trolls were getting in on the fight; swiping and clawing at the dragon when it drew too close.

"Oh, okay. I guess that works too." she said.

She made her way toward the wall where she knew another word would be. Sure enough, she could make out the words for the Shout.

"GOL..." she whispered.

Behind her, a Draugr rose up, letting out a sick screeching sound. Anja whirled, but she didn't catch the attack in time; the Draugr's axe swung, slicing her across the arm in a spray of blood. Anja let out a shout of pain before drawing out her sword, swinging in a fierce attempt to recover from the attack. It connected with the Draugr's face, cleaving it in two with a sick, crunching noise of its head splitting, dusty tendons tearing and flesh ripping. The Draugr's body collapsed and Anja gripped her arm with a hiss of pain. It was already soaked in blood.

"Gods-damn you!" she snarled, kicking the corpse at her feet.

It hurt, but it wasn't as bad as the indignation of being caught off guard. Anja winced and removed her soaked hand from the wound. It wasn't too serious, but she had to get it cleaned and wrapped up before it became infected. So she took out a potion she'd received from the temple and began to pour it onto her wound. It was cold, but numbed the area where the weapon had cut into her flesh. Then, it began to burn as the wound slowly sealed. Anja let out a hiss before tearing a piece of fabric from her armor. She wrapped up her arm tightly by biting into the cloth and using her free hand.

Anja sighed and looked around once she was finished.

"Where's my damn horse?" she snapped.

In the distance, Twilight was fleeing from a troll and Anja watched it go with arched brows. She spoke her words in a near deadpanned voice.

"There he is."

O

Anja returned to the Wind Stone after managing to get her horse back.

She stood before the stone thoughtfully, wondering how such a Shout was going to help free these people. She glanced from them to the stone before a thought crossed her mind. So, she positioned herself before the stone and Shouted the new word that she had learned, directly at it.

Suddenly, the entire ground around the stone started to tremble. The workers around her seemed to snap out of their trance and they scattered as the edifice's glowed brightly before shattering to pieces. Anja was stunned when an enormous creature then appeared near it. It resembled a bipedal, humanoid being with ugly, leathery flesh and a terrifying fish-like head. The creature also seemed to wear peculiar armor on its body. It let out a horrifying roar and turned its dead, white eyes in her direction. Anja tensed and drew out her weapon.

"Gods damned, you are UGLY!" she hissed.

The creature charged for her, swinging its massive fists. Anja rolled to avoid being trampled by its feet as it stomped down in an effort to crush her. As it did, several writhing tentacles appeared around it and she watched this in disbelief. The creature reared back and shot a blob of tentacles at her, to which she barely avoided by rolling to the side. She stared down at the wriggling mass for a moment before glaring up at the monster in furious disgust.

"What in the name of Oblivio - YOU ARE NOT SHOOTING THAT AT ME!" she spat.

Around them, the workers seemed to desire their own brand of vengeance as they seized whatever weapons they could find and charged in. Anja smiled with fierce delight, watching as the monster began to focus attention on them instead of her. It was the perfect opportunity. She raced up the length of the creature's back, drawing a startled shriek from its mouth. Anja struggled to hold on while it reached back in a futile attempt to grab at her. Below the creature, the workers took turns hacking away at its legs, tearing horrid wounds in the flesh.

Black blood spurted from its wounds and it stumbled backwards. Anja almost fell off, but she kept a firm grip by holding onto its armor before driving her sword deep into its right eye. It screamed in agony, blood spurting from its horrible wound before falling back. Anja took the chance to jump before being crushed in its weight as it collapsed to the ground, shooting up snow in the process. It gurgled and writhed for a few moments more before going still.

The workers and Anja approached the creature.

"You...saved us!" One of them was obviously from the Skaal village. "Thank you!"

Anja smiled and climbed onto the creature's chest to retrieve her sword. "You're welcome. All of you, go home. It's over...for now."

She grasped her sword's hilt and started to pull, but it seemed to be wedged deep in the creature's head. Anja pursed her lips with annoyance and pressed her foot against the creature's head, tugging with more force before her sword finally came free, causing her to fall backwards flat on her ass.

"Well, that was embarrassing..." she muttered. "Horse, get over here."

Twilight trotted up to her and Anja climbed to her feet. She mounted her horse and made her way to the Skaal village.

The barrier was no longer raised and Storn was sitting on a bench with his daughter, seemingly exhausted, but happy. When Anja approached him, he smiled up at her.

"The air is different. We are safe, which means you have succeeded." he told her.

Anja nodded. "They're free."

"So it is. You have proven yourself an ally to the Skaal, and so the Skaal shall be allies to you." Storn answered.

"So what's next?" Anja queried.

"If you have released the Wind Stone and broken the hold on my people, perhaps you can do the same for the rest of Solstheim," Storn told her. He seemed concerned now. "I doubt it will fully stop whatever Miraak is doing, but it may slow his progress."

Anja sighed and rubbed her head. "I have to stop Miraak now. I can't risk dancing all around this island."

"I cannot help with that. None here can. You will need the knowledge Miraak himself learned," Storn said. "You will need to learn more about this Black Book."

"What, do you mean this?" Anja removed the Black Book from her pack and showed it to him.

Storn took the book in his hands and his eyes widened a little. "Miraak had this? This does not look like something of the Dragon cult. It is a dark thing, unnatural," he mused. "I would have nothing to do with it. But the Dark Elf Wizard, Neloth... He came to us some time ago, asking about Black Books. I believe he knows a great deal about them." His features darkened a little. "Perhaps too much."

"Neloth?" Anja murmured. "I met him in Raven Rock."

"Yes. Seek him out to the south. Be cautious, Dragonborn. There is something else at work here."

Anja nodded her head respectfully. "Thank you, Storn."

She turned to her horse.

"Dragonborn."

She turned and a man approached her. He was dressed in thick furs and looked to be in his late thirties. "I don't know what spell you freed us from, outsider, but I thank you." he said. "I pray to the All-Maker that whatever this was, it doesn't happen again."

Anja smiled. "You're welcome."

"If...I may have a moment of your time." he said. "I know you're busy, but it's important to me."

Anja furrowed her brow. "What is it?"

"My name is Wulf Wild-Blood. In days past, my brother Torkild and I would share the hunt, but that was...long ago. He had a wild gleam in his eye, more than most. In my darkest times, I fear he fell in among the werebears of the glacier." he explained.

Anja frowned. "Werebear?"

"Twisted beasts, a curse of Hircine. True bears are noble and great creatures of the wild. But the daedra have no skill for creation, so they befile the All-Maker's workings," the man explained. "I've heard tell of men who, by curse or by heart's desire, become transformed into one of those vile things. It is a pitiable fate. And one that I fear has fallen to my brother."

Anja looked troubled by this. "Do you have an idea where he ran off to?"

"He set off from here so long ago, it's hard to say. Could be in Hammerfell for all I know," Wulf was despondent. "If you happen to cross his path, be wary. He was a fierce warrior as a man. If he fell prey to his more bestial side, he could be deadly."

"I'll see what I can do." Anja promised him. "If I find him and he is a Werebear - "

"Then I imagine you know what needs to be done." Wulf answered sadly.

"Yes. I understand."

"Thank you."

O

The journey to southern Solstheim was interesting. This half of the island was covered in ash while the other was in snow. Anja marveled over the differences and how the Red Mountain had changed how the inhabitants had to live. It was very different from Skyrim.

Nuala finally spoke from the necklace. "Yeah, it's something, isn't it?"

Anja smiled down at it. "Hey! Feeling any better?"

"Very much so. Thank you."

"So many people are relying on me to help..." Anja murmured, thinking about all of this. "My sister...Solstheim..."

"What became of your sister?" Nuala asked, interested.

Anja sighed. "I fear she may have become involved with Daedra. Though I have to consider the safety of these people before my own needs. I just hope wherever she is, she can forgive me for that." She looked away, feeling a bit of heat in her throat. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize." Nuala told her. "We all must feel the need to help those we love, even in death. I do."

Anja stared down at the necklace with interest. "And who is this man?" she asked. "You haven't mentioned him."

"It's as I said...you'll know him when the time comes."

Anja chuckled and shook her head.

Meanwhile, Elli observed their conversation through a "window" of the Isles. Sheogorath was standing beside her. It had been so long since she lived in the Isles that she had forgotten her sense of time. But she still maintained her will. Somehow, she had fought the Mad God with everything she had. Maybe it was the idea that she hated losing any sort of bargain. But she was beginning to feel nothing more than despair. Pain. Anger. Madness? No, there was no madness.

"Look at that!" Sheogorath said, smiling. "Little Anja's off to save the day."

Elli sighed. "Yes. Anja. My sister. The one all adore."

"Well, she chose them over you." Sheogorath laughed. "Such a shame, really. I wouldn't have picked boring, sane people over a maniac."

Elli looked at him briefly with emptiness in her gaze. "I feel like I should be angry, but I'm not."

"No?"

"No. I feel only emptiness."

Sheogorath's smile disappeared and it seemed as though his insane disposition vanished, but only for a second. "Well, perhaps we can fill you back up, shall we?" he joked. "But with what? Cheese? I once filled a person with cheese. Not very nice, really. He leaked out of his orifices. ALL OF THEM. Have you ever seen a fellow leaking cheese from his ass? It's not as funny as you might think! Maybe not cheese then, perhaps some spice. Spice always makes things nice. But don't put spice in a kitten!"

Elli listened to his ramblings for a moment before she turned to the "window".

Forgotten, as always.


	10. Filial Bonds

~O~

**Filial Bonds**

Giant mushrooms.

Anja had become familiar with the sights upon her trips to Morrowind in the past. She was impressed to find such a large, Telvanni settlement here in Solstheim. Upon her arrival, she could see a male Dunmer paging through a book while arguing with another, female Dunmer.

"Why are you out here? Aren't you supposed to be in the tower assisting Master Neloth?" the female Dunmer asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"If you must know, Verona, I'm trying to get this Ash Guardian spell to work," the male Dunmer snapped, annoyed by the interruption. "Now please, let me concentrate. Besides, shouldn't you be worrying about the damage to the tower?"

Varona scowled. "Master Neloth has tasked Elynea with repairing the tower. Why aren't you doing this in the lab, where it would be safer for all of us?"

"The, uh... the lab is too small. Also, I need the ashy soil. Master Neloth knows what I'm doing. No need to bother him about it though. He's quite busy at the moment."

Varona pointed a finger of warning at him. "It's on your head if something goes wrong. Just let me get back inside first."

She sighed and turned, noticing Anja approaching on her horse. "We don't get many visitors. Is there something you need?" she asked.

Anja stepped down and nodded, glancing up to marvel at the settlement. "What is this place?"

"Tel Mithryn. It's the home of Master Neloth," Varona told her. "You may have heard of him. He's a famous Telvanni wizard. In Morrowind, the Telvanni grow buildings from special fungus spores. Master Neloth grew one here to be his home. Don't ask me how."

Anja arched her brows. "Are you his apprentice?"

"No. Talvas is his apprentice," Varona said, gesturing to the Dunmer she had been arguing with. "I'm his steward. I manage the day to day affairs of Tel Mithryn. If you are interested in spells, he might be willing to sell you some. Elynea is our alchemist. She specializes in mushrooms and other types of fungus. Ulves runs the kitchens."

"Oh. Well, is he in right now?" Anja questioned. "I need to speak to him."

"Good luck. He doesn't do much of that." Varona whispered, so Talvas could not hear. "Just a lot of demanding."

Anja rolled her eyes. "Fine. Just lead me to him."

"It's the larger tower."

Anja nodded her head. "Thank you."

She walked up the incline and opened the door. She noticed a levitation floor in front of her and stepped onto it. She was lifted up into the air with a yelp and placed onto the floor above. She looked around, seeking out Neloth and found him with his face buried in a book.

He glanced up when he saw her. "You again. Didn't I see you in Raven Rock?" he asked.

"Yes, you did." Anja said. "I'm here to talk to you."

"Oh? Well talk and we will see if I'm interested enough to listen." Neloth quipped.

Anja arched her brows. _Rude. _She decided to break the ice a little bit.

"I've heard of the House Telvanni of Morrowind," she said. "I understand those from the house are quite powerful wizards."

Neloth smiled smugly and shrugged his shoulders. "Of course you have. Everyone has heard of the master wizards of Morrowind. We are one of the great houses that rule Morrowind."

"You must be almost as powerful as Savos Aren of Winterhold." Anja said. "My sister was taught under him."

Neloth snorted and placed his book onto a table. "Savos? Ha! He wouldn't be fit to be my apprentice. Of course he does have a knack for wards that would be handy to learn," he sneered. "If you see him, let him know that I might be willing to take him on as my apprentice. For a price of course."

Anja blinked. "Right..."

"So...why have to come to my tower?" Neloth asked.

"Well, I heard you know about Black Books."

Neloth paused in what he was doing - which involved walking to another table - turning with interest on his features now. "I do so indeed!" he said, "You refer to the tomes of esoteric knowledge that old Hermaeus Mora has scattered throughout the world? What could you know of them?"

"I found one. I need to find more."

Neloth approached her, reaching out with his long, bony fingers when she held out the Black Book to him. "Found one? Yes, and you read it, too, didn't you?" he said, smiling. "Don't try to deny it, you've got the look. I can see it now. Dangerous knowledge is still knowledge and therefore useful. Usually turns out to be the most useful, in my experience."

Anja frowned at him. "What are these Black Books? Where do they come from?"

"Hermaeus Mora has always tried to seduce mortals into his service with the lure of forbidden knowledge," Neloth explained, as if it was something she should have known. "Where the Black Books actually came from... no one really knows. Some appear to have been written in the past, others might be from the future. Apparently time is more malleable if you're a Daedric Prince of fate and destiny."

Anja shrugged her shoulders. "I've read it, but nothing happened. I didn't feel any change. I need to read more."

Neloth smirked at her, somewhat amused by her offer. "Now that is a dangerous path indeed. Hermaeus Mora gives nothing away for free. You may end up like Miraak, of course. Two power-mad Dragonborn. It could be very interesting."

"I have to know what Miraak knows if I want to stop him."

Neloth's eyebrows went up. "Miraak? The one all the townsfolk are always chanting about?"

"Yes. You may have noticed he's trying to return to Solstheim."

"Well, I knew something connected with Hermaeus Mora was spreading its influence across the island. I wasn't sure that it was in fact the same entity as this legendary namesake of the central temple. Although the villagers seem quite convinced."

"Okay, you're obviously as smart as they say." Anja argued. "Do you know where I can find another Black Book?"

Neloth nodded his head and turned to another table where a map was laying. "Oh yes. They're not hard to locate once you know how to look for them," he told her, pointing to a spot north from where they were. "I have one here that I have been using to locate more."

Anja frowned and tilted her head. "Nchardak... An old Dwemer ruin, I take it?"

"Yes."

Anja looked at him curiously now after she thought about what he had said. "Wait, you have one?"

Neloth sighed impatiently, almost exasperated by her questions. "Yes I haven't been idle while this fascinating madness engulfed Solstheim." he told her. "But my book isn't what you're looking for. I'm quite sure it is unconnected with this Miraak. But I do know where to find a Black Book that can help you. I haven't been able to get it, though. But maybe together we can unlock the secrets the Dwemer left behind."

"The Dwemer? What do they have to do with this?" she asked.

Neloth smiled down at her, though it was exceedingly irritating for some reason. "Forbidden knowledge was somewhat a specialty of the dwarves, eh? You don't think they would just leave it alone, do you?" he said. "It seems the ancient Dwemer discovered this book and took it to study. I have found their 'reading room' in the ruins of Nchardak. The book is there, but it's sealed in a protective case which I wasn't able to open. But perhaps the two of us together will be able to get the book."

Anja nodded. "Okay, lead the way."

"I intend to."

Neloth moved below with the use of his levitation floor and Anja rolled her eyes. "'I intend to'." she mocked, under her breath. "I, I, I. Me, me, me."

O

Anja and Neloth made their way in the direction of Nchardak, and the woman kept a close eye on any creatures that would try to stop them. Neloth seemed partial to walking, so that didn't bother her. They stopped in front of the Sun Stone and Anja dismounted her horse. It seemed that there were people enslaved to this stone as well. Since it was on the way to Nchardak, Anja proposed that she release them from this stone the same way she had done for the Wind Stone.

"What can you do?" Neloth sneered.

"I'll show you, princess." Anja shot back.

Neloth glared at her. "What? How dare you - "

Anja interrupted him by turning to the stone and uttering the Shout. Immediately, the very ground shook again and he held out his arms to maintain his balance. He looked completely bewildered by what was going on and Anja smirked at him.

"Wait for it..." she said, holding up a finger.

As if on cue, the edifice was destroyed and the same creature as before appeared, letting out a fierce roar. Neloth's eyes widened and he raised his hands, which crackled with energy.

"Dagon's eyeballs, you're an ugly one, aren't you?" he cried.

Anja drew out her weapon. "Try to keep up, old man."

Neloth glowered at her and released Thunderbolt shots at the creature's head. It retreated from the attacks with a frustrated snarling sound, raising its hands in an attempt to shield its face. Anja took the chance while Neloth had it distracted and shoved her sword into its left leg. Sick, black blood spurted from the wound and the creature reared back, kicking her harshly with its other leg. Anja was sent flying backwards, tumbling across the ash with a groan of pain.

"That hurt...just a little bit..." she groaned.

Neloth seemed to make short work of the creature with the use of his magic. Anja moved to her feet and watched in amazement as he fired blast after blast of lightning at its head, tearing the creature to ribbons until nothing remained but a steaming mess of scales, meat and bone. She made her way toward the dead thing before turning to Neloth.

"Should have known better than to challenge a master wizard of the House Telvanni." he said, with a smirk of pride.

Anja chuckled and rolled her eyes. "Yes, I guess I underestimated you. You've got strength."

Neloth puffed his chest up a little. "You did indeed. However there are more important things we must be doing right now." he said. "I am not attempting to impress you, Dragonborn. Remember that. Fate gave you a free pass, but you won't get such with me."

Anja's smile disappeared. She quickly made her way passed the disoriented people. She mounted her horse, before glaring at Neloth.

"By the Gods, you are so annoying!" she snapped.

Neloth scoffed and simply followed her as they continued on.

"It's not my fault if you possess an intellect sorely for brute force!"

"And it's not my fault if you're an arrogant ass!"

Nuala appeared in orb form. "I wish the two of you would stop arguing." she said, hovering near Anja's head.

Neloth reacted as if he didn't hear her.

Anja frowned down at him, curious by his lack of reaction.

He didn't see her?

O

Elli found sleep almost impossible in New Sheoth.

She could hear noises coming through the walls and maniacal sounds of glee from the windows. The guards - Haskill had called them Dark Seducers and Golden Saints - simply looked at her with such disgust and annoyance, but they seemed to tolerate her presence because she was there on Sheogorath's command. He was going to go on a trip to Tamriel to visit an old friend and no one knew when he was planning to return. As far as she was aware, he hadn't let just yet.

Elli was somewhat hungry, so she ventured to the kitchens to find something to eat. She found a covered platter and went to open it. When she did, she drew back with a startled yelp, seeing Sheogorath's head resting on the platter with a bright grin.

"Am I not just good enough to eat?" he laughed.

Elli stared down at his head and watched as his body walked over toward the table. Sheogorath's head called to it. "Hey, over here!" he called. "Yeah, a little to the left. No...warmer...warmer...YOU'RE ON FIRE! That's right, lad, I'm right here!"

She watched as his body grasped his head and fitted it back on with several twists and disgusting sounds. He grunted and cleared his throat before smiling brightly at her, extending his hands as if he expected some sort of reaction, but Elli gave none. She just stared back emptily.

"That used to make you smile, at least!" Sheogorath complained.

Elli sighed. "Forgive me if I can't crack a smile to a Mad Man anymore."

"And why not?" Sheogorath put his hands on his hips, as if offended.

Elli turned away. "I'll just find somewhere else to get food."

Sheogorath followed her into the throne room. "Come now, Elli. Talk to your dear old Uncle Sheogorath!" he encouraged. "Tell me what's on your mind. Well, at least before I have to cut your skull open and see for myself. I don't want the throne to get messy, now do I?"

Elli sat down on the floor near the throne where Sheogorath took a seat. "She has forgotten me. I have nothing else in life to enjoy..." she said, glancing down at her hands before staring into the stream where the water ran through the Isles. "I wanted to prove myself worthy of the affections my father had given her, but maybe I didn't do it all for him, or for her. Maybe, I wanted to just prove that I was her equal. That I could be happy just as she was. So just maybe...when I looked at myself in a reflection, I would feel pride. I would finally see something...beautiful."

Sheogorath was oddly silent.

Elli pursed her lips with loathing. "But no. All I see is NOTHING!"

She slapped the water, which distorted her image.

Sheogorath stood up and leaned over her shoulder, studying the water for a moment. "Well, perhaps it's because this water is murky." he suggested. "I'm always telling Haskill 'don't let the animals drop their little presents in it', but he - "

Elli just glanced at him, arching her brows with mild disgust.

"Ahh, my wee little wolf pup...have you wondered why you're still alive?" Sheogorath sighed, putting his arm around her.

Elli shrugged her shoulders. "Well...maybe Talos loves me a bit?"

Sheogorath suddenly laughed. When Elli glared at him, he looked surprised. "Oh, you were serious? Here, let me laugh harder."

He did and she scowled, folding her arms across her chest.

"Honestly though..." Sheogorath said, stopping his laughter. "Would you believe I am capble of decency?"

"No."

Sheogorath made a false expression of sadness. "Aww. That hurts." When she arched a brow skeptically, he nodded his head. "Okay, you're right."

"Is there a point to your words?" Elli said, mildly bored.

"Yes, actually. Think back, little pup. Wasn't there a time when you felt someone or something watching over you?"

Elli frowned and shrugged. "Well...um...Talos?"

Sheogorath snickered a little. "Well, maybe so. But it's not the God hundreds of blind mortal Nords worship." he told her. "No. Think harder. Back to the glory days of your misspent youth. Have you seen things that your sister couldn't see?"

Elli thought about it and when she came to a memory she thought she had forgotten, it startled her.

_Baby Elli rested in her crib, cooing at butterflies floating over her head. She attempted to touch them, letting out happy giggles. Peering over the edge of it was Sheogorath, grinning brightly down at the little infant. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a little stick with bells and colorful magic bursts._

_"Hello, my little mad bomb in the making!" he crooned. _

_Baby Elli attempted to reach for it, but he pulled it back and reached into the crib, holding her in his arms and doing a little dance, soothing her sounds with Daedric song. It was strange how she seemed so content in the arms of the Prince of Madness._

_"There we go! You'll be mine soon, my little pup!" he laughed._

Elli stared at the Mad God in disbelief. "It can't be..."

"It was, my little wolf pup. It always was."

He started to reach for her again, but she flinched back, mild disgust on her face. Sheogorath stared at her curiously. "Come now, my dear Elli." he said, using her name now. "You don't have to be afraid of me. What do you think I'm going to do?"

Elli snarled at him. "You're SICK!" she spat. "You're EVIL!"

"Oh my deluded little minion...tell me something I don't already know." Sheogorath chuckled. "But really, why would I want to harm you? I've kept you alive this entire time, though you've done things that could have brought on a full disembowelment. But really, why would I have to kill you? You. The perfect handiwork of madness itself! Delightfully psychotic and beautifully twisted in a million different ways? Why would I want to destroy something that stunning?"

Elli groaned. "Please, do you think I'm so stupid to fall for this?"

Sheogorath couldn't resist his laughter. "And why wouldn't you consider it? Why would that be so wrong, mortal?" His voice began to darken a little, turning much more threatening. "It's all a joke! Everything you've ever valued or struggled for... it's all a monstrous, demented gag to them! They are not even remotely worthy of one so perfect and pure! So twisted and insane! That should be mine! It's my KINGDOM!"

She didn't answer.

"Well, I'm off to visit my old friend!" Sheogorath's tone suddenly changed and he turned on his heels. "I'll hope my departure will give you plenty of time to think about our bargain, dear wolf pup!"

"The only way I will surrender is if you kill me."

Sheogorath stopped, turning to face her. "Pardon?"

"You'd better just kill me, then. Because I won't give in."

Sheogorath smiled at her. "I know you won't. You have pride. Quite a bit of it in fact for one so lived without it. But remember, it will never stop. So long as you continue to resist me, you will always end up here in the Shivering Isles. Whatever choices you make, whatever details you alter, we will always end up here...with me."

He walked away, whistling a cheerful tune to himself.

O

Neloth and Anja could see the ruins of Nchardak in the distance.

"There it is." she said.

"Let's go." Neloth ordered.

Anja hopped down from her horse, but Twilight suddenly let out a sound of unease, backing away. She grabbed the horse's reigns and tried to hold on to him. "Horse, what in the name of Oblivion is it now?" she snapped. "Stop struggling and sit still!"

Then, Anja sensed it and turned, seeing a man in furs stepping out from the trees. He was wearing what appeared to resemble the similar attire of the Skaal, but it was tattered, ripped and torn, wrapped around his waist and exposing his bare chest.

This must have been Torkild.

"You..." Anja said. "Are you Torkild, brother of Wulf Wild-Blood?"

The man glanced up at her, or rather...through her. "Who... thirst for sky... All-Maker craves the night of sun." he whispered.

"What?"

Neloth scowled impatiently. "We don't have time for this. Let's get inside."

Anja shook her head. "Wait."

Torkild seemed disoriented, mumbling under his breath to something Anja or Neloth couldn't see. "He hears the underslake of blood dust!" he whispered, in hysterical tones. He scratched the sides of his ears. "They can't talk the wave signs!"

"Are you...all right?" Anja queried, cautious.

Torkild suddenly stood up and smiled at her, though there was something about it that carried a madness. A particularly dangerous one.

"Power. He was afraid of it. They all feared power." he told her. "But I possess true power."

Anja blinked slowly. In her darkest of thoughts, she knew what had become of him, but for some reason, she felt compulsion to ask anyway. Neloth hadn't said anything, which surprised her. Instead, she noticed he was standing in a perfect offensive stance.

"THIS. IS!" Torkild bellowed.

Suddenly, he doubled over with a primal howl. Anja watched the sight with horror as Torkild's body seemed to shudder violently. His fingers lengthened before her eyes and thick brown hair sprouted across his body. He seemed to grow in size, which made her draw her weapon and back away. Neloth snarled and started to ready some Lightning, but Anja held out her sword, stopping him.

"We need to kill him now before he becomes too dangerous!" he spat.

Anja shook her head. "Please...just wait."

Torkild's face elongated and long fangs slipped from his gums. He stood up and his roars deepened into monstrous sounds that echoed across the ash-covered valley. When he stood up, he was now a fully transformed Werebear, towering over them with deep, thick snarls.

"Torkild?" Anja whispered carefully. "Please...your brother wishes only your safe return. If I must kill you, I will."

Torkild's eyes flared before he opened his mouth and let out a powerful roar. Anja backed away.

"So be it..." she said.

The Werebear charged at her and Neloth unleashed a blast of magical Lightning that shocked his back. The Werebear whirled with a furious roar and turned attention to the Dunmer, charging with teeth and claws flashing. Neloth attempted to keep the creature at bay with his magic, but it continued moving forward, driven mad with blood lust.

"HEY!" Anja shouted at it. "Come and face me, beast!"

Torkild seemed uninterested in her and charged for Neloth. He appeared to be bold in the face of this creature.

"You cannot challenge a master wizard of Telvanni!" he spat.

Anja quickly picked up a piece of rubble and tossed it at Torkild's head. The Werebear whirled and snarled at her, charging swiftly with its claws extended. Anja turned and led the Werebear from Neloth and it quickly jumped down on all fours, racing after her with greater speed. Anja attempted to reach a vantage point, but Torkild's claws swiped at her heels, sending her reeling forward. She recovered by rolling to the point that she ended up on her back, just as the beast lunged.

Anja quickly pointed her sword up and the Werebear fell directly onto it.

Torkild let out a roar that gradually died into a soft groan. The Werebear stared down at the place where her sword had stabbed him - right into his chest and through his heart. Anja watched in amazement as the Werebear transformed back into Torkild. Blood gushed from his mouth and he looked at her weakly, hands grasping at the blade in a futile attempt to pull it free.

"Forgive me..." Anja whispered, pain in her voice.

Torkild looked at her and for that moment, she saw peace in his eyes. "No..." he groaned. "Forgive...me..."

And with that, he slumped forward, blood gushing from his open mouth onto Anja's armor. She winced and pushed him to the side, pulling her sword free from his lifeless body. Neloth approached the scene, watching as Anja searched through a knapsack that Torkild had on his person.

"Are we done?" he asked, bored. "Because that wasted more time than we needed."

Anja ignored him and removed a folded letter from the pack. She opened it up and read what Torkild had written:

_Dear Wulf,_

_I'm writing to you now as I already feel my mind going. I fear that soon I will not be able to write at all. I came to the wilderness to better know the All-Maker. But in the wilds I found a force greater than any we've known._

_It is seductive, this power I've been granted. I know you would not approve, so I don't dare show my face to you. But know that I realized the greatest potential of my strength before the last._

_I hope to one day meet you before the All-Maker, brother._

_- Torkild_

She closed her eyes and approached Torkild's body, shutting his as well. "May the All-Maker grant you rest..." she said, in respect to his God.

She pocketed the letter and walked passed Neloth briskly.

"Let's go..." she said, harshly.


	11. Epistolary Acumen

~O~

**Epistolary Acumen**

The outskirts of Nchardak reflected the very image of a once proud civilization.

"The Dwemer certainly knew how to build for the ages," Neloth remarked. "These towers have outlasted their creators by millenia. The book is housed inside that dome." He indicated a dome just up ahead. "I'll need to unlock the door for us. Lets get on with it."

They made their way through the outskirts, leaping over broken bridges to avoid falling into the ocean. Neloth wasn't as spry as she was, so when he attempted to leap over a broken walkway, he nearly fell, but it was Anja who seized him by the robes stopping such an incident.

Neloth didn't thank her, but simply moved further ahead.

"Yeah, you're welcome." she muttered.

As they started around a corner, Neloth stopped and Anja saw them.

"Reavers!" she hissed.

She had crossed paths with them a few times through Solstheim since arriving. They were simple bandits who sought out treasure by any means necessary. They were simple to dispatch and even easier to fool, but Neloth had other plans.

"I had to clean out the riff-raff last time I was here, too. Where do they come from?" he cried.

The Reavers heard Neloth's voice and turned from what they where doing, standing and drawing their weapons with a collection of threats and surprised words. Anja glared at Neloth with a furious hiss. "You have got the biggest mouth!" she snapped.

Killing the Reavers who attacked them was simple; Anja swung her sword, cutting them down while Neloth delivered magical shots that blasted through their bodies with ease. One remaining Reaver panicked and started to run, but Anja scowled.

"Don't run, I see you!" she called, giving chase.

While Anja took care of him, Neloth approached the main door. He waited silently, listening to the sounds of death off to the side before glancing to the side. Anja walked up and she had been slightly sprayed in blood from the deceased Reaver.

"Maybe now we can finally begin what we came here for?" he asked, in a bit of a tone.

"Yes. Let's." Anja snapped back.

Neloth looked down at a contraption. "The Dwemer of Nchardak appear to have been fond of these control pedestals," he told her. "Luckily I found a cube to operate it inside on my last visit. I sealed the door when I left to keep out ignorant meddlers. Let me unlock it."

Anja watched as he removed a bronze-colored cube from a pack he had been carrying and placed it into the pedestal. Immediately, the doors roared open before them. Neloth smiled and gestured with a mocking sweep of his hand. Anja glared at him and let out a snort before she walked in first.

This was going to be a long day.

O

The two stepped into what Neloth described was the "Reading Room" of the Dwemer. There was a clear dome in the center of the room sealed tightly and within it was the Black Book.

Anja approached and knelt down, tapping the glass with her finger.

"You can see the book right there. So tantalizingly close...But trust me, no magic will open that," Neloth explained. "I'd have had the book already if I could. No, we'll have to do this the hard way. If we can restore the steam supply to this room, I'm certain I can open it. As you'll see, that's easier said than done. This way to the boilers."

Anja looked up to see him already leaving the room. He used the cube to unlock another set of doors. Anja walked up and noticed that it was an elevator. In learning what little she could about the Dwemer, they were far more advanced than any race in Tamriel.

"This looks welcoming..." she remarked.

"That it does." Neloth agreed. "...Off we go, then!"

Anja stepped into the elevator and pulled the lever. The doors in front of them closed and the elevator began to descend with a sick grinding sound. Anja made an impressed noise and Neloth actually agreed with her with a smile of his own.

"Yes, it's something. The Dwemer certainly were ahead of their time." he said.

Anja was silent, considering this. From Nuala's necklace, she felt a strange pulse of magic, but the woman still hadn't spoken since they arrived. She thought of calling upon her, but there was more they had to concern themselves with as they ventured deeper into the ruins. This Black Book would help her understand what she was going to do in stopping Miraak. Perhaps Nuala was just keeping quiet to help them concentrate. Still, she hadn't done so when they ventured into the temple.

As they entered the Great Chamber, Neloth wandered ahead. "The last time I was here, I only explored a small part of the ruins. I was here alone then, and I find an assistant is absolutely essential for this kind of dirty, dangerous work."

He walked down a flight of stairs and Anja followed behind him. "Oh yes, that's me. The hard worker." she quipped. "Others do so less."

Neloth smiled back at her, missing the jibe. "Now you're getting it!"

When they entered the main chamber, Neloth looked around with amazement on his face. "Nchardak, The 'City of a Hundred Towers'. In its day it was the largest of the great Dwemer Archives and perhaps the most advanced," he told her, as if she needed explaining, "In the old stories, when the Nords came to conquer it, it's said the Dwemer submerged the entire city beneath the sea until the invaders gave up. I have my doubts. But the city was a marvel of Dwemer engineering. Now... reduced to this."

He made his way to a control pedestal overlooking what Anja could tell was a flooded area. She tried to peer into the water, but it appeared to be black. Beside her were two pedestals and she ran her hands over them, feeling the texture of each dip and opening.

"The pumps only operate when a cube is in the pedestal. And unfortunately, I have only one cube." Neloth was talking, but Anja only half heard him. "These four boilers provide steam to the room upstairs. They're shut down, but they still respond to the control cubes. So, if we can find four more cubes, we can turn these boilers back on and restore steam power to the room upstairs. Then I should be able to open the book's protective case." He approached Anja and offered her the cube. "Bring that cube. We'll need it."

"Do this, Anja..." she grumbled, "Do that, Anja..."

She made her way toward Neloth's location. He had moved toward a display panel that seemed to reveal the locations throughout the Dwemer ruin. "Yes... here we are," he said, pointing to a spot. "This device shows the location of four more cubes in this section of the city. It looks like most of the cubes were moved to the lower levels, perhaps to try to control the flooding before the city was abandoned. Interesting. That would suggest that the city must have originally sunk during the first cataclysm of Red Mountain. Or that the Dwemer's servitors continued to try to preserve the city after their creators' disappearance."

Neloth walked away from the panel, toward a door across from them. "Three of the cubes are through here. This seems like a sensible place to start. You should be able to unseal this door with the control cube I gave you." he told her.

Anja sighed. "I really hope all of this is worth it in the end."

"So do I."

Once the doors were unlocked, Anja and Neloth stepped through them. There was a pedestal through the ruined hallways that housed a cube. Anja picked it up and placed it into her pack. Neloth smiled, satisfied with the immediate acquisition.

"I hope the rest of the cubes are this easy to find. Although knowing the Dwemer, I rather doubt it." he remarked.

Anja walked ahead and she heard a soft rattling sound, like metal rubbing against metal. She tensed and Neloth followed suit. Several bronze shapes made their way toward the wizard and Dragonborn, resembling metallic spiders with soul gems locked inside their bodies. Anja drew her sword.

"What's worse that giant spiders?" she growled.

"Dwemer spiders." Neloth quipped.

Two spiders lunged at Neloth and he dispatched them with ease. Anja delivered a spinning kick to one that attempted to attack her, knocking it onto its back. Its legs flailed and she drove her sword down into it and through the gem, ending its existence.

"Another one for the scrap heap of history." Neloth hissed.

"If this is all the Dwemer ruins have to offer, we have nothing to worry about." Anja said, sheathing her sword.

Neloth led the way through the hallways until they reached another chamber filled with water. Only a bridge allowed them the ability to cross the chamber. Several Dwarven centurions were seen lining the walls of this chamber. Anja studied them suspiciously, but it seemed as though they would not move. For now, anyway.

"These must be the 'Great Workshops of Nchardak'," Neloth said. "Impressive even in ruins. In the city's days of glory, it was reputed to be able to assemble a complete automaton in a single day. Much of the Dwemer army at the Battle of Red Mountain must have come from here."

"Yes, it's quite something..." Anja agreed.

She followed Neloth across the bridge to two control pedestals. "It looks like we'll need to lower the water level to make any more progress."

Anja sighed impatiently.

This would take a while.

O

A Dwemer Centurion was probably the worst thing the Dwemer had to offer.

On her trip to retrieve the last cube they needed, Anja had accidentally activated one of the Centurions by pulling an incorrect lever. Neloth had angrily chastized her for this, but it didn't take long for them to get separated while the machine pursued her down the ruined hallways. Neloth observed the chase from a safe distance and curled his lips with irritation.

"I admire the Dwemer skill, but this is getting tiresome." he snapped to himself.

Anja was hit by the Centurion's arm and it sent her flying with a grunt of pain. Immediately, her world went black.

_"You know, don't you?"_

_"Yes, why you two are so different."_

_Visions of her childhood danced across Anja's eyes. Flashes of the past when things were complicated, but more relaxed. The days when her sister smiled more. The days when they could play together and forget the horrors of the world around them._

_"You know the truth. You know."_

_"You've kept it from her, haven't you?"_

Anja groaned and opened her eyes, finding Neloth kneeling near her, healing her with a spell. "Sit still," he snapped, impatiently. "I can't have you dying just yet. That Centurion gave you quite the blow to the head, but fortunately, I was here."

Anja winced and touched her head. "I've been hit by worse..." she muttered, struggling to stand.

"There seems to be an inexhaustible supply of these Dwemer contraptions." Neloth sighed. "I think they may be rebuilding themselves while we're not looking."

Anja arched her brows skeptically at him.

"Be careful next time." Neloth snapped, standing. "When I say, 'don't pull that lever', perhaps you will recognize the wisdom in my words? Or perhaps you are so completely incapable of giving even the smallest suggestions any thought beyond your own recklessness?"

Anja smiled angrily and brushed herself off. "You know what? I have an idea. I have a brilliant idea. Why don't you go under the flooded part of the city and I'll count to a million?"

She moved ahead with a frustrated snort, heading through a room that lead to a winding hallway, leading into the Great Chamber once more. Neloth walked over to the large flooded section and explained that the last cube was through the northern door, however the water had to be completely drained in order to proceed. Anja placed the cubes in the necessary pedestals that would drain the water. She followed him down the set of stairs where two insect-like machines stood at attention. They resembled ballista's with legs.

"Walking ballista's?" Anja exclaimed.

One of them fired an arrow that embedded itself into the wall near Anja's head. She stared at the massive arrow in shock before glaring at the metal creatures.

"Gods be damned, you're going to perish for that!" she spat.

The two charged for the ballista's; Anja swinging her sword and Neloth firing his magic. It didn't take long to dispose of them before they arrived at the Northern door. Neloth dusted his hands off with several sweeps of them together.

"This will lead us to the Aqueduct." he told her.

Anja followed him, but not before giving the remains of the ballista's a swift kick with her foot.

There were several raised bridges inside the next room. It took a few times to bring them down via the pedestals. Neloth smiled with satisfaction. "The last cube is somewhere in here. I hope it won't require more swimming around in this filth."

Anja smiled smugly at him. "You should leave slogging around in the muck to us youngsters." she sneered.

"You've dragged me down here, had me shot at by Dwemer automatons and attacked by Reavers!" Neloth complained.

"You forgot about the part where I kicked you in the water." Anja said, calmly.

"What? I don't seem to recall that - " Neloth didn't get to finish as Anja kicked him right into the water with a smirk on her face.

Neloth surfaced with an indignant scowl on his face.

"Oops." Anja said, deadpanned.

O

After retrieving the final cube and hurrying from several automatons, Neloth led the way back to the main chamber, but the water was rushing through the hallways and corridors faster than they realized. It resorted to having to swim through it.

"Watch out, the water's rising even higher with both pumps shut down." Neloth warned.

Anja smiled sarcastically, spitting out water than entered her mouth. "Thanks for the warning."

Once they stepped out of the water and approached the cube pedestals, Anja dumped the cubes she had collected onto the floor and began to fit them into their proper place. Neloth took a moment to collect himself from the strenuous swim.

"That was easier than I expected. I'm glad you were here to do all the hard work," Neloth said, "With the cubes I retrieved, we should now have a total of five. I hope you haven't left more scattered about. With the cube I retrieved from the pumping pedestal, we should now have five cubes - exactly what we need. Now we can finally see about getting those boilers started."

"Now we will finally see if you know what you're talking about..." Anja muttered under her breath.

With a weak groan and sputter, the boilers roared to life. Anja smiled and Neloth looked pleased.

"That seems to have done it. Good. It took longer than I'd hoped, but at least it's finally done." he said. He turned to go. "I'm going to head back upstairs and see if the reading room has steam. If so, it should be a simple matter to release the book."

Anja followed him. Upon reaching the reading room, Neloth was waiting by the control pedestal. "Now that the boilers are working, it should be simple to release the book from it's protective case." He pressed a button near the case and the glass parted. The pedestal arose and the book was released. "At last. I hope it was worth it."

"I agree." Anja said.

She approached the Black Book and looked at Neloth. He simply smiled at her and gestured to it.

"Please... be my guest. You deserve the first look. Besides, it could be very dangerous. These books are known to drive many people insane." he told her.

Anja glared at him.

"What's the worst that could happen?" Neloth sneered. Then, he shrugged his shoulders and tapped his chin thoughtfully, glancing upwards. "Well, you could have your mind sucked dry by Hermaeus Mora... but that's supposed to be very rare."

Anja hesitated a moment more before she picked up the book and opened it. Immediately, tentacles seized her tightly once more. Neloth observed this impassively, though waved a little with a bright grin on his face. "Oh good. Be sure to say hello to Hermaeus Mora for me if you see him."

Anja glared at him furiously. "Neloth, you AAAAA - "

She was cut off as she was yanked into the book once more.

O

_"You let him hurt her..."_

_"You sat by and watched..."_

Anja groaned and focused her vision on the world before her; the same realm filled with rows of books, floating pages and eerie statues. Above her, she could make out the sight of a mass of eyeballs and tentacles appearing in thin air, watching her.

The voice of Hermaeus Mora emerged from it. It constantly changed, altered from high to low pitches. "Welcome to Apocrypha...where all knowledge is hoarded." he told her, "Sate your thirst for knowledge in the endless stocks of my library." He seemed to inhale and Apocrypha felt as though it trembled with the gesture. "If you tire of your search, read your book again to return to your mortal life. For a time. The lure of Apocrypha will call you back. It is your fate."

Anja reached out when he started to disappear. "Wait!" she shouted.

But he was gone and she was alone.

Well, for now, anyway.

Anja made her way through the moving passage before her. She could scarcely make out the sounds of whispers around her and she sought them out. She kept her sword drawn and occasionally looked around as the walls seemed to move.

_"Beware his Seekers. They tell lies..."_

_"The Lurkers will find you..."_

Anja could see the same tentacled creatures floating ahead of her. They must have been the Seekers that the voices warned her about, but Anja was not one to be so afraid of mere Daedra. She scowled in their direction before whistling loudly.

The Seekers turned and let out chime-like screeches, raising their arms to prepare the same magical blasts they inflicted on her before. But Anja was ready this time. If she was to face this Daedric Prince, she was prepared to deal with whatever consequences came along the way.

"Come and get me!" she bellowed.

She Shouted them, deflected their magic with her sword and cut them into dust. But as she did this, voices whispered in her head that were not her own. Voices that carried a curiosity, perhaps even a malevolent warning that she attempted to ignore.

_"Why do you still fight, Dragonborn?"_

_"Your sister will die. She will forsake her life."_

_"They do not appreciate you."_

It must have been this place. Anja knew she had to get out as quickly as possible.

_"We know the truth, Anja Bjansen. We have seen it here, with Him."_

Anja worked her way through Apocrypha, hoping that her instinct and the path laid out for her led her to answers. She could feel the necklace that Elli had made glowing red hot. This was pure Daedra, this was the purest form of evil. It had to be.

When she came to a dead end, she noticed the same Black Book she had read laying on a pedestal. It was huge, nearly the size fit for a Giant. She grunted and used two hands to open it up.

Once more, the Daedric Prince appeared in a mass of tentacles and eyes. Being so close to him made her shudder deep within her bones. Those eyes were unnatural and carried the ageless intellect befitting the Prince Himself, but she also knew there was ill-intent there.

"Well done, my champion. Your journey towards enlightenment has finally led you here, to my realm, as I knew it would." Hermaeus Mora crooned.

Anja frowned at him. "What do you want with me?"

"You have entered my realm. You have sought out the forbidden knowledge that only one other has obtained." His voice seemed to lighten, perhaps with some twisted amusement. "You are Dragonborn, like Miraak before you. A seeker of knowledge and power."

Anja shrugged her shoulders. "Yes, I came here to learn Miraak's secrets."

"All that he knows he learned from me." Hermaeus Mora hissed, his voice deepening. "And you will serve me just as he had."

Anja scowled. "I won't serve you, monster. I just want to defeat Miraak!"

"You will serve me, willing or not," Hermaeus Mora's voice dropped lower, perhaps containing a hidden fury at the presumption from one so mortal and...insignificant to him. "All who seek after the secrets of the world are my servants. No, look around. You have done nothing here on your own. You could spend a hundred lifetimes searching my library, and you will never find what you seek."

Anja sighed, understanding the severity of this. "Tell me what you want, and I will bring it to you."

Hermaeus Mora sighed, pleased. "Your loyalty will be richly rewarded. The Skaal have withheld their secrets from me for many long years. The time has come for this knowledge to be added to my library."

"Betray the Ska - " Anja began. "No, I won't."

"Then perhaps there is something else you seek." Hermaeus Mora was truly pushing her. "I know what you want: to use you power as Dragonborn to bend the world to your will. Here then is the knowledge you need, although you did not know you needed it. The second Word of Power. Use it to bend the will of mortals to your purpose. But this is not enough. You...seek your sister out."

Anja blinked rapidly and glanced down, ashamed to have been affected by his words.

"I will offer you her secrets as well, upon learning the final Word of Power. Miraak knows the final Word of Power. Without that, you cannot hope to surpass him. Miraak served me well, and he was rewarded. I can grant you the same power that he wields, but all knowledge has its price."

Anja frowned hesitantly. "I will talk to the Skaal and bring you their secrets..."

"I know you will." Hermaeus Mora hissed, his voice taking on a more gleeful pitch. "And then I will give you the knowledge that you seek."

Anja hesitated for another moment. "How do I know I can trust you, demon?"

"My word is as true as fate, as inevitable as destiny. Bring me what I want, and I will give you what you seek."

Anja sighed and nodded. "Very well."

"Send the Skaal shaman to me. He holds the secrets that will be mine..." Hermaeus Mora growled, before disappearing.

Anja stared down at the Black Book and could feel new power flowing into her.

_"There is a price..." _

That warning voice was not hers, but she still felt that she had to agree.


	12. Dead and Forgotten

~O~

**Dead and Forgotten**

Anja found herself back in the ruins of Nchardak. Neloth approached her and looked intrigued.

"What happened? What did you see?" he asked, anxiously. "Different people have very different experiences when reading these books."

Anja looked down at the Black Book still in her hands. "You're still acting surprisingly sane, too. What did he have to say? He must have wanted something from you."

"I learned the second Word of the Bend Will Shout."

Neloth smiled and nodded his head. "No wonder the Dwemer were so interested in that book. It was indeed one that Miraak used to advance his power as Dragonborn," Neloth replied. He arched his eyebrows at her. "But I assume there's some bad news? It would be unlike Hermaeus Mora to allow anyone to gain such knowledge without exacting a price."

"Well...Mora desires the Skaal's secrets."

Neloth snorted. "Hmph. What secrets could they have worth keeping from old Mora? Sounds like a bargain to me." he said. "Hermaeus Mora learns some fascinating new ways to skin a horker and you become the second most powerful Dragonborn that ever lived." He waved his hand in the air and started walking ahead of her. "Well, I suppose that gives me a lot to think about. I need to get back to Tel Mithryn. I have some ideas about how to locate more of these Black Books..."

"Good. Then I can head to the village." Anja said.

They started to leave.

"That could have gone worse." Anja quipped.

However, when the two stepped outside, they were greeted by the flapping of wings and the sight of an enormous dragon landing on one of the towers. Neloth's eyes widened in shock and Anja quickly drew her sword and her enchanted shield.

"You've GOT to be joking!" Anja snapped, glaring skyward.

"By Malacath's toenails, where did that come from?" Neloth demanded.

"Dragon!" Anja called up to the beast. "Who are you?"

"I am Krosulhah!" the dragon thundered. "Miraak has commanded your death. So it shall be."

"Sorcerer..." Anja whispered, marveling the beast's name. "Very well. I shall consider ending you a great honor!"

"The honor will be MINE, False Dragonborn!" Krosulhah bellowed.

The dragon swooped down, diving right for her and blasting a wave of frost. Anja cringed and avoided the jagged shards that nearly sliced her to ribbons, protecting her face with her shield. Neloth was covered in a Whirlwind Cloak spell to avoid having the shards cut into him. He uttered several Dunmer curses as he attempted to shoot at the dragon with his magic.

Krosulhah swooped down and Anja took that precise moment to leap on the dragon's back. Neloth watched in disbelief as the dragon flew back and forth, thrashing in midair in an effort to rid himself of the pest on his back.

"Dragonborn! What are you doing?!" he demanded.

Krosulhah swooped passed him. "I don't know!" Anja yelled back.

"That isn't a good idea!" Neloth insisted.

Again, the dragon tumbled passed him. "I KNOW!" Anja cried.

Krosulhah was stabbed in the shoulder by Anja's sword. He let out a screech of pain. When she twisted the sword deeper, the dragon screamed and dove down to the stone floors of Nchardak. Anja was thrown from the force and rolled, losing her sword in the process. It remained embedded in the dragon's shoulder as he attempted to gain flight. But his wing refused to cooperate and Krosulhah stared down at it in disbelief before letting out a dry laugh of amusement, despite his pain.

"Ahaha, morokei mulaag [glorious strength] in you, bron [Nord]," he hissed, facing her with his wing limping uselessly to the side. "Voth Ahkrin [with courage] do you fight. You truly have the blood of a Dovah flowing in your veins. Perhaps Miraak was wrong..."

Anja kept her shield high. "Krosis [apologies]. But your drog [lord] brings only dukaan [dishonor] to your proud race. You do not need to fight for him."

"Nid [No]," Krosulhah said, with regret rumbling from his bull-like throat. "I do not. But it is beyond my will anymore. Briinah [sister], you fight with bravery, but I must end you."

Anja nodded sadly. "I'm afraid I have other plans, Krosulhah."

The dragon reared up and roared, charging at her with his wing hanging uselessly at his side. He swiped with his teeth, snapping at Anja who rolled to avoid being bitten. She moved beneath the dragon's legs and Krosulhah attempted to twist his body around to retrieve her, but ended up becoming entangled, his movements clumsy due to the thick spines on his back. Anja quickly removed her father's worn axe from her side pouch and rushed the dragon while he was confused and jumped on his great neck. She dropped the axe directly down onto his eye with a fierce warrior cry.

Krosulhah screamed out and his blood spurted from the damage done to his face. Anja continued chopping through his tough scales, gripping his horns to keep herself from falling. The dragon thrashed several times, blood spuring from his facial lacerations before falling forward with a weak, dying sound. After a few moments, the dragon wasn't moving.

Neloth approached the carcass of the dragon, watching in amazement as its soul was absorbed into Anja's body.

"Facinating!" he exclaimed. "Imagine if I could study one of them!"

Anja pointed her axe at him. "Then you're going to catch them, not me."

"Oh fine then. I'm returning to Tel Mithryn." Neloth said, turning to go.

Anja sighed and took a moment to catch her breath. "You do that. In the meantime...I'm going to spend some quality time looking for my horse." she muttered, looking around for signs of Twilight. "Damn coward probably ran off again."

While Neloth departed, Anja searched the outskirts of Nchardak for Twilight. She found the horse on the hillside, standing there with a look on its face that screamed "what". Anja scowled and gestured for the horse to come to her side.

"Horse, come here!" she called.

Twilight didn't move.

"Twilight! Stupid animal, get over here now!" she called. "I warn you, I will find myself another horse and make you into meat!"

Finally, the horse trotted up to her and Anja sighed impatiently, climbing onto his back.

"Nuala, can you hear me?" she asked. "You've been rather silent this entire trip."

After a long moment, Nuala appeared in orb form beside her head. She was silent for a moment before she responded to Anja's request. "I'm sorry, Anja. I was simply in deep thought..." She sounded different. It was strange but...it seemed sad, almost.

Anja frowned at the orb. "Why?"

She didn't reply.

"Nuala, why?" Anja asked again.

"...I am sad." Nuala told her, after a moment of hesitation. "It seems as though he will not remember my face. He does not see because...he does not wish to see. I must have been mistaken when I assumed he would consider me again..."

"Nuala, I can't help you unless you tell me who this is." Anja said, frowning at her.

"He is in Tel Mithryn."

"Is it Talvas?" Anja queried. "I admit, the guy isn't bad on the eyes, but - "

"No."

"Well, Ulves is - "

"It isn't him either."

Anja shrugged her shoulders. "Well, if it's not Ulves or Talvas, then the only one I can think of is..."

Suddenly, Anja's eyes widened in realization. A slow grin stretched across her face and she started giggling. It built into a full laugh and Nuala drifted there, silent as the woman giggled almost hysterically, attempting to cover it up with one hand.

"By Talos, it's Neloth, isn't it?" she laughed. "Oh my Gods!"

"Why...is that funny?" Nuala asked.

Anja stared at the orb with amusement. "You can certainly do a lot better than Neloth!" she snickered, as the horse moved forward at her command of the reins. "Come on, have you SEEN him? He's completely insufferable! What in the name of Oblivion did you see in him?"

"Many things, Anja..." Nuala answered truthfully. "Things forgotten, I see. He does not know that it is I who protected his life with my own energies. But if he does not wish to see me, then I fear I am to remain a wandering shade for eternity."

Anja was still smiling a little. "I cannot believe it's Neloth..." she murmured. "Dear Gods."

Nuala moved in front of her, stopping her advances. "And why is that so wrong?" she asked, calmly. "Is it because he's a Dunmer, or is it because you don't like him?"

Anja's smile disappeared. "Don't think I'm one of those prejudice Nords, Nuala." she said, a little ashamed by her laughter. "Other than the Dominion, I have no negative racial views on others outside of my own race. Neloth is an irritating little fool in his own right, arrogant and positively annoying beyond all comprehension; but if you saw something in him, I would be wrong to stop whatever you had shared because of my own feelings. If you feel you love him, then that is for you to decide, not anyone else."

Nuala was silent, simply floating there. "Thank you." she finally said.

"I have offended you with my ignorance. Forgive me."

"It is forgiven. I understand why you would feel that way."

Anja stared ahead. "Maybe if I showed him the necklace..."

"You can try." Nuala replied, doubtful.

O

Anja stopped at Tel Mithryn where Talvas was preparing a spell. He grinned excitedly and rushed to her side.

"Master Neloth says you've faced a dragon!" he exclaimed. "I must see one for myself!"

"That I have." Anja told him, smiling.

"Are their breath abilities as deadly as they say?" Talvas asked, "You must tell me everything!"

"Yes, they are," Anja said. Her voice dripped with amusement and she made a gesture with her hands. She began to tease Talvas a little bit by feigning unease on her face. "Their breath can melt the flesh off your bones in the blink of an eye."

Talvas suddenly went pale. "Really?"

"Yes. Think of a great oven with wings." Anja added, grinning deviously.

"Oh..." Talvas seemed a bit unsettled now. "I think I feel faint."

He passed out on the ground and Nuala hovered around him. "Oh, Talvas..." she chuckled.

"Were you two friends?" Anja asked, as they walked toward Neloth's tower.

"Oh yes. Talvas' troubles usually involved a lot of game play on my part, though," Nuala laughed. "He did get into quite a bit of trouble with Neloth."

Anja walked into the tower and stepped onto the levitation floor. She was brought to the next floor and found Neloth standing near a rotted part of the tower. How strange that she hadn't noticed that before. He also seemed to be carrying a book in his hand.

"Talvas? Where is that idiot apprentice?" he snapped, turning. "If I have to find him one more time, I'm - "

Neloth suddenly let out a startled gasp and dropped his book to the floor with a loud slapping sound. Anja was surprised by the reaction and watched as his eyes fell on the necklace in her hands. So, he DID remember it after all. She saw his red gaze suddenly tremble, as if it took a great deal of energy to contain himself.

"Where. Did. You. Find. That?" he gasped, punctuating every word with a harsh whisper.

Anja looked down and acted as if she didn't know. "Um...well, there was a house outside of Raven Rock. The cellar was empty, but I found this." she explained, pulling away when Neloth reached for it. She had good instinct to know something was wrong with that gesture.

"Was it Nuala's?" she queried.

Neloth seemed to shudder at the name and snarled. "DO _NOT_ SPEAK THAT NAME!" he bellowed. "Never in my presence!"

"Why?" Anja asked, feeling the necklace pulse with Nuala's despair.

Neloth didn't reply, but turned and impatiently gathered some things from his tables. "I told that idiot to burn EVERYTHING!" he spat, to himself. "It seems he is an incapable apprentice as much as he is a living being! That creature cursed me!"

Anja frowned at him. "Cursed? Don't be ridiculous, Neloth. She couldn't have done something like that to...a powerful wizard like you."

"No!" Neloth turned, glaring at her. He seemed frantic, unusually frantic. "She was a creature who delighted in cursing men with their greatest dreams, their wondrous achievements, only to prove that they mean nothing! She has died and the world - as well as the way of the Telvanni house - is well to be rid of her! She gave me no choice but to be rid of everything having to do with her!"

Anja furrowed her brow. "So you DID love her..."

Neloth glared furiously and moved into her personal space. "Are you not listening?" he spat, seething with rage. "She PRETENDED to love me! SHE TURNED HER BACK ON ME!"

Anja moved right into his face now. "Really? Because it seems to me like you've done everything imaginable to forget the heart of the woman who did nothing but love you, even in death. Right now, _you're_ the one turning your back on her." she countered. "Enlighten me, Neloth. I'm having difficulty believing you."

Neloth swatted the necklace from her hand, sending it scattering to the floor. "Get out of my tower." he whispered, his voice sounding much more hoarse than usual. "And take that...infernal thing with you. I will not have anything having to do with that woman in my presence. You are no longer welcome here."

Anja snorted in disbelief. "Her soul wanders throughout Solstheim and you - "

Nuala's voice piped up quietly from the necklace. "Anja. Anja! It's okay..."

She sounded small, but it wasn't because of the fact she was speaking from something so small itself. Her voice brimmed with sadness and pain, but it seemed as though she made a conscious effort to sound strong. Anja bent down and picked it up before placing it into her pack. Neloth kept his back to her, leaning against the wall with one hand. She scoffed and threw her hands in the air.

"Fine." she snapped. "I'll deal with Miraak myself. This was a waste of time."

Neloth said nothing.

Anja started to go, but stopped and glared back at him. "I hope you're happy. A lost soul is forever going to wander now. Because of YOU."

Neloth glanced back partially. "Life is cruel. Why should the afterlife be any different?" he snapped, though his voice was softer, which sounded strange on him.

"Whatever you say." Anja snapped. "At least I'm not the one who has to live with myself knowing I condemned an innocent soul."

_"But are you sure about that?"_

Anja shook the whisper in her mind away and left Tel Mithryn.

O

Talvas awoke from his unconscious state and noticed Anja leaving the settlement on her horse. He frowned curiously and stepped into Neloth's tower. He found his master still standing with his back to him and approached, feeling the air grow distinctly colder between them.

"Master?" he said. "Is something wrong?"

"She knew about the woman." Neloth said, his voice distinctly even than it had been before.

Talvas' eyes widened a little. "How?"

"Yes. One must wonder... How indeed?" Neloth turned, his red gaze hardening on his apprentice.

Talvas fidgeted a little, feeling somewhat uncomfortable. "I-I don't know what you mean, master."

Neloth walked to a table and sat down. He pushed a chair out with his foot and patted it with one hand. "Sit down, Talvas." he ordered, in a tone that could chill granite. "I think there's something I would like to ask you while I have your attention."

Talvas smiled nervously. "Well, I would. But I must find - "

"I insist." Neloth's tone hardened.

Talvas weakly took the seat and regarded his master with cautious eyes. "Um...what is it you wanted to ask me, master?"

Suddenly, Neloth jumped up and slapped the table with two hands, startling the younger Dunmer. "HAVE YOU NO BRAIN IN THAT HEAD OF YOURS?!" he bellowed. "I thought I made it clear to burn everything having to do with that woman!"

Talvas cringed, as if expecting to be struck.

"I-I did, master!"

"Really?" Neloth hissed, looming over him. "Because she died wearing that necklace! And I told you to dispose of it!"

Talvas smiled weakly. "W-Well, I thought that - "

"No, that is where you are wrong, Talvas!" Neloth leaned over him, pointing a finger in his face. "You DID NOT THINK! Now, I have her soul wandering Solstheim! The fact that the Dragonborn possesses it tells me that you DID NOT!"

Talvas made a frightened sound, looking away.

"I know you felt something for that woman," Neloth suddenly sneered, spiteful in his emotional conflict, "Don't deny it."

Talvas looked up at him helplessly. "S-She was kind to me, master..."

"You IDIOT!" Neloth spat, "That was not kindness! It was Nord cunning! THINK, boy!" He grabbed Talvas by the robes and shook him. "Remember back when she arrived at our doorstep? DO YOU? Think about that for a second!"

Talvas stared up at him and Neloth immediately relaxed, clearing his throat and resuming his cool persona once more.

"But I suppose you can't be faulted entirely," he said, releasing his apprentice. "After all, you had no defense. But that is my fault for not teaching you."

Talvas straightened his bunched robes and stood up. He watched as Neloth turned and the older Dunmer rubbed his head with one hand.

"Where is Varona?" he said, in a low voice. "I need something for my headache."

"I don't know, master."

Neloth looked up at him with annoyance and Talvas smiled weakly.

"But I can go look."

"See that you do..."

Talvas quickly left the tower and Neloth wandered to another part of his tower. There was a room that was covered in dust with a bed, chest and various other wall furnishings that had long-since had any use. He moved to an end table and opened it, reaching inside and removing an ebony dagger.

He simply sighed and placed it back into the drawer.

Meanwhile, Anja had already made her way toward the Skaal village. She looked down.

"Nuala, I'm sorry." she said.

Nuala remained in the necklace. "I did not think that I could still feel a broken heart when I no longer have one..." she murmured, her voice trembling.

Anja closed her eyes, feeling her throat tighten. "Maybe he still needs some time." she offered. "Maybe we can - "

"No, Anja..." Nuala replied, quietly. "Saving Solstheim is more important than my feelings."

"I understand." Anja told her, though she really didn't.

The sight of Skaal village ahead only reminded Anja of what she had to do.


	13. Summit of Apocrypha

~O~

**Summit of Apocrypha**

Anja arrived at the village with a heavy heart. She found Storn sitting beside Frea outside of his hut and took a deep breath before approaching them. Storn looked up and though she said nothing, he seemed to understand that something disturbed her.

"Well?" he queried. "What news do you bring?"

"Hermaeus Mora asks about the secrets of the Skaal..." Anja told him.

Storn sighed deeply and he felt Frea tense beside him. "Hermaeus Mora... old Herma-Mora himself. So he is the source of Miraak's power. Of course..." he replied. "We have many tales of Herma-Mora trying to trick us into giving up our secrets to him. And now he comes again for what we have long kept from him."

Anja was a little surprised. "What are the 'secrets of the Skaal'?"

"Ancient lore, handed down from shaman to shaman since the All-Maker first gave Solstheim," Storn explained. "How to talk to the wind, how to listen to the earth - these are our secrets. Nothing of power of mastery."

Anja frowned curiously. "I don't want to offend you, but why would he want your secrets?"

"We know him as Herma-Mora, the Demon of Knowledge," Storn continued. "It is in his nature to horde secrets to himself. Their value to him is of no consequence. The very fact that the Skaal have kept knowledge from him has merely increased his desire to have it."

"I wish there was another way..." Anja replied, sadly. "I wish with all my soul that there was. But he said it's the only way he'll teach me the final Word of Miraak's Shout."

Storn nodded his head, as if he was willing and accepting to what had to be done. "So it falls to me to be the one to give up the secrets to our ancient enemy."

Anja looked surprised. "You mean you'll give him what he wants?"

Frea looked at Storn in horror. "Father, no!"

Storn held up a calming hand to her. "Yes. The Skaal also tell of the day when we must finally give up our secrets. When Herma-Mora finally wins," he answered. "As shaman, it is my duty to guard these secrets, but also to decide when it is necessary to give them up. I believe that time is now. If I am wrong, may my ancestors forgive me. Give me the book. I will read it, and speak to old Herma-Mora myself. I will make sure he lives up to his part of the bargain."

Anja removed the book from her pack and offered it to him. "I hope you know what you're doing."

"That is my hope as well. I am trusting you will make this sacrifice worthwhile." Storn told her, taking the book in his hands.

Storn stood up and walked to the center of the village. Frea followed behind him, her tone desperate and pleading. "Father, you must not do this. That book is... wrong. Evil!" she begged. "Against everything that you have taught me my whole life."

Storn looked at her sadly. "I must, Frea. It is the only way to free Solstheim forever from Miraak's shadow." he assured her. He smiled tenderly and placed a hand on her shoulders. "There comes a time when everything must change. Nothing that lives remains the same forever. Do not fear for me, my daughter. This is the destiny that the All-Maker has laid out for me."

Frea looked up at him with pain in her gaze. She could feel the others gathering to watch. "I stand beside you, father, as always."

Storn turned to the book in his hands. "I am ready for whatever the foul master of this book has in store for me."

_No, you're not... _Anja thought, miserably.

Storn opened the book. Suddenly, it levitated before him and several tentacles shot out of the pages. Those watching observed with horror as they pierced through his body, and another through his head. Hermaeus Mora appeared before them all, sighing with pleasure.

"At last, the Skaal yield up their secrets to me!" he snarled.

Storn's eyes were rolled up in his head and he struggled uselessly on the tentacles. "You... liar... gah!" he groaned.

Frea reached out desperately and looked at Anja. "DO SOMETHING!" she cried.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO?" Anja cried back.

Storn let out a weak groan. "I won't... not... for you..."

Finally, Hermaeus Mora deposited Storn's body onto the ground. Frea knelt to his side with a cry, but he wasn't moving and his chest was bleeding from multiple stab wounds. Anja looked at the sight desperately before Hermaeus Mora turned to her.

"Dragonborn, you have delivered me the gift I requested," he crooned. "In return, I keep my promise, as befits a Prince of Oblivion: I give you the Word of Power that you need to challenge Miraak. You will be either a worthy opponent or his successor, as the tides of fate decree."

Anja nodded her head.

"And the secret of your sister's departure." Hermaeus Mora continued. "She lies beyond your mortal realm, in the planes of Madness. Where all twisted beings are doomed to wander. The Shivering Isles, home to Sheogorath is where you may find her."

"What?!" Anja looked floored.

Hermaeus Mora disappeared before she could ask more.

"Father! What have you done!" Frea cried, snapping Anja from her horrified daze.

She bent down to Storn's lifeless body and retrieved the Black Book. Frea met her gaze, a storm in her own. "Go. My father sacrificed himself so that you could destroy Miraak and lift his master's shadow from the land. Go, then. Kill Miraak. Do not fail."

Anja nodded her head. "I won't let it be in vain."

She stood up and held the book close, feeling the Daedric magic pulsing within. Around her, the inhabitants of the village paid their respects to the deceased shaman. One of them happened to be Wulf Wild-Blood. It reminded her of the issue with Torkild.

"Wulf, I have something I must tell you before I go." Anja said.

Wulf looked at her sadly. "What is it?"

"I know this may not be the best time, but I know I have to tell you about your brother." Anja said, reaching into her pack and taking out the letter.

Wulf took it and opened it up. "This is by his hand, for certain." he said. His eyes roved over the paper before letting out a sigh. "t looks like I was right. He was taken in by that..." He looked at Anja then. "Where did you find this letter?"

"...Torkild became a Werebear." Anja answered.

Wulf stared at her and finally, he folded the letter up. "I... I understand. That's not an existence I would wish on anyone..." he replied, "I hope you gave him a swift end."

"I did." Anja told. "He did not suffer."

"Thank you for setting my mind to rest. Now I can hope the All-Maker will show mercy to him in the beyond, the same with Storn." Wulf told her. "Let me give you some food for your journey. You've done me a service; I will do you one in kind as much as I can."

Anja smiled and nodded. "Thank you."

Once she had enough food, she gathered herself at the center of the village where the Skaal observed her warily.

"All of you, I will return and Storn's sacrifice will NOT have been in vain!" she announced. "We will all be free of Miraak's curse once and for all!"

And with that, she opened the book.

O

Apocrypha was a less-than-welcome sight again as Anja worked her way through the library of secrets. Her curiosity begged her to read some of them, but such was her weakness; curiosity had been her mother's bane, but she would never have admitted that.

Freida Bjansen was someone Anja had been close to just as she had her father. Well, in the short years in which she was alive. She remembered her mother being quite lively, happy and curious with the way the world worked. She was younger than her father, but age had never been a factor when it came to marriages in Skyrim.

_"Anja, do as your father says..."_

_"Yes, mother."_

_"Are you going to Morthal so soon?"_

_"Valund, I wish to see my sister. She has news that she has just birthed. We were close as children and she wishes to see me."_

Anja shook her head rapidly, feeling the memory going down a darker path that she didn't want. She found herself approaching a vast opening where a Word Wall stood. Walking up to it, she learned the next Word of Power for the Dragon Aspect Shout.

When she did, however, the flapping of wings alerted her to a serpentine dragon flying overhead. She drew out her weapon and shield. The dragon landed before her, letting out a soft growling sound. He had a large lower jaw with fangs sticking out of it.

"Who are you, dragon?" Anja asked cautiously.

"I am Sahrotaar." the dragon rumbled.

"Ghostly servant..." Anja pondered the name. "I have seen you before, as Miraak's little pet."

Sahrotaar's black eyes narrowed and his growl intensified.

"Surely you are better suited to something more." Anja attempted to keep them from fighting if she didn't have to. In her body, she could feel the Bend Will Shout in the back of her throat, ready to be unleashed. "Serving him can't possibly be good for you."

Sahrotaar squinted at her, an oddly human gesture.

"I can see it now, great Dovah [dragon], you hate being his boss." Anja continued. "Help me become what I must. The saviik [savior] of Solstheim. Then you can know freedom. Your thu'um [shout] will be heard across the lands. All will know the might of the great Sahrotaar."

The dragon tilted his head at her. "Dovahkiin. Hin rot sosaal vahzen [Dragonborn. Your words bleed truth]." he told her. "Buz [But] the dovah [dragon, me] is aan aar [a servant]. I must obey Miraak because his zul [voice] is stronger than I."

Anja smiled. "So be it."

With that, she uttered the Shout that she had been working hard to earn, aiming it right for the dragon.

"GOL HAH DOV!"

Sahrotaar was blanketed in a soft yellow light and he writhed backwards, letting out a shriek of surprise and alarm. Anja watched as he seemed to fight her Voice for a moment before lifting himself up and towering over her, bathing her in shadow.

"Hail, thuri [master]. Your thu'um has the mastery!" he said, "Climb aboard and I will carry you to Miraak."

Anja grinned and climbed onto Sahrotaar's great neck. She found that his spines had been removed so that there was a decent place to rest. She thought of Miraak probably having done this and scowled furiously at the idea of such cruelty.

"They will be no match for us. Mu fen zind! [We will triumph]." Sahrotaar declared, spreading his wings with a mighty whoosh.

He flapped his wings and took to the dark skies of Apocrypha. Anja felt a jolt at having been airborne and gripped the dragon tighter. She looked down and laughed with exhilaration. She could see Seekers and Lurkers below and Sahrotaar merely chuckled deeply.

"Miraak has forced me to serve him for too long. Nahkriin saraan lingrah [Vengeance has waited long]. Let us destroy him together." he told her.

Anja nodded and patted his thick hide. "Thank you. When this is over, I will make sure you are free."

"Dovahkiin [Dragonborn}... I fear you cannot ensure the freedom of your briinah [sister]. How can you ensure the freedom of a dovah [dragon]?"

Anja stared down at him in shock. "How do you know that?"

"This is Apocrypha. All secrets are here."

Anja didn't answer and simply chose to consider those words. Her sister was possibly a slave to the Mad God and she had no way of contacting him. There had to be SOMETHING she could do to help her. But as they flew to the tallest tower, her mind went to Miraak.

"Beware, Miraak is strong. He knew you would come here." Sahrotaar told her.

Anja held onto Sahrotaar tighter as they landed on the top of the tower. She could see two other dragons perched on arches, observing the sight with snarls and hisses. Sahrotaar responded to them with snarls of his own, but allowed the Dragonborn to dismount him.

At the center was Miraak.

"Sahrotaar, are you so easily swayed?" he sneered. When the two dragons spread their wings behind him, he held up a hand. "No. Not yet. We should greet our guest first."

Anja moved forward, readying her sword. Miraak's face was unreadable, so it made it difficult to see his expressions.

"And so the First Dragonborn meets the Last Dragonborn at the summit of Apocrypha. No doubt just as Hermaeus Mora intended." Miraak said, oddly calm in the face of this apparent betrayal.

Anja frowned. "You knew?"

"He is a fickle master, you know. But now I will be free of him," Miraak continued, slowly drawing his own sword; a green thing surrounded in tentacles. "My time in Apocrypha is over. You are here in your full power, and thus subject to my full power. You will die. And with the power of your soul, I will return to Solstheim and be master of my own fate again."

Anja shook her head, scowling. "That won't happen!"

Miraak tensed in a perfect fighting stance. "Kruziikrel! Relonikiv!" he shouted." Now!"

With names that translated to "Ancient Dominator" and "Dominate Enlightenment", she didn't doubt they would be a bit of a problem.

Anja looked up in shock as the dragons took flight. Kruziikrel opened his mouth and unleashed a blast of flame, but Sahrotaar shielded her with his wing, preventing her from being scorched alive by the searing heat of the dragon's breath.

She looked up at the dragon and he spread his wings. "Dovahkiin, I will keep them busy!" he told her. "Defeat Miraak and free us all!"

Sahrotaar took to the skies with the two dragons in pursuit. Anja watched their battle for a few moments before she turned, facing Miraak. He uttered the Shout that covered him in the familiar glow she had seen before. He pointed his sword at her.

"We shall see who triumphs!" he bellowed, charging.

Anja charged at the same time with a shout of fury and their weapons collided in a spray of sparks. They grunted, struggling to keep one another at bay while their blades pushed at one another.

"You're fighting rather bravely for nothing more than an island of corpses." Miraak sneered.

Anja grunted with effort. "They don't deserve to be ruled under your thumb!"

"How noble. Pity you won't live to see that happen!"

He swung his sword, causing Anja to be forced to jump back so she wouldn't lose her weapon. She looked up, watching as Sahrotaar was locked in combat with Relonikiv. Their breath cast colorful images all across the arena, creating jagged shadows across Miraak's lifeless mask.

"Sahrotaar!" he shouted, up at the dragon. "Join the last Dragonborn in her destruction."

Anja charged at him with a fierce yell and Miraak performed a spin with his sword and a tentacle lashed out from it, slamming into Anja's chest. She felt the very air leave her body and she was flung harshly into the floor. Dizzy with pain, Anja attempted to stand, but Miraak was upon her in a swift Whirlwind Sprint, grabbing her throat and punching her hard in the stomach.

"I know things the Greybeards will never teach you." he hissed. "You could have been mighty, if fate had decreed otherwise."

Anja gripped his arm tightly when he lifted her off of her feet. She winced and twisted her leg up, kicking him in the jaw. Miraak released her and she quickly let out the Dragon Aspect Shout. Miraak watched this for several moments, chuckling with amusement.

"So, you use my own Shout against me. You learn quickly." he sneered.

Anja smirked at him.

"Now then. Fate decreed that you had to die so that I could win my freedom." Miraak continued. "And die you SHALL!"

O

While Miraak and Anja engaged in brutal combat below, Sahrotaar dealt with his brothers above. Relonikiv's teeth embedded themselves in Sahrotaar's shoulder, slicing through his leathery hide. The dragon let out a scream of agony and Kruziikrel latched onto his chest, tearing through the delicate muscle of his abdomen. Sahrotaar snarled with effort and pain, blood gushing from his mouth.

"Come, my brethren!" he shouted. "Come and descend with me!"

He plunged toward the arena and the two combatants looked up in time to see this.

"Sahrotaar!" Anja cried.

The dragons collided into the floor of the arena and when the smoke cleared, Sahrotaar was lying on his side while the other two dragons spread their great wings, letting out triumphant roars. Anja shook her head in disbelief and horror, staring at the serpentine dragon as he attempted to swallow as much air as possible.

"Dovahkiin..." Sahrotaar gurgled, blood gushing from his mouth.

Finally, he was still.

Miraak chuckled coldly. "What a shame. Too bad such a magnificent beast fell prey to your will." he sneered. "But such is the way of liars, isn't it? Maybe your sister will die with the truth that her blood was nothing more than a weak, false Dragonborn."

Anja snarled with fury, whirling on him. She charged with her sword swinging and Miraak attempted to block with his own. He avoided, dodged and ducked, but Anja found an opening and took it. She stabbed her sword through his left arm and ripped upwards, tearing the limb clean off.

Miraak staggered back with a mortal scream of agony, his blood spurting from the stump where his arm used to be. He stepped toward a pool of slime and Anja rushed for him, sword drenched in scarlet and her own blood fueled with rage.

"Don't run from me, coward!" she spat.

Miraak panted and disappeared through the sludge. Anja attempted to follow, but he was gone. She threw back her head and let out a scream of fury that carried clear across the entire planes of Apocrypha. The dragons behind her had done nothing so far, but observed the scene with interest.

Suddenly, something happened.

Anja looked up and noticed Hermaeus Mora appearing around the arena. She backed away from the pool when Miraak was lifted out of it and watched with wide eyes as Hermaeus Mora impaled him through the chest with a tentacle from the sludge.

"Did you think to escape me, Miraak?" Hermaeus Mora snarled. "You can hide _nothing_ from me here!"

Miraak twitched on the tentacle, blood gushing from his chest and missing arm.

Hermaeus Mora chuckled. "No matter. I have found a new Dragonborn to serve me."

Miraak's mask fell from his face, falling uselessly to the floor. Anja got a good look at his features; old and withered Nord with a receeding hairline. When he looked toward her, one of his eyes resembled that of a dragon - wide and unseeing. He seemed to stare through her, mouth filled with blood and grinned, defiant in the face of death.

"May she be rewarded for her service as I am!" he whispered.

And with that, his entire body was disintegrated into nothing more than a skeleton with robes. Hermaeus Mora flung the corpse to the floor and turned his attention on Anja. "Miraak harbored fantasies of rebellion against me. Learn from his example. Serve me faithfully, and you will continue to be richly rewarded."

"I understand." Anja said.

"Good. Farewell for now...my champion."

Anja closed her eyes as she felt the stolen souls of the dragons absorb themselves into her body. She walked over to Miraak's skeleton and picked up his sword. It seemed as though it would serve a use later on, so she decided to replace it with her used, battered one.

Behind her, a structure lifted up from the pool with a Black Book in the center.

Anja approached it and opened it up.

At least it was over.

_For now._

O

Anja appeared before the Skaal, who had been anxiously waiting for her return.

Frea approached her with a smile of peace. She noticed Anja's battered condition and took her by the shoulder. "I can feel it. The Tree Stone is free again. The Oneness of the land is restored." she said. "Does that mean... is it over? Is Miraak defeated?"

Anja nodded, exhausted. "It's over. Miraak is dead."

Frea sighed, as if releasing a heavy burden. "Then my father's sacrifice... it was not in vain. He died to free us." She guided Anja to sit on a bench and gestured for a healer to come to her aid. "Tell me... was it the only way? Did he need to die?"

Anja smiled weakly at her. "I couldn't have defeated Miraak without Storn's help."

"Then... it was the All-Maker's will, as he said. I know I should not doubt it. But it is good to hear, all the same. Thank you." Frea said.

Anja winced as the healer touched her shoulder. Miraak's sword had sliced through it pretty good. But the healer's magic seemed to take care of it. Frea watched the woman for a few moments before she tilted her head.

"One more thing, Skaal-friend, if you will," she said. "I know it is not my place but... may I offer a word of advice... of warning?"

Anja nodded. "Sure, what is it?"

"As shaman of the Skaal, I am charged with the spiritual well-being of my people. While you are not of the Skaal, you are Skaal-friend, and so I give you this warning," Frea told her. "Herma-Mora forced you to serve him in order to defeat Miraak. Do not let him lure you further down that path. The All-Maker made you Dragonborn for a higher purpose. Do not forget that. Walk with the All-Maker, Skaal-friend."

Anja considered her words for a moment.

_She's right. _

Nuala appeared in orb form before she sat down at the bench, resuming her human shape. She smiled sadly and Anja wished she hadn't looked into the woman's gaze for fear she would weep. The pain in her chest suddenly felt much more harsh than she wanted to endure, but she did.

"Anja fought well, though Miraak did do some damage." Nuala said. "I believe she would never allow herself to go down that path."

"Nuala, do me a favor and don't defend me." Anja muttered.

"Sorry."

"And you. Nuala..." Frea looked at the ghost. "It is my hope that you find rest."

Nuala looked surprised before smiling. "Thank you."

"We will do whatever it takes." Anja said.

Another voice whispered in her mind. Anja began to consider this an after-effect from being in the realm of Apocrypha.

_"Whatever it takes, are you?"_

_"And what of your sister? You would do whatever it takes, then?"_


	14. March of the Dead

~O~

**March of the Dead**

Anja had a night of rest at the Retching Netch.

She spent the following morning writing in her journal.

_Morndas, 6th of Heartfire, 4E 201_

_Much has happened upon my arrival here to Solstheim. Raven Rock has been set free from the horrors that have trapped it. The dragon priest Miraak had been behind such horrors, but he was merely a puppet to the will of Hermaeus Mora. I do not intend to follow in his footsteps. Miraak was a fool and I am no fool. _

_I have been here for a few days resting from my trip and the citizens have welcomed such a stay. I cannot go knowing Nuala is forever lost. She hasn't explained to me why that is, but she says she feared someone was going to kill Neloth and she couldn't move on to Sovngarde until she knows what it was. _

Anja could hear arguing going on between Captain Modyn Veleth and Fethis Alor. She had known them since arriving and traded with Fethis before and called Veleth "Moody Veleth" as he always seemed blunt and sometimes entirely too stern to his men. His reason was that "playing the coddling nursemaid never won battles". As she stepped out of her room, she saw them at the bar. Fortunately there were no others around besides Geldis, who observed the sight with uncertainty.

"I want you to stay away from my daughter!" Fethis spat.

Veleth stared down at the smaller Dunmer with dismay. "What Dreyla chooses to do is her concern, not yours."

Fethis' features seemed to soften a little and it seemed as though he was fighting back a burst of emotion that Anja understood. "She has no idea what she's getting herself into!" he whispered. "You may not always be there to take care of her."

"Fethis, all of us mourn your wife's passing," Veleth told him gently. "Just don't let it affect how you treat your daughter."

Fethis watched the armored Dunmer walk away before turning to Geldis. "Geldis, I want you to let me know if you see Dreyla with Captain Veleth. I don't trust him."

Geldis looked startled. "What? No. Please leave me out of this."

"Just watch them, please?" Fethis snapped.

Geldis sighed. "She's not a little girl anymore, Fethis. When are you going to let her go?"

"He's twice her age and they barely know each other. You expect me to ignore them?" Fethis snapped, clenching his fist.

"Raven Rock doesn't offer much in the way of companionship. You should be happy for her." Geldis suggested.

Fethis rubbed his chin with one hand before turning to go. "How about you keep serving the drinks, and I'll decide what's right for her!" he snapped.

He stormed out of the Netch in a huff. Geldis simply sighed and shook his head, working on cleaning his counter top. As Anja took a seat at the counter to get a drink, she noticed that Talvas was entering the Netch and rolled her eyes, attempting to avoid him. But Talvas looked in her direction and took a spot beside her.

"Talvas." she acknowledged.

"It's...nice to see you here." Talvas said, awkwardly. "Um, I just wanted to see if Nuala was doing okay."

Anja sighed. "Ask her yourself."

Nuala appeared from the necklace and took her human form. Geldis jumped back with a start and Talvas looked stunned. "Ghosts floating about in the Netch!" Geldis exclaimed, "That's jut more bad luck than we need here in Raven Rock!"

Nuala laughed a little. "I'm not going to haunt you, Geldis." she told the Dunmer.

Talvas studied the ghost with amazement. "Nuala, is it really you?"

"Yes, in the..." Nuala gestured to herself and stopped, grinning weakly. "Well, you get the idea."

Talvas hung his head for a moment before looking at her again. "I'm sorry about what happened with master Neloth." he told her. "For what it's worth, I don't think you deserve to be wandering the rest of eternity. We can make him see. You did before, you can do it again."

Nuala's smile disappeared. "Talvas, no one can be made to see." she explained. "They have to see on their own."

"I know, but it's not fair!" Tavlas insisted, "You didn't do anything wrong."

"Don't be so sure." Nuala replied. "In my time in Apocrypha, I had managed to gather some of my memory while Anja was working her way through to Miraak. I did something bad before meeting Neloth. But it would not say. Just that I deserved my murder."

"No, Nuala, that's wrong!" Anja suddenly exclaimed. "Regardless of past, no one should have their life taken!"

Nuala looked at her sadly, but said nothing.

Anja looked at Talvas now with a frown. "Anyway, why have you come here?" she asked. "I thought the apprentice never leaves Tel Mithryn."

"Well I came to find you," Talvas admitted, worry on his features now, "Since master Neloth has banned you from the settlement, things have been happening. The tower has withered, Varona has gone missing and the servants are getting sick. On top of that, the ash spawn have managed to attack us all at night, which reduces us to having stay indoors."

Nuala looked horrified. "What? But I though my energies had protected him!"

Talvas glanced at her in surprise. "So it was you? You must go back and tell master Neloth at once!"

"He will not have me..."

"Nuala, if you loved him, you would speak!" Anja insisted, "I know Neloth's a horrible elf, but he's also the man whom you loved and love still. You can't give up on this!" She stood up and looked at Talvas. "We will go to Tel Mithryn, but because you asked it of us, not for him."

Talvas smiled in relief. "Good! Then let's go!"

O

Anja mounted her horse and helped Talvas on. They made their way toward the outskirts of Raven Rock, but found Captain Veleth battling ash spawn. Redoran Guards around him were laying dead and he was struggling to survive their attacks.

"Damn, we're coming, Veleth!" Anja shouted, dismounting her horse.

Anja pulled out Miraak's sword and swung, slicing through one ash spawn. Talvas released a blast of frost magic that took out two more. Veleth smiled as he cut down another before turning to Anja and Talvas. He took a moment to collect himself.

"Thanks... I wasn't sure I'd make it off this farm alive," he told her, "I wish I could have said the same for my men here."

Anja glanced down at the piles that had once been the ash spawn. "How'd they bring you out here?" she asked.

They failed to see a single ash spawn materialize in the distance while Dreyla approached the border of the Bulwark. It pulled out a bow and aimed in Captain Veleth's direction, gurgling lowly.

"I was going to search for clues that might lead me to wherever they're coming from," Veleth explained to the two, "I know it isn't the best place to start, but we know they've been coming from this direction."

Anja nodded her head. "We can help."

"Good, I can use all the help I can get. Besides, I don't feel comfortable leaving Raven Rock behind, and I'd hate to lose any more Redoran Guard." Veleth replied, smiling.

The ash spawn released the arrow.

It whistled through the air, just as Dreyla called for Veleth. "Modyn!" she yelled, "What is it?"

The arrow whistled passed Veleth's head. It all seemed to go in slow motion as he watched it fly by with horror on his face. He followed its target and noticed that Dreyla was right in its path. He shook his head and ran toward her desperately.

"Dreyla! NO!" he shouted.

She blinked slowly and noticed the arrow entirely too late. It pierced her shoulder, sending her stumbling back with a shriek of pain. Talvas and Anja rushed to the scene as Veleth arrived and scooped Dreyla up in his arms. She moaned, gripping the place where the arrow had pierced her.

Anja looked back and found the ash spawn charging. She scowled furiously and charged just the same, cutting it down with a sweep of her sword.

"Dreyla..." Veleth moaned.

Anja looked back and quickly moved to Dreyla's side, observing the arrow through her shoulder. How strange that it didn't disintegrate as the ash spawn's weapons had been known to do. Dreyla seemed to be in horrible pain, looking around desperately with weak gasps.

"We need to get her to the Netch to a bed," Anja told them.

Veleth nodded and carried Dreyla in his arms. Many watchers observed this with shock, but he merely regarded them impassively, only concerned about Dreyla right now. He entered the Netch where Fethis and Geldis were talking. When the Alor elder saw his daughter in such a state, he let out a shriek and rushed up.

"My child!" he cried. "No!" He glared furiously at Veleth. "What have you done to her?"

"Fethis, it was ash spawn." Anja told him sternly. "Now be quiet and help us get her to a bed."

Fethis anxiously did just that and Geldis led them to Anja's room. Veleth laid her down and placed a hand against her cheek. His brow contorted with fear.

"She's burning up!" he exclaimed.

Nuala appeared in orb form and took her human shape. This alarmed everyone, but she looked at Geldis sternly before they could question it. "Do you have any clean towels?" she asked.

"Y-Yes, I do." he said.

"Get some cold water and soak them. As ice cold as you possibly can." Nuala's tone was oddly professional, which surprised Anja. "Talvas can help you."

"Of course!" Geldis rushed from the room with Talvas at his side.

Dreyla seemed disoriented and her eyes looked around. "M-Modyn..."

He knelt at her bedside. "I'm here!" he assured her.

Fethis scowled at him. "It's because of that she's like this!" he spat, "If I lose my daughter - "

"Both of you be quiet!" Nuala ordered, in a tone that stunned them. "If you want her to live, you'll listen to me." She looked down at Dreyla, who seemed to panic at the sight of the ghost. "It's okay, I'm not your enemy. We need to get that arrow out of you first."

Dreyla squirmed when she felt Anja's hands on her shoulders. "N-No, let me go!" she begged.

"It has to come out, love," Veleth assured her, gripping her hand tight. This was tearing him apart.

"No, please don't touch it!" Dreyla pleaded, tears filling her eyes.

Nuala looked at Anja and gave her a nod. "Twist once and then pull quick." she instructed.

Anja did as she said and took hold of the arrow. When she twisted and pulled, Dreyla gave a scream of pain that straightened the hairs on the necks of the men there. She panted and whimpered in pain while Geldis returned with the items in question.

"I've got them!" he said.

"Put one of them on her wound." Nuala continued to instruct. "You must keep her body temperature as low as possible."

They did just that and placed a wet rag on her arrow wound. Immediately, Dreyla's back arched and she let out another shriek. Nuala looked at those watching and decided to explain. "When I was with Neloth, I learned a thing or two of these spawn." she told them. "Some weapons from a higher class of ash spawn have a chance of infecting the living."

Veleth and Fethis looked horrified.

"By the Nine, no!" Fethis cried. "Not my child!"

"We need to destroy whoever is behind these attacks then," Anja said. "I will go immediately."

Veleth stood up. "Then I will go with you!" he told her, determination and the desire for vengeance in his shaking voice. "They will pay dearly for the innocent blood they have spilt!"

"No, Modyn." Nuala argued gently. "Your place is here with the one you love. You MUST make sure she stays awake. She will not change unless she falls asleep. I will remain here with you while Anja and Talvas go to deal with the master behind the whips."

Veleth seemed to hesitate for a long time before he nodded his head and knelt at Dreyla's bedside. Anja placed Nuala's necklace onto a table so the shade could remain.

"Don't worry. We will kill this master." Anja assured the two Dunmer.

They quickly rushed out of the Netch, to Anja's horse. Twilight allowed them both on and she cracked the reins. "Move then, Twilight!" she commanded, "Run like you're being paid for it!"

O

Fethis watched grimly as Veleth attempted to comfort Dreyla. Nuala drifted around the room, keeping a distance as not to startle Dreyla more than she already was.

"That's right. Just keep her calm." Nuala instructed. "Talk to her too."

Dreyla's eyes were partially closed and she just smiled weakly up at Veleth. He lightly rubbed a single finger against her cheek in an effort to keep her focused on him. "It's strange isn't it?" she said.

Veleth attempted to keep himself in check. "What is, love?" he asked.

"The only way to get us all in the same room together was for me to be hurt..." Dreyla answered.

Fethis set his jaw and tears filled his eyes. "Dreyla, that's not true!"

"Isn't it?" Dreyla asked sadly, looking sideways to him.

"I did that to protect you." Fethis insisted, though he sounded as if he would weep.

Though she was incapable of touch, Nuala tried to comfort the old Alor man. "Sir, we all feel the need to protect our kin," she told him, "But you must understand the severity of sealing a flower away. Yes, it may be safe from the outside world, but the surrounding walls will not offer sunshine, only the age of time."

Fethis looked at her furiously. "What do you know of love?" he growled, weak with grief.

Nuala looked startled for a moment before smiling sadly. "I do love, even in death," she told him. "When I came to Raven Rock, I did not intend to fall in love with the dark elf, but I had. And though the threat of eternal wandering hovers over me, I will never stop loving him. That's the beauty of love; though the body may be destroyed, forgotten or mangled, love still endures - beyond death itself."

Veleth smiled weakly at her. "You're wise for a shade."

Nuala chuckled softly. "I suppose I have that ability every so often."

"Modyn..."

Veleth looked down at Dreyla. "What is it, love?"

"I wanted us to grow old together...to have children of our own..." she whispered, tears filling her eyes. "But I fear we may never have that."

"We will!" Veleth insisted, his voice choking. "I swear it, we will!"

"My eyes...they darken..."

Nuala leaned forward. "Dreyla, you HAVE to stay awake!" she encouraged, "You can do it. You're strong!"

"No." Dreyla moaned, shaking her head. "I thought I could be, but I'm not. I wasn't strong enough to save mother, nor enough to live with my love by my side. I'm not strong enough. I'm not. I don't deserve any happiness, only my own death."

Fethis shook his head pleadingly. "No, daughter, that's wrong!" he cried. He knelt at her other side and took her hand. "Please, don't go where I cannot hope to follow!"

Veleth leaned forward, placing a kiss on Dreyla's forehead. His features twisted in pain as he did this and Nuala caught the look.

"Please..." he whispered, to whatever God who would hear him. "I know I am not a faithful man, but I beg of you not to punish her for that. Spare her from the wrath of these things! I beg of you! She is my life always and if I could trade places, I would! Please..."

Nuala watched the sight of the two Dunmer men as they pleaded to their Deities to spare the most important person in their lives. Geldis watched this as well from the doorway, his features a mask of pain. He looked at Nuala curiously now.

"So you...uh...do ghosts cry?" he asked.

Nuala shook her head, her features filled with despair. "We are still capable of great sorrow, but no, we cannot cry." she said. "Sometimes I'm glad for it, but not now. Now, I only wish I could shed tears for them...and for my own life that I had lost."

O

Anja and Talvas made their way to Fort Frostmoth. It was covered in ash.

"Are you sure the letter said to come here?" Talvas asked.

"Yes." Anja dismounted Twilight. "It claimed that General Caius was the one who initiated those attacks. I remember hearing tales about him from my sister's books. When Red Mountain erupted, the fort was destroyed and everyone inside assumed dead. But we know in some cases, that is rarely permanent."

"Good point." Talvas said.

He tried to dismount Twilight appropriately, but the horse bucked and sent him falling onto his back with a yelp. Anja scowled at her horse before pulling Talvas to his feet.

"Talvas, stop fooling around." she said. "If we want to save Dreyla, we need to hurry."

As they made their way into the fort, a maniacal voice suddenly called out to them, but they could not pinpoint its precise location anywhere. "Men, invaders have entered the fort! Prepare yourselves for an ambush!"

"That must be our guy." Anja said.

Several ash spawn appeared from the piles of ash and debris. Immediately, they began to rain fireballs down upon them.

"Fort Frostmoth will never fall! Long live the Empire!"

Anja quickly grabbed Talvas and they rushed into the fort. Once inside, Anja pushed an old chest against the door. Talvas helped her with several shelves and other broken pieces of furniture before they took a moment to rest from the effort.

They looked around, scanning the interior of the fort. It was covered in ashes.

"So where do we start looking?" Talvas asked.

Anja led the way through the fort with her weapon drawn. "Anywhere that bastard might be."

The two made their way through the fort, dispatching ash spawn along the way. Most of the interior was silent and all they met were mild resistance. It seemed a little strange considering the fact that Raven Rock had been assaulted many times before, so she assumed that more would be ready for them.

Despite all of this, something else was on her mind, though.

"Talvas...tell me about Nuala." Anja suddenly said, which surprised the Dunmer.

"Uh...well, what do you want to know?" Talvas asked.

"What you can tell me."

Talvas smiled a little and recalled the past. "Well...she came to Raven Rock at least 72 years ago. Master Neloth had taken me as his apprentice shortly before she had arrived," he went on to explain. "She was looking for work and seemed rather intent on finding it. Those in Raven Rock led her to Tel Mithryn if she was 'truly desperate enough'. Nuala Sorissen was her name, though she might not remember it. She has been dead for so long."

Anja furrowed her brow. "Sorissen?"

"That's right."

"Why does that name sound familiar...?"

"Her father was Frik Sorissen and her mother Meta Sorissen."

Anja blinked slowly, thinking of the names. "Her father was the steward for the Jarl of Winterhold. I remember that now."

Talvas looked at her curiously. "How do you know that?"

"My father had been friends with him."

Talvas looked surprised now.

Anja made her way north of the fort with Talvas tagging behind her. "Well, Nuala was a wonderful person, really." he continued, "She came to us asking for a job and Neloth only agreed if she was willing to perform experiments. She seemed eager enough, so he decided it was worth it having a willing servant."

Anja arched her brows. "And did you have any feelings for her?"

Talvas' cheeks turned a dark shade of red. "W-Well, I don't know about THOSE feelings specifically, but..."

Anja chuckled. "You liked her, admit it."

"Okay, fine. Maybe I did." Talvas muttered. "She was far too nice, at least for master Neloth. She deserved far more respect than that."

Anja looked at him with surprise and Talvas blinked slowly, cringing to himself.

"I shouldn't have said that..." he said, weakly.

"You deserve to have an opinion too, Talvas," Anja argued gently.

He sighed. "Though beyond all of it, I guess master Neloth DID have a soft side when it came to her," he said, "After a while, I know he wouldn't admit it, but he did care about Nuala. When she died...well...I've never seen him like that. He never spoke of it again and had forbid anyone in Tel Mithryn to speak of it all the same. Those who so much as whispered her name were severely punished. Believe me, I get a healthy dose of it when we practice enchanting."

"So he just didn't know how to handle it."

"I suppose so."

"Hm." Anja considered this.

They made their way to a room filled with coffins. Anja noticed a work table between them with various tools, apothecary items and potions all scattered on top of it. She also found a journal that looked to have been recently used given the fact that it was the only thing not covered in dust. She picked it up and opened it. There was no year written in, but only a day.

_Day 32_

_It's been almost a month since unearthing the crypt at Fort Frostmoth, and I haven't seen a single spark of life in the general's remains. Grafting the heartstone to the subject is proving much more difficult than I originally anticipated. I've used almost every method I can think of, and still there's no sign of reanimation. At this rate, it could be years before I make any progress... which is time that I just can't afford right now. If my vengeance is to come to fruition, I need results. If not, I may need to resort to more drastic measures._

_Day 47_

_It finally appears that I'm making some progress. After my latest experiment, General Carius's eyes briefly opened and he moved his arms. It lasted for less than a few moments, but it's the first sign of progress I've seen since I arrived here. A few of my assistants were insisting that I was imagining things, but I dismissed them for their insolence. They won't be bothering anyone ever again._

_Day 55_

_General Carius awoke fully today. He bolted upright after my incantations and began staggering around like a blind man. He seemed to ignore my commands... in fact, hearing my voice seemed to increase his hostility. I was able to remove the heartstone before he became violent, but this isn't a result that I expected. Even though he's able to be awakened, I feel as though the real work has just begun._

Anja frowned at the words.

"General Carius might not be the only one behind this," she said.


	15. Restless Heart

~O~

**Restless Heart**

General Falx Carius' body lay at the feet of Anja and Talvas.

"That was too easy..." Anja said, frowning.

Talvas grimaced and looked at her. "Speak for yourself."

"I AM." Anja said, giving him a look. "I did all the work. You panicked like a little girl."

"I did not!"

Anja rolled her eyes. "It doesn't matter. The point is, this guy is dead and we can return to Raven Rock." she said. She furrowed her brow, thinking of the stricken Dunmer woman. "Hopefully, we killed him in time to save her life from change."

Meanwhile, Dreyla was indeed opening her eyes with her life returning. Veleth had been leaning forward in a chair with his face covered before he noticed her condition. Smiling with relief, he leaned forward and placed a hand against her cheek.

"Dreyla!" he gasped.

She blinked slowly before smiling up at him. "Modyn..."

Fethis stood in the doorway with a cup of water, watching as the two embraced. He sighed softly and Nuala hovered beside him. She smiled at the sight and glanced at Fethis. He seemed disappointed by what he was seeing, but had said and done nothing to stop it.

"Do you see how happy they are?" she told him.

"I can't deny their joy..." Fethis murmured. He looked at her. "When the outlander returns - "

"Her name is Anja." Nuala corrected gently.

Fethis cleared his throat and nodded. "Yes...when _Anja _returns, I must thank her for saving the life of my daughter." He looked at her curiously. "And...though I cannot imagine what a shade would require as payment for your help as well."

Nuala laughed a little. "A simple 'thank you' will do."

"Thank you." Fethis said.

Behind them, Anja and Talvas emerged and Anja smiled with relief when she saw Dreyla's condition.

"Thank Talos, it worked!" she sighed.

Dreyla looked at her. "You've done so much for us, outlander," she said, "And you've asked for nothing in return. I don't know what forces sent you here, but you have my gratitude. I know that could never be enough to repay you for what you've done..."

Anja inclined her head somewhat in a respectful gesture.

"I plan to return to Skyrim, but I have a promise to keep." Anja told them. "I hope everything works out for you and Captain Veleth."

Fethis bristled a little.

Veleth looked at him. "I hope so too."

Anja picked up Nuala's necklace and looked at the shade. "Okay. We're going to Tel Mithryn to see what's causing all of the troubles there," she told her. "And maybe we can finally find a way to put your soul to rest."

Talvas nodded in agreement. "We'll do whatever we can!"

Nuala smiled sadly. "You can try. But we know Neloth, don't we?"

"That we do..." Talvas murmured.

O

Talvas returned to Tel Mithryn with Anja in tow. He had given her advice on the possibility that he should do the talking.

"Probably a good idea," Anja said. Her voice dripped with amusement. "I can't wait to hear how this is explained."

Talvas groaned weakly and pushed the door open. "Thanks for the vote of confidence."

They entered the tower and Talvas was first to arrive on the next floor. Neloth was complaining about the departure of his steward. "Where is that ash sucking steward of mine? Varona!" he yelled, "By Malacath, if you are not here by the time I count to five - "

"Master, I've brought help." Talvas interrupted him in mid-rant.

Neloth sighed impatiently. "Help? Never mind that. Have you seen Varona? I'm hungry."

"No, but I - "

"Well find her. Tell her I want apple cabbage stew, with some canis root tea."

Anja appeared via the levitation floor and Neloth spotted her. He scowled furiously and pushed Talvas aside. "Did you not hear me when I told you never to come back?" he demanded, "I made myself perfectly clear! Leave now or I will escort you out myself!"

Nuala appeared from her necklace and scowled at him. "You will do no such thing!"

Neloth bristled at the sight of her and took a step back. "Nuala..." His voice sounded horrified.

Nuala sighed and closed her eyes. "It was I who had protected you all these years, Neloth." she told him. "And now, I WILL be heard! You had enemies. COUNTLESS ones who sought your death, but somehow, I had managed to keep them at bay. Some from Morrowind and others further out than that. But there is one here on Solstheim who wants you dead."

Anja nodded her head in agreement. "There was a journal in Fort Frostmoth." she added. "Someone awoke General Carius and he had a heartstone in his chest. We will need to kill them in order to stop the attacks on Tel Mithryn and Solstheim."

Neloth seemed to collect himself a little, turning and standing over his table. "...No, not yet," he said, in an uneven voice. "That may come later. First I need to identify the culprit. I've enchanted this ring - " He held up a ring and turned it in his hand for study. " - to find the source of the attacks. Here, take it."

He tossed it to Anja, who caught it in her hand. "How does it work?" she asked.

"Just wear it." Neloth said, in a bit of a biting tone. "It will light up the source when you get close to it. Check around Tel Mithryn. I enchanted the ring with a bit of ash from the last ash spawn attack. It can follow the magical link back to its summoner. The link is weak, so you'll have to be within about a hundred feet of the source."

Anja glanced at Nuala for a moment before she nodded. She placed Nuala's necklace onto a table. "You stay here, Nuala. You and Neloth probably have some catching up to do."

Neloth scowled at her and she flashed a knowing smirk and left.

Nuala watched her go before she turned her attention to Neloth. "Hello..." she said, mildly uncomfortable.

Neloth glared at Talvas. "I presume you're responsible for this?"

"M-Master, she had saved Solstheim before!" Talvas stammered. "I thought she could help us!"

"Again, with the thinking!" Neloth hissed, whirling on him. "I should painfully extract all of that free will out of you with - "

Nuala scowled and quickly passed through Neloth so that she was standing between him and Talvas. "You will do no such thing!" she snapped. "Talvas and Anja have done so much for me and Solstheim! She risked her life for this dead, forgotten thing who walked Raven Rock for 72 years after being slaughtered in her own home!"

Talvas looked at her with surprise. "You can remember that?"

Nuala relaxed and sighed. "Yes, I recall waking to a noise...in the middle of the night." she said, hovering around the tower. "There were...quite a few of them, yes..." Her brow knotted as she recalled her last days living. "I don't know why there were so many. I did fight them off with a weapon given to me. Yes, a gift of ebony... I remember feeling so much in my final moments... Fear, anger, confusion...despair. My final question before I perished was only one simple word... 'Why'."

"Morag Tong." Talvas answered.

Nuala stared at him in disbelief. "What?"

She looked at Neloth, but he had refused to so much as glance at her the entire time she had been speaking. "So it is true..." she said. "I thought I was remembering wrong."

Neloth sighed and nodded. "Yes. The Morag Tong were hired to execute you. I have their writ of execution."

"But...I don't understand why." Nuala looked confused.

Neloth walked to the dust, web-covered room and retrieved something from the end table before approaching Nuala. It looked like a piece of old paper. When he opened it, it was difficult to read due to the age, but he held it up to her anyway since she couldn't very well hold it.

Nuala squinted and leaned forward.

_Honorable Writ of Execution: Nuala Sorissen_

_The afore-mentioned personage has been marked for execution by Meta Sorissen for the crimes of unlawful murder of her father, Frik Sorissen. The Bearer of this non-disputable document has official sanctioned license to kill the afore-mentioned personage._

"Wait...my father?" Nuala gasped, staggering back as if she'd been struck. "I didn't kill my - oh Gods, wait..."

The spirit could see her memory flash before her eyes. She saw herself alive and standing in the room of the Jarl's home, her father's designated bedroom. He had been drunk and going on a rampage about... The woman could not recall what the reason was for. She had tried to calm him, but it seemed as though it made matters worse. He had lunged at her and started to choke her. Nuala's only hope of defending herself and saving her own life was taking a knife and swinging.

Though she had incidentally cut his throat open wide enough to the point that he stumbled from her, choking on his own blood. Nuala had watched in horror, attempting to stop the flow with her own hands before he died several minutes later on his bed.

In a panic, she had fled.

"Mother...sent them to kill me?" Nuala whispered, anguish in her voice. "But...it had been an accident! I did not mean to kill him!"

Neloth closed his eyes. "Death is death no matter what the intentions." he scolded. "Your mother also gave them this letter as well. It seemed as if she harbored quite a grudge." He had another scrap of paper with the writ of execution and held it out to her.

_My daughter is not to suffer. _

_She will know the pain of death that she has brought on my husband. For her treachery to our family, she will die. I have given you more than enough payment to be certain the task is carried out. I understand she has fled to Solstheim where she believes herself to be out of reach. I go to you because you know the land well and I refuse to call upon the Dark Brotherhood. _

_Her life for Frik's. _

Nuala looked stunned by the news. She let out a dreary sigh. "I understand. This is my fate for what I have done. I deserve this..."

O

Anja returned to the tower, carrying a stone in her hand. She failed to notice the change in temperature and held out the stone to Neloth.

"This heart stone is the source of the attacks," she told him. "The ring led me right to it."

Neloth took a moment to collect himself. He took the stone from her hands. "Ah, yes..." he said, in a low voice. "Hmm. I've known for decades that heart stones will animate the ash. But it would have to be very close by. Where exactly did you find this heart stone?"

Anja shrugged her shoulders. "Well, the grave outside was marked for a... 'Ildari Sarothril'." she said.

Neloth's brows went up. "Ildari?" he murmured, surprised. He let out a noise of irritation. "Then it's my own fault. She was my apprentice before Talvas. She volunteered for one of my experiments involving heart stones. It was quite annoying when she died."

Nuala made a sad sound. "Sorry to inconvenience you..."

Neloth looked at her sharply.

Anja glanced from Neloth to Nuala before frowning. "Yes, well... there wasn't a body in the grave. It was just the stone."

Neloth looked startled. "What?! That's impossible." he exclaimed. Then, he considered this for a moment. "Wait... unless she didn't actually die! The heart stone could have kept her right at the edge of life and death. Could it be? Could Ildari still be alive? Could she be my nemesis? Wait a moment while I cast a more specific divination."

While he wandered to the middle of the room to perform his divination involving divination, Anja glanced at Nuala. "Do you wish to speak to me?"

Nuala looked away. "No."

"She lives!" Neloth suddenly cried. "In Highpoint Tower!"

The three looked at him and Neloth wiped some sweat from his brow. "She thought she could hide from me, but she can't! She's holed up in Highpoint Tower." He clenched his teeth and hissed out his next words hatefully. "Go rip that thrice cursed heart stone from her chest."

Anja laughed a little, though it was not in amusement. "Why don't you do this? Why me?"

"I don't have time to go traipsing all over Solstheim!" Neloth snapped. "If I don't hear back from you after a while, you're probably dead and Nuala can have a companion who shares the same sentiments. Maybe I'll send Talvas out next."

Talvas looked startled.

Nuala looked at him sadly. "If we return, think better of us, Neloth."

"That would depend on the manner of your return, won't it?"

Anja started to protest his bluntness to her, but Nuala stopped the woman. "No...let's go." she said.

"Yes. Let's leave the emotionally stunted Dark Elf to himself." Anja muttered.

And they left without so much as a single word otherwise.

On the way to Highpoint Tower, Nuala had told Anja of the crime she had committed. Anja had been shocked about this, but even more that Nuala felt this was a reason for her "punishment". Neloth's abandonment, her eternal unrest and death because of her mother.

"Don't pity me, Anja..." Nuala told her, drifting silently beside the horse that led them to Ildari's location. "Pity the living above all things."

O

Highpoint Tower was guarded by ash spawn. Anja cut through them with ease and Nuala assisted by becoming a distraction when need be. As they traveled deep into the tower, they could barely make out the sounds of desperate pleading.

"Sounds like someone needs help." Nuala said.

They followed the sound of the pleas and arrived at a prison. Most of the cells were empty, others filled with corpses, but one had a living woman inside. Anja looked stunned and made an effort to get the cell door lock open, by picking at it with a lockpick.

"Dear Talos, hold on!" she said, "I'll get you out!"

The woman nodded anxiously. "Hurry! She might come back!"

Once the lock clicked and the door opened, the woman stepped out, relieved. "Thank you for rescuing me. That witch was going to kill me soon, I just know it." she said.

"You mean Ildari?" Anja asked.

The woman nodded her head. "We were digging in these mines when she found us." she explained. "She was hurt so bad. We took pity on her and nursed her back to health." Then, she scoffed bitterly. "She repaid our kindness by attacking us in the middle of the night. Those of us that didn't die were made prisoners. When you find her, make her suffer a painful death the way she did my friends."

She turned to go, but Anja stopped her. "Wait, where are you going?" she asked.

"I'm leaving Solstheim and for good." the woman told her. "Good luck to you, and thank you again for saving me."

Anja smiled. "You're welcome. Be safe."

The woman rushed away while Anja and Nuala made their way deeper into the tower. When they entered a chamber filled with geodes, they could hear the sound of a spiteful voice around them, but could see nothing. It must have been Ildari.

"You've gone far enough!" she spat, "Neloth is a fool to think he could send some low life to finish me off."

Anja looked up. "Ildari, listen to me," she insisted, "I know what he's done. Gods knows he's not the greatest living thing there is - " She cut herself off and looked at Nuala apologetically. " - Hard truth, Nuala. I'm sorry." She addressed Ildari again. "But attacking innocent people who had nothing to do with your condition is wrong! Do you think it'll stop there?"

Ildari let out a soft groan. "No, you're lying! They're telling me you'll lie to kill me!"

Nuala spoke now. "Don't listen to the voices, Ildari! They're the liars!"

Ildari was silent for a moment. "Y-Yes, I see. They're telling me... Wait. By the Nine, they tell me who YOU are! You're Neloth's little whore!" she shouted, with disgust and fury. "Disgusting! I will bury you first and tear you to pieces! I will kill you!"

Nuala laughed a little. "Kill me? Don't you think that would be a little redundant?"

"Shut up!"

"I hate to break it to you, Ildari, but someone already beat you to it," Nuala continued, her voice dripping with sadness. "I know what it's like to feel the need for vengeance for those who have wronged you. I've spent 72 years filled with more anger and hate than you can possibly imagine."

Anja looked at her in surprise.

"But hate and anger will solve nothing!" Nuala said. "Please, I know what kind of person Neloth is, but I still love him. Forget this need for revenge and just live in peace."

Ildari would not have it. "Stupid whore!" she raged. "You cannot even fathom your insanity!"

"I'm not the one listening to false voices from a _rock_!"

Ildari could be heard scuttling off into the shadows and Anja gave chase. Anja had been surprised by Nuala's change in personality; she had started off calm, playful almost; but in dealing with Ildari, she seemed to take on a more tense desperation.

They ran across a bridge and followed a tunnel until it twisted and led them into an enormous chamber. Ildari was standing above them and they were able to get a good look at her. She was dressed in Telvanni robes with a heartstone grafted into her chest. She had long, white hair and a haggard appearance suggesting that she hadn't slept in a long time. That or it was the magic of the heartstone.

"Now...you die!" Ildari shouted, raising a staff.

Anja looked at Nuala. "I'm going up to get her."

She rushed off while Nuala hovered there, perplexed about what she could do.

Anja charged up a flight of stairs leading her through a tunnel. She charged for Ildari and the sorceress shouted out with fury, unleashing a bolt of lightning at the Dragonborn. Anaj ducked and rolled, drawing out her sword in the same instant. She unleashed tentacles at Ildari and they wrapped around the woman's staff.

A game of tug-of-war ensued between the sorceress and Dragonborn. It allowed Anja to see into the madness of the woman before her; the voices of the stone must have haunted her for so long. She could faintly hear the whispers that had seemed to curse her since she had defeated Miraak. It took her a short time to realize that it came from the sword that she had taken from him.

_"Look at her. She seeks her death."_

_"Finish the woman and bring her joy."_

_"Rip out her heart."_

"You will die!" Ildari shrieked. "You and your little whore companion!"

"Do you mean me?"

Ildari looked over her shoulder in shock, seeing Nuala possessing the body of a dead wolf that had its heart removed so only a gushing hole on its chest remained. Anja looked stunned by this all the same. She had no idea that Nuala could possess animal corpses as well as sentient beings.

"I have seen the memories of this animal, through its eyes," Nuala whispered. "I can see how you tortured it. Your cruelty is not limited to sentient creatures, I see."

Ildari yanked her hands from her staff and they crackled with energy.

"The whore will die first!" she spat.

The possessed wolf bared her teeth with a snarl.

She lunged at Ildari and the sorceress attempted to take her out with a shot of energy, but Nuala could barely feel the attack that sliced through her possessed body as she sank those wolf fangs into Ildari's throat, sending the sorceress falling back. Anja watched in shock as Ildari screamed, struggling to push the wolf from her. Her fingers clawed and ripped at the stiff, unyielding flesh of the wolf corpse, tearing cvhunks of it away to the point that only bone was exposed.

Yet Nuala still held on, those dead fangs sawing through Ildari's throat.

Finally, Ildari found the strength to unleash a blast of magical energy into the wolf's head, obliterating it into nothing more than chunks of flesh and coagulated blood. Anja watched as Nuala drifted away in orb form before possessing the body of a deceased troll.

The troll charged at Ildari with a bellow of fury. Ildari staggered back, and she struggled to stop the flow of blood from her throat, but Anja stopped her.

"Nuala, stop!" she ordered.

Nuala froze and looked at her with those lifeless troll eyes, but did indeed back away.

Anja walked toward the choking sorceress and knelt down. Ildari's eyes were wide and unseeing, filled with madness and agony as she struggled to speak through a mouth filled with blood. Anja reached out and seized hold of the heartstone, to which Ildari struggled to pull back.

"I'm sorry. But this has to stop." Anja told her.

Ildari sucked her teeth with pain and struggled to keep Anja's arm at bay, but with the loss of her blood, she was weakening.

Yet she _still _tried to fight back.

"You hear voices too?" Illdari choked, grinning. "I see it in your eyes. For me...it's always like that."

Anja looked at her briefly, her grip on the heartstone loosening.

"They say...your sister lies in the arms...of the Mad God." Ildari whispered, spitting blood from her lips. "Once...he is done with her...she will lie stinking...in the earth...at the mercy of the worms!"

Anja's eyes widened in horror at her words before she pursed her lips coldly. "You first!" she hissed.

She ripped out the heartstone from Ildari's chest and the woman let out a scream before falling to the stone floor in a lifeless heap. Anja stared down at her dead body with a heavy heart, holding the very thing that had kept her alive for so long.

Nuala approached her and stared down at the glowing heartstone.

"Poor deluded creature..." she murmured.

Anja looked at her with mild surprise. "I didn't expect that out of you." she said.

"Expect what?"

"The wolf." Anja explained, standing. "What in the name of Oblivion was that all about anyway?"

Nuala's new features seemed to perfectly mask her horror. "By the Nine, forgive me. I didn't mean for it to go that far." she said, weakly. "I thought about all the people she was going to hurt and...well...I think enough blood has been shed on her account. It just...had to stop."

"Agreed." Anja told her, frowning. "It merely...surprised me is all."

Nuala abandoned the corpse of the troll and drifted about.

"I was driven by fear. The idea that this woman could kill him...gave me the motivation I needed." she said, sadly. "I am sorry to see it end in such a way, but Ildari was beyond aid, it seemed. The voices of the heartstone only bring about madness. I've seen it before she was given the transplant. Neloth will be confronted by this, by me. That much is certain. But I don't want my existing days in this world to end on such a horrible note. Let's go back to Tel Mithryn."

Anja pocketed the heartstone before following Nuala.

The woman was still quite a mystery to her. One she intended to uncover.


	16. Strange Love

~O~

**Strange Love**

"Have you even told him you loved him?"

"He didn't like saying it."

"So no."

"...No. But nor did he say it to me. I believed it to be a mutual understanding between us."

"...you two are hopeless. That's all there is to it. I can see why you got along so well."

Neloth smiled smugly when he saw Anja step into his tower. He didn't hear the argument the ghost and the woman had been having on the way.

"You're alive. I hope that bodes ill for Ildari," he said.

Anja nodded and placed the heartstone on Neloth's table. "Yes. She's dead."

Neloth folded his arms across his chest. "Well, well. You have proven to be a more valuable ally than I anticipated," he said, "I have some gold for your efforts, but I would also like to make you a member of my household. A member of House Telvanni." When he noticed her look, he chuckled and held up a hand. "No need to thank me. I know you are overwhelmed with gratitude."

"No thank you." Anja said.

Neloth looked startled. "Excuse me?"

"I said, no thank you." Anja told him, calmly. She noticed that Nuala was drifting around the tower and looked surprised as well. "From a man who tortures his own servants, drives one of them to insanity to the point that she attacks innocents and merely bats an eyelash when someone who has devoted her entire life to adoration and respect for him simply comes back from the dead to find rest, only to be pushed aside...Well, forgive me if I really have no interest in flying under your house's colors if that is what they represent."

Neloth for once, had no words to that. He looked toward Nuala, who simply hung her head in sadness and didn't speak. Talvas had remained oddly silent to the whole conversation as well. Neloth simply inhaled and gestured with one hand to Nuala.

"Come here." he ordered.

Nuala frowned a bit, but drifted over to him.

"You have words to add, I assume." he said, evenly.

"I do." Nuala told him, staring up sadly. "Ildari was driven mad, but when I tasted her flesh, I saw into her memories, just a glimpse. You experimented on her and didn't even mention the horrid voices she would endure. You pressured and pressured her until she willingly gave in to be a little experiment. Is that what I was too? Just...a social experiment?"

Neloth was silent.

"Will you not speak?" Nuala asked, softer now.

She reached out to touch his face, but her hand passed through him. She stared down at her hand briefly before chuckling sadly. "Of course. Like everything in life, there is always change." she murmured. "But as a ghost, I do not change. I'm the same as I was... The same dead thing without the ability to feel..."

Anja watched the sight with sympathetic eyes.

Neloth furrowed his brow. "You are a wandering shade of a time since passed," he told her, in a strangely softer voice, "You may also be deceased...a fragment of the warmth of a naive...beautiful young woman who loved an ugly man. No, I know this is true. You loved me. Really loved me. You found goodness and purity in many things, and when they do not exist, you make them exist. Perhaps...seeing you again...or any remnants of you made me desire the warmth you gave me."

Nuala smiled a little.

"But it was that weakness that allowed that brat looking for you to invade Tel Mithryn..." Neloth told her, hanging his shoulders. "It was that weakness that had you killed by the Morag Tong. There is no room for weakness, yi merdekh [my beauty]."

Nuala couldn't help smiling brighter. "You used to call me that when you didn't think anyone was around."

Neloth glanced at Talvas, and the elf quickly look away.

"Anja, perhaps you'd like to say something to Neloth?" Nuala suggested, looking at the woman. "I understand he can be difficult - no, you know I'm right, Neloth. You're not easy to get along with when it comes to outsiders - but insulting the House Telvanni with such things wasn't necessary."

Anja folded her arms across her chest. "Yes, but then I'd have something else to apologize for."

Nuala rolled her eyes with a smile before turning to Neloth. "By the Nine...I wish I would be blessed to have the chance to hold you...one last time." she sighed. "But fate has damned me plenty. Perhaps I do not deserve such a final happiness."

Anja watched the scene for a few moments before she groaned heavily, making the two look back at her.

"Okay...fine." she said. "You can use my body."

Neloth's eyebrows arched. "Excuse me?"

"Nuala can use me to...well..." Anja began. She growled impatiently and gestured with a broad sweep of her hand. "Nuala, just do it now before I change my mind."

Nuala caught on and her eyes widened. "What? Are you really giving me permission?"

"Yes..."

Nuala drifted over to her with amazement on her features. "Anja...I don't know what to say." she said.

"Just say you won't stay in too long." Anja grumbled. "If you do, I'm pushing you out harder than that time I ate bad deer meat with potato soup and - "

Talvas threw his hands up. "That's it, I've lost my appetite!" he snapped, standing and leaving the tower.

Nuala laughed a little before smiling at Anja. "I promise." she assured her. She paused and tilted her head. "The Divines will surely shine on you for your kindness. You are a blessing, Anja Bjansen and I hope you find your own happiness someday."

"Yeah, yeah, just hurry, please." Anja muttered.

Nuala hesitated for a moment before disappearing into Anja's body.

While being possessed, Anja found herself standing in Winterhold at her happiest, playing with her younger sibling alongside an icy river just below the College of Winterhold. She smiled sadly at the sight before the scene changed and she noticed that she was standing in Raven Rock now. She could see Nuala as she had been in life; the woman was speaking with a Redoran Guard and she actually looked quite pretty. Not attractive, but...pretty in her own way if she was speaking from Nord perspective.

She had long brown hair, blue eyes and was dressed in traveling robes. She seemed excited about the prospect of working in Raven Rock. She was directed to Tel Mithryn and led there by a Dunmer riding on the back of a Silt Strider. Anja had seen infant ones in Morrowind.

"I'm in her memories..." Anja murmured to herself.

Outside of her mind, Nuala was becoming acquainted with being inside a human body again. She touched those cheeks and took a deep inhale of air.

"This is what it feels like to breathe again..." she sighed.

She looked over to Neloth and approached him, reaching up and touching his cheek with one hand. "And this is what it's like to touch you again."

Neloth reached down and took her other hand in his. Silently, he pulled her to him and rested his cheek against the top of her head. Well - the Dragonborn's head, but for now, he saw Nuala Sorissen. The cursed woman who had plagued him with feelings of happiness. They said nothing and merely stood there, arms holding one another in a gentle embrace. Nuala didn't mind the silence from him, actually. She was just happy to be able to feel him again against her.

"I remember how much I liked your hands." she said, chuckling softly as she held his hand in hers, their fingers caressing one another like the bodies of two lovers.

Neloth was quiet for a moment before he answered. "I suppose I found your...presence tolerable." he admitted.

The possessed woman smiled.

O

_Solstheim, 4E, 129_

Varona Nelas sat beside Nuala in the bed she had been given, brushing her hair.

"Druhfir." Varona coached.

Nuala licked her lips. "Druhfir." she repeated, struggling with the Dunmer dialect.

"Druh-fir." Varona repeated.

Nuala attempted it again.

"What does it mean?" she asked.

"It means 'bed'." Varona said.

Nuala smiled a little. "How do you say "Talvas, get your big, lazy butt out of bed', in Dunmeri?"

Varona met gazes with the Nord woman and they shared a collection of laughs. Finally, Varona looked at her with a slightly changed expression. "Daelhad."

"Daelhad." Nuala glanced upwards thoughtfully. "Daelhad means 'to love'."

Varona patted her knee. "Good. We will practice some more tomorrow and work on your writing in Dunmeri." she told her. "Now, I'm going to Raven Rock to buy some things for master Neloth. Is there something you might need while I'm gone?"

"Hm. Maybe some sujaama?" Nuala said, smiling hopefully.

Varona rolled her eyes. "I will get the sujaama, but you won't be drinking any tonight."

"Why not?"

"Because last time you drank so much of it, I found you naked on top of Ulves' kitchen screaming at the birds to 'get a job'." Varona muttered, giving her a look. "By the Nine, that is NOT an image I would like to have a repeat performance of."

Nuala scratched her chin sheepishly. "Oh yes, I remember now..." she said, weakly chuckling.

"As do the rest of us, quite vividly." Varona replied. "Now, I'm off. See you in a few hours."

"Stay safe." Nuala called after her.

"Will do!"

Nuala stood up from her bed and decided to go outside for a little bit. Neloth had gone out for a while, so there wasn't much for her to do around the tower. Nuala picked up a wooden box and carried it outside. She found the young apprentice outside of the tower, attempting to conjure up what he claimed was a soul from the depths of Oblivion.

"That doesn't seem to be a good idea." Nuala advised.

Talvas chuckled assuredly. "I can assure you, Nuala; I have everything under control."

Nuala shrugged with a murmur. "Okay then."

She walked away to the river, discovering a few Netches hovering there. One of them was fairly small compared to the others and seemed to bounce excitedly at the sight of her. Nuala smiled and reached into the box, removing a small round sphere covered in various nutrients fit for the species.

"Good morning, Dribble." she told the small Netch. "Here you go."

She tossed it and the Netch caught the sphere in one small tentacle. It carried it to the small mouth and seemed to bounce excitedly once more. The larger Netches didn't do much, save for hovering close by, observing the human carefully.

Nuala laughed as green ooze trickled from the mouth of the small Netch. "Ready for another try, big fella?"

The Netch bounced in the air in response.

A little time had passed and Talvas wandered out to where Nuala had gone. He was practicing several lines he wanted to say to her, before stopping. Nuala was riding on the back of the Netch, yelling out with glee. His eyes widened in surprise.

"Nuala, what are you doing?!" he exclaimed.

"This is great!" she cried. "Go get Neloth, quick!"

Talvas just smiled and shook his head, walking back to retrieve his master. It took only a few moments before he retrieved Neloth, who was complaining the entire time about having his important schedule interrupted as Talvas led him back to Nuala.

"Sorry, master. She rather insisted." Talvas said, apologetically.

Neloth waved him away while observing Nuala riding on the back of Dribble. "You do realize that Netches have been domesticated before, don't you?" he said.

Nuala drifted in circles as he spoke.

"Of course! But has anyone ever ridden on the back of one?" she asked.

"Of course not!" Neloth snapped, putting his hand on his hip. "Why do that when a silt strider is sufficient enough?"

Nuala laughed. "But these are cuter!"

Neloth rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say..." he muttered. "Now get off of that thing before you break your neck!"

"Dribble will not hurt me."

"Now."

Nuala sighed. "Okay..."

She climbed off of Dribble and patted his side. She glanced back at Neloth, noticing that he was already walking back to Tel Mithryn before smiling up at the little Netch. "Give him time, big boy." she assured the creature, "He'll come around."

Nuala had seen Dribble the day he had been born by accidentally digging into a Netch den one morning. He had been smaller than the rest of the Netches of his group, but willing to go to her when she offered him some food. Almost immediately, they had formed a bond. She called him Dribble because his food remains always oozed from his mouth. He was cute and loving for a Netch. It was embarrassing for Nuala at first because she wasn't sure how one was able to tell the difference between male and female Netches. Fortunately, Ulves managed to show her.

She said her farewells to Dribble and started back toward Tel Mithryn, but the Netch followed slowly behind her.

"No, Dribble, you can't fit in the tower." she laughed. "Gods knows there's barely room for the few of us already."

Dribble nudged her back and she let out a laugh, embracing the Netch as much as she could. "I'll be back to see you tomorrow, big boy. I promise."

The Netch let out a little musical whine, but allowed her to depart.

O

"Talvas? Do the Dunmeri celebrate birthdays?"

Talvas was sitting at the end of the tower's path, reading a book when Nuala had asked the question. He looked up in surprise. "What?"

"Do your people celebrate birthdays?" Nuala asked again.

Talvas laughed a little. "Sometimes there are a few of us who may consider it, but not every year the way your people may." he explained. "The Dunmer people outlive your own for a much extended time. Celebrating our birthdays well over thousands of years can be quite redundant after a while, can't it?"

Nuala frowned somewhat. "Yes, I suppose it could be."

"Why do you ask, anyway?" Talvas questioned.

"I was going to retrieve something for Neloth. I've managed to discover his date of birth."

Talvas laughed again. "You're a saint, Nuala. But I don't think he'd really be fond of parties."

"No. Of course not." Nuala agreed. "Just a few gifts."

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt."

"Great! When he comes back, tell him I'm going out for a little bit!"

Talvas jumped up. "Wait a moment! Nuala!"

But she was already gone. He sighed and threw his hands in the air with disbelief.

Much later, Neloth was returning to his tower when he noticed Nuala sitting at a table, smiling cheerfully. He arched his eyebrows at her. "You have something for me," he said, "Talvas mentioned that you spent the day organizing offerings. I do love presents."

Nuala laughed a little and stood up. "Yes. Just a moment."

Neloth took a spot at a table and watched as Nuala offered him hot tea and a few plates of food. "I made the tea fresh. Ulves showed me a thing or two." she said.

"Hm. Tutoring you in the art of tea making?" Neloth murmured, taking a sip. "It seems my servants have entirely too much free time these days."

Nuala looked at him expectantly and watched as he took a bite from one of the sweet breads she had made. "Well? How is it?"

Neloth chewed a little before arching his eyebrows. "I suppose it's acceptable." he murmured.

Nuala grinned. That was just his way of actually enjoying it. "Great!"

She stood up and walked to a corner of the room before carrying a box up to him. Neloth glanced up in surprise when she held out the offering to him. When he took it, he set the box down onto the table and opened it. Inside was a necklace with a bright red stone in the middle.

"Oh...a necklace." Neloth mused, sounding somewhat perplexed by how to respond to such an offering. "Yes...the craftsmanship is impressive. Though...what is it precisely?"

"A necklace I made from the ash of the Red Mountain." Nuala explained. "I had it blessed at the temple in Raven Rock. Elder Othreloth was quite accommodating. Supposedly, to him, a token made with such...affection would bring about the greatest protection to whomever it was offered."

Neloth made a thoughtful sound. "Ah, yes. Well, I can see you put...a lot of effort into it."

Nuala arched her brows and held out her hands. "Well, if you don't want it, give it back." she teased.

"No!" Neloth said, a little greedily. He snatched the necklace back from her hands.

Nuala smiled at him. "All right then."

The Dunmer wizard sat there and pondered something. His brow knotted before he looked up at her. "Not that I am NOT accustomed to receiving praise and offerings, but...to what do I owe such today?"

"It's your birthday."

"My wha - Oh, yes, of course." Neloth nodded his head. "I see. You do realize that Dunmer do not celebrate such a practice, correct?" When she didn't reply, he sighed and decided to throw her a bone, so to speak. "But you DID go through the trouble and I suppose I should be grateful. So...what exactly do the Nords expect in return for their efforts?"

"Start with 'thank you'." Nuala encouraged, with a smile.

Neloth frowned thoughtfully. "Thank you... Yes."

"Good job!" Nuala joked, flashing him a thumbs up.

"Yes, uh..." Neloth attempted to mimic the gesture. He still looked confused by her behavior. "Of course."

O

Within the passing days, Neloth performed his research. But between those moments, Nuala stopped him enough times.

"Now, close your eyes." she said.

Neloth arched an eyebrow. "For what reason?"

"Just go ahead. Trust me."

Neloth sighed and closed his eyes. He was sitting at the edge of the bed. Nuala smiled and held out her hand. "Now, give me your hand."

Neloth sighed, made a face and offered his own larger one. "I hope there is a point to this."

"Okay. Forget what you see around you." Nuala instructed. She took his hand and placed it against the spot where his armor was thinner. "Now what do you feel?"

"Don't be silly, woman. My heart." Neloth said, as if he was bored.

She laughed a little. "Good." Then, she placed his hand over her own chest. "Now, what do you feel?"

Neloth furrowed his brow a little. "Your heart, I suppose." he replied. "That, or the heart of a creature who had just run a hundred miles or so."

Another laugh from the woman. "Yes. You see? We're exactly the same."

Neloth opened his eyes and stared down at her as if she was a test subject he had difficulty comprehending. "Well...since we've established that, I can finally get back to work." he said, though his tone wasn't as biting as it usually would be if he was addressing his servants.

Nuala stood up. "Would you like any help with your research?"

"Now that you mention it, yes," Neloth told her. "Are you aware of the senses and how many there are?"

Nuala nodded. "Yes. There's taste, smell, hearing, touch, sight."

"Not just those. The sense of smelling supernatural energies."

Nuala looked surprised. "There's more than five?"

"Well, technically there are twenty seven," Neloth said, shrugging. "But those who have studies the senses have yet to understand the smell of supernatural!"

"Truthfully, the thought of smelling a ghost gives me pause." Nuala admitted.

Neloth grinned at her and arched his brows, offering a potion. "Now now, my dear." he said. "Drink this. You gave your word, remember?"

Nuala sighed and nodded. "I did." She opened the bottle and took a small inhale before grimacing and jerking her head away with a grimace of disgust. It smelled absolutely DISGUSTING. "Talos and all, that is UNHOLY! What did you put in that?!"

"It's...probably best if I don't say," Neloth told her. "Now, drink up. Don't worry. I'm here should anything go wrong - and to take useful notes!"

Nuala grimaced and brought the bottle to her lips. She groaned and pinched her nose, drinking the contents of the bottle down. When she attempted to stop, Neloth pushed the bottom back a bit until she was done and smiled, impressed.

"Very good!" he said. "Tell me, do you feel anything?"

"Well..." Nuala smacked her lips. "Besides the unholy taste in my mouth and the sick feeling in my insides, nothing really."

Neloth frowned. "Are you sure?"

"Well, now that you mention it, my nose itches a little."

"Really? What else?"

"Now...it's burning."

Neloth watched in amazement as Nuala's nose turned into a skull right before his eyes. "Oh! This is facinating!" he said, touching it with one finger. "It seems you've developed a skull right on your face! Can you do anything with it? Oh! Try moving the jaws!"

Nuala winced a little. "How long is this supposed to last?" she asked, which made her voice distort a little.

"Only a little," Neloth said. "Now - "

The skull suddenly began to move on its own. "Hello world!" it greeted, cackling. "I'm alive!"

"Amazing! It's developed its own form of sentience!" Neloth exclaimed. "A living life form out of nothing!"

The skull suddenly rolled right off of Nuala's face, landed on the floor and sprouted slender arms and legs. The two watched as it began to sing and dance in Old Nordic.

"Oh. It sings." Neloth said, disappointed. "Well, we can't have _that_, now can we?" He turned to go. "Varona! I need something sharp that can elicit excruciating agony brought to me immediately!"

Suddenly, the skull convulsed and began to grow tentacles that sprouted and grew all across the tower. Neloth watched as they wrapped around Nuala and swung her back and forth like a toy. The skull had grown ten times in size and roared like that of a wild beast.

"This can be fixed!" Neloth yelled, over the noise. "Nuala! Try something other than what you're doing!"

Nuala screamed as she was swung passed him. "I CAN'T DO ANYTHING!"

"Well, certainly not with that attitude!" Neloth snapped.

"NELOTH!" Nuala shouted furiously.

Once the creature was taken care of and destroyed - after several destructive spells later - Neloth worked on fixing Nuala's nose. He held her chin still in his hands and dabbed a solution against the sides of her nose to rid her of the lingering spell's effects. Nuala simply watched him silently the entire time. His eyes seemed focused on her nose, not taking notice to the strange, reverent look she was giving him. He let out an impatient sigh, as if the effect of the potion she had drank annoyed him.

"Well, now we know, don't we?" he said.

She nodded with a murmur.

"We don't drink THAT ever again." Neloth replied. "At least until I understand what went wrong. It could possibly take a few more months."

Nuala was silent still for a moment.

"Neloth?"

"Yes?" The Dunmer wizard was about finished. He didn't look at her.

"Uhm...well, it's just..." Nuala said, quietly.

When he lifted his eyes to meet hers expectantly, she found the words caught in her throat. She actually forgot what she wanted to ask him. Neloth seemed to understand that look and chuckled a little, leaning forward and whispering in her ear.

"You blush more than a young Redoran maiden." he sneered, though it didn't seem as cruel as he was capable of. "But don't think that gets you out of work. Tomorrow morning, you are to get up bright and early as usual. No special treatment, do you understand?"

Nuala cleared her throat. "I never thought you did that."

Neloth smirked. "Smart girl. Now off to bed with you. At once."

The woman smiled. "Okay then."

They started to go their separate ways, but Nuala stopped and looked back at the Dunmer wizard with a gentle smile. "Good night."

"Good night then." he answered back, rather absently. "Don't expect me to stop your nightmares again this time."

She chuckled. "I won't."

But she had really hoped he would.

O

_Note_ - I'll get back to Anja and Elli's tale soon. Just as soon as I clear up these two. Also, the language of the Dunmeri was borrowed from the Casual Skyrim Wiki. Whether or not it's wholly accurate is not certain to me, but it makes for a rather fancy addition, I think. So take it with a grain of salt.


	17. Yi Merdekh

~O~

**Yi Merdekh**

_Solstheim, 4E, 129_

Varona and Nuala sat together, going over fluent Dunmeri phrases. In the months that had passed, Nuala had learned to speak it as though it was natural to her now. She was quite proud of herself now that she could appropriately speak and pronounce a great deal of the language.

"You've improved your speech of our tongue," Varona told her, smiling. "But I am curious, child. Why have you been rather insistent to learn the Dunmeri language?"

Nuala glanced up beyond Varona. The Dunmer woman looked over her shoulder to Talvas and Neloth. Talvas was attempting to trim a skin sample from a giant toe as delicately as he could with Neloth hovering over him to observe his motions.

Varona understood and her eyes widened. "Nuala...since when?" she gasped softly.

Nuala laughed softly. "A while now."

"Bless your soul, child. I have not met many so insane in my years."

"It's forbidden then?"

"No. Not so much as forbidden as...strange." Varona replied, in a softer voice. "Though it would explain Talvas' constant ramblings when he and I are alone. The poor boy is rather insistent to earn your affections, though I am surprised you have not found a more...suitable soul in him."

Nuala shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe it's strange to a lot, but I've never been one to care much about the gossip of others."

"May I ask why you have selected him?" Varona asked.

Nuala gave her a look. "Could you not speak of him as if he's a fine wine on display at a market?" she sighed, exasperated.

"Sorry. I did not mean offense. It's just...a little peculiar is all."

While they spoke, Neloth was impatiently hovering over Talvas, who made an attempt to cut the skin precisely how Neloth wanted. But he was uncertain of how to begin. He grimaced nervously and his hand with the knife shook. Neloth scowled at him.

"Today, s'wit [slackwit], today!" he barked so abruptly.

Talvas flinched and cut into the toe, slicing off a piece of skin. Neloth picked it up and studied it before glaring down at him. "Nitwit!" he spat, "Do you know how much skin you just wasted?" He flicked Talvas across the nose with it. "Now, I have to get a new moldy giant's toe! Who knows how long the next shipment will arrive in Raven Rock?"

Varona looked at Nuala. "As I stated, bless your soul."

The following morning, Nuala was with Varona in Neloth's tower. The steward was straightening some of the mess from Neloth's earlier experiments. The wizard was with Ulves, discussing his problems with the watered down canis root tea the old Dunmer had apparently been making.

"...'They saw with amusement Dremoran running back from the hall. His armour was cold and claws had attacked it. 'Wraith, wraith, wraith!'" Varona said.

Nuala licked her lips and translated in Dunmeri. "Asuhn talje'ag enhi uripe Dremoran aradikam bivi devehr as desroth. Oam molfredihn muhri'ag solsif en kagiliim marghe'ath el. 'Wraith, wraith, wraith!'" she repeated, speaking in clear Dunmeri.

Varona smiled with pleasure. "Excellent!"

"Thank you." Nuala said, smiling as she collected a few bowls. "It's all because of your fine teaching."

Varona chuckled. "And an open-minded student certainly helps."

Nuala didn't notice a Nord male with brutish red armor appear behind Varona. "Is Elynea finished with those potions yet?"

"Almost." Varona said. "Though I can't understand why you need them so quick."

"Sooner than later." Nuala answered.

She turned and let out a gasp, dropping her plates when she noticed the man. Varona didn't notice in time and she let out a gasp when he wrapped an arm around her, poising a knife at her throat. The Dunmer woman could see by the pale expression of fear on Nuala's face that she must have known the stranger.

"Torben!" Nuala exclaimed.

The Nord leered down at Varona. "You scream and you die."

Nuala attempted to stay strong. "How did you find me?"

"I followed the bread crumbs, so to speak," Torben told her, smirking. "It wasn't difficult, really. You know how to leave quite a trail."

"Let her go." Nuala ordered.

Torben chuckled coldly and released Varona. The Dunmer woman held her own throat, making sure she wasn't bleeding before moving to Nuala's side of the room. Torben and Nuala stared each other down for a few moments before the Nord man spoke.

"I've come to bring you back." he said.

"I'm not going back." Nuala argued.

"You know you will eventually." Torben warned. He failed to see Neloth appear behind him. "Maybe I can be convinced to help you before they stick a knife in your belly."

Suddenly, he winced when he felt a sharp blade at the back of his neck. Neloth had drawn an ebony dagger and poised it precisely at the spot that would instantly kill him. His blood would flow out freely and he'd choke to death on it as his heart pumped the blood rapidly outward.

"Perhaps I'll make the first motion." he hissed.

Torben glanced back somewhat before smirking coldly at Nuala. "I see. You've got yourself a new pet."

"I'm no one's 'pet'," Neloth said, "Now, you are in MY TOWER. You are trespassing on Telvanni grounds which, by law, allows me to kill you here. But that would be boring. At least, for me."

Torben smirked back at the wizard. "Did you know she left me because the touch of her own race does not satisfy her?" he sneered. "No. She prefers pathetic, old Dunmer men and Argonians. Sometimes, even Khajiit satisfy her disgusting tastes."

"Liar!" Nuala spat. "You were unfaithful in ways more than one. How many Nord women have you taken to your bed? Oh! That's right. You didn't know I was aware of your bedroom escapades. Parading yourself at ungodly hours of the night. Mother told me it wasn't right to question a man's actions because she was too weak to defy father!"

"At least they _knew_ how to satisfy me!" Torben bellowed furiously.

"Satisfy?" Nuala sneered back, her hands on her hips. "You want to discuss your so-called 'bedroom prowess'? All right. Let's talk about Torben. Or as he likes to call himself, 'Torben the Bedroom Beast'. How many times have you taken me to bed? How many times have I had to choke down the urge not to laugh or cry? Do you want to know how many times?"

Varona bit her lip and snickered under her breath.

Torben looked completely shocked by this.

"You were so bad at it, that I had to ask mother the proper technique for pretending that you managed to finish me!" Nuala snapped, glaring at him. "So tell me: just how much did you have to pay those poor women to pretend as though you were a sex god?"

Torben snarled at her and lunged, slapping Nuala across the face to the point that it knocked her off of her feet. Neloth and Varona started to move, but Nuala held out her hand to them.

"No!" she insisted.

Torben moved swiftly, ignoring the warning and grabbed at her, but Nuala seized a staff laying under a table and smacked him in the face with it. Torben was hit so hard, he actually rolled onto the floor with a cry of pain. When he started to get back up, he was met with the staff pointed at him and Nuala's harsh features. Her lip was bleeding from the force of his slap.

"And THAT is another reason," she whispered. "Never again will you put your hands on me. That is my promise to you."

Neloth smirked down at Torben. "What to do, what to do..." he sighed. "I could always use a fresh test subject for my experiments."

"No." Nuala said, oddly cold as she stared down at the man. "Cut off his tongue and send him on his way. This way, he can never use his words to harm any one again. It will leave the proper message to my family...and to those who would brazenly challenge Telvanni house."

Neloth grinned. "I like that!"

Torben winced as he was struck with a paralyzing spell from the Telvanni wizard. Varona took Nuala aside with one hand and the staff in the other. They listened to Neloth's pleased voice behind them as he dragged the Nord man by one leg to a table in the back of the tower.

"Does hitting a woman make you feel less impotent, Nord?" Neloth sneered down at the paralyzed man.

"I don't like fighting of any kind," Nuala told the Dunmer woman as they walked to her room, "But he forced my hand. I only hope this is the last I see of any of them. I just want to move on and forget what had happened back in Skyrim."

Varona looked at her curiously. "What was it?"

"I...don't want to talk about it right now." Nuala said, mildly uncomfortable.

"Very well. In the meantime, we'll speak with Elynea to get something for your lip before it swells."

O

Later that evening, Neloth and Nuala had been left alone in the tower to speak while Varona took Talvas outside. Elynea and Ulves remained in their own huts to sleep. The two older Dunmer preferred not to question the odd behavior between the master of the settlement and the Nord woman.

"Was it true, what that fool had said?" Neloth asked, looking at her while he sipped some of his tea.

"What?" Nuala asked.

"Do you prefer the company of those outside your race?"

Nuala looked a little embarrassed. "Oh. That. Well...no."

"I see."

"I prefer your company over his."

Neloth smiled a little, missing the reverence in her tone. "Well, I AM rather difficult to resist." he boasted. "Women would always throw themselves at my feet, pleading with a chance to be mine. It was quite something pushing them all away."

She arched a brow skeptically.

"No, perhaps that was a mild exaggeration," Neloth corrected, with a shrug. "Though I am curious as to why you would even consider being with that fool. Even Talvas shows a higher level of intelligence and the boy is not the brightest Torchbug there is."

"My mother had hoped we'd be married so that I could live in great wealth." Nuala replied. "She wanted me to marry him so that our families would prosper. But believe me, I had no interest, though she wanted me to be a good, silent wife. Bed him when he asks, clean house as he asks. It was all horrible for me. I had no intent on doing these things. If I was to marry, it would be with someone I loved. Though life in Skyrim is often short at best, I want my days to be of happiness before I pass."

Neloth made a face. "You could have done much better."

"That's one reason why I left."

"Gods knows even at my age, my performance could put his to shame."

Nuala grinned at him and felt her face heating at such scandolous talk. "Really? You think so?" she said. "Are you as confiden in your own manhood as well as your wizarding skills?"

"Of course! Ask the countless Redoran maidens in Morrowind should you see them."

"The same ones who 'threw themselves at your feet' as you put it?"

"...I cannot possibly imagine where you get such...wit."

"I learned from the best."

Neloth actually smirked now. "That you did. You can expect no less with a Telvanni master wizard."

"I'm certain you would perform admirably." Nuala blushed a little.

"With all your advances, I certainly would."

She smirked at him. "Shall we?"

"In the interest of study, I would be intrigued to see what you are capable of." Neloth beckoned to her. "Come."

Nuala felt her chest throb with a warm ache and stood. Maintaining the perfect calm, despite her nerves, she wandered to him and took a spot on his lap, straddling his thighs. The Telvanni wizard arched his eyebrows as he watched her get comfortable.

"You don't plan to crush me under your weight, do you?" he said.

Nuala chuckled and leaned back, swaying a little on his lap. "I intend to do much more."

"Such a vulgar creature you are," Neloth sneered, pretending to be bored. "Get on with it before I fall asleep."

"As you wish...master." Nuala purred, in a delicious feminine tone.

She noticed his eyes had dialated a little when she had said it in such a way, but his features were calm even still. She leaned forward, running her hands down his head and brought her lips close to one of his ears. She whispered to him in Dunmeri.

"Kasan os e iru sut ohuhn alnef [Tonight I am here for you only]," she crooned."Ahanhad [to worship]..." She kissed the tip of his pointed ear. "...Yilad [To serve]..." Then, his neck. "Daelhad [To love]..." His cheek and finally, his lips.

"Malfurdigh wurif [Wicked creature]." Neloth hissed, those red eyes darkening.

Nuala could do nothing but smile at him.

"Alnef sut ohn, gaharihn Neloth [Only for you, master Neloth]." she whispered, pressing her teeth lightly against his lower lip before drawing him in for another kiss.

After parting, Neloth watched her for several moments as she continued to put on quite a display before he leaned up and wrapped his arms around her. Nuala let out a yelp of surprise and delight when he started carrying her in his arms.

"Oh my! That's more like it!" she cried, laughing.

"Now I have a better reason to share that room I gave you." Neloth told her, still quite calm in his words. "It's much more suitable than an old, rickety chair."

Nuala grinned at him. "Will you be putting your 'Telvanni skills' to the test, then?"

"Always." Neloth replied, smirking down at her.

O

In the days that passed, Neloth had taken to calling Nuala yi merdekh, which meant "my beauty" in Dunmeri. Of course, he did this when it was just the two of them, though strongly denied any real affection, but such was his way and Nuala knew he did find pleasure in being in her company. He had also given her his ebony dagger on the chance that she'd encounter any trouble. It was a sweet gesture, but Neloth quickly assured her that there was nothing "sweet" about it.

"I don't want you bruised by some Nord riff raff." he snapped, while they were outside one morning.

Nuala smiled and had been digging around with a bow in her hand. Dribble watched the scene from a distance, letting out musical calls.

"I'll make you a bet," she told him. "Just a friendly one."

Neloth watched as she pulled out an arrow. "Where did you get that?"

"Varona brought it for me from Raven Rock." Nuala told him. "All right, now, if you can shoot that arrow through the giant mushroom moss ring over there, I'll clean out Talvas' chest for nothing at all. But if you miss, you've got to give me a big kiss. And you have to pretend like you enjoy it too."

Neloth rolled his eyes. "I can assure you, I am the best at anything you offer!"

Nuala offered him the bow and playfully smiled, gesturing with her hand toward the direction she had mentioned. "Go on then."

Neloth gave her a look. "I thought you knew better than to challenge me." he said, drawing the bow's string back, aiming with the arrow.

Finally, he released and the arrow flew right through the moss ring with utter perfection. Nuala watched this with surprise. "Dear Talos, that didn't go quite as planned."

Neloth smirked down at her and handed the bow back. "Back to work." he told her.

Later that evening, Nuala was sleeping after she had spent another "performance session" with Neloth. He was laying on his side and looked down at her when she stirred.

"You should go back to sleep." he said. "I don't want to wake you again."

Nuala smiled a little. "I am asleep. This must be a dream."

Neloth arched his brows. "A dream?"

"Yes. A good one."

"...you're such a bizarre thing."

Nuala wiggled a little beneath the furs to get comfortable. "Tell me about you." she said. "I'd like to know about the great Neloth's exploits."

Neloth stared at her silently. "I could. Or you just wish to learn this old, hideous Dunmer's weaknesses."

"You're not an old, hideous Dunmer. You think you're uglier than you are, but you're not."

"Appearances never mattered to the Telvanni."

"If that were true, you wouldn't have said that."

Neloth murmured thoughtfully.

"Maybe tell me a story about the Dunmeri." Nuala offered, smiling hopefully.

Neloth sighed. "And how old are we turning?"

"I'll be 27 in a few months, but that's not the point."

"Fine. If it'll get you to sleep, I'll tell you of the history of our people." Neloth said, impatiently.

He watched her get comfortable before beginning.

"The Dunmeri people were born from the ashes of the Battle of Red Mountain, as far as any legend or book will tell you," Neloth began. "This infamous confrontation around 1E 700 led to the death of an ancient and respected war leader known as Lord Indoril Nerevar, the destruction of a Chimer clan, the disappearance of an entire race then present on Nirn, and the ascension into godhood of four of Nerevar's councilors and closest friends, culminating in a curse from the Daedric Prince Azura - Goddess of Dusk and Dawn and the patron of Nerevar - that transformed the Dunmer into their present appearance."

Before this change, we were once known as the Chimer; the people possessed skin like pale gold that followed the prophet Veloth to Resdayn - what is now known as present-day Morrowind - seeking religious freedom. However, Azura had become angry with the Chimer and cursed them, turning their eyes red and their skin ashen. Nerevar's councilors, his general Vivec, the sorcerer Sotha Sil, and his wife Almalexia, broke an oath they had sworn to Nerevar and Azura by stealing the divine power for themselves. This was quite a sin to Azura, you see as they showed no remore to the Goddess of Dusk and Dawn. She cursed them all and tied the fate of the Dunmer and Tribunal until the end of - "

Neloth cut himself off when he heard a soft snore. He looked down and noticed Nuala sound asleep. A smirk lit his lips and he reached down, touching her cheek with one long finger. She was as moronic as most of her kin could be, but she was also intriguing.

Oh well, may as well grant her one small boon.

He leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Sleep, yi merdekh [my beauty]."

He stood up and walked from the room. Nuala's eyes opened and she watched him go with a smile before closing her eyes.

O

_Note_- Again, the language is from the Casual Elder Scrolls Wiki. Also, some of what Varona says for Nuala to translate is also an excerpt.


	18. Laid to Rest

~O~

**Laid to Rest**

_Solstheim, 4E, 130_

Talvas and Nuala stood face-to-face with staffs drawn at a suitable distance.

"Master Neloth, are you sure this is a good idea?" Talvas asked, uncertainly.

"What's the matter, Talvas?" Neloth sneered, "Afraid of a little Nord girl?"

Nuala waved at them. "Little Nord girl is standing right here, boys!" she yelled.

"All right then," Neloth told them. "Nuala, I want you to fire a spell at Talvas and don't hold back anything. He may act such, but Talvas is no master of his craft the way I am. And when she does, I want you to conjure a Frost Atronach. Are we clear?"

"Yes, master Neloth." Talvas replied.

Neloth looked at Nuala. "Clear?"

"Yes."

"Good. Now...begin!" he ordered.

Nuala unleashed an electrical blast from the end of the staff. Talvas quickly conjured up a towering Frost Atronach that raised its hands of ice spikes to block the attack. Neloth smiled, impressed with the speed of the conjuring, despite his usual contempt for his apprentice. Nuala smiled and waved at Talvas from across the way.

"Good job, Talvas!" she yelled.

He weakly smiled in return and gave a nod.

"Now then, continue!" Neloth ordered them.

They practiced for a good portion of the morning before Neloth took Nuala aside. He led her toward the tower without telling her exactly what it was that he wanted. "Come," he said, "I have something to show you inside my tower."

Nuala looked at him curiously. "What is it?"

"A gift."

She looked surprised. "No, that's not necessary." she said, chuckling.

Neloth didn't answer and they entered the tower. He brought her to a room filled with staffs and gestured to them with one finger. "Choose."

Nuala blinked slowly in amazement. "Oh, no...I couldn't possibly."

"It is your day of birth, is it not?" Neloth asked, giving her a look that could only be insulted annoyance. "I am simply returning the favor. It's not becoming for a Telvanni wizard to be in the debt of anyone and I always pay my dues. Now select from my collection of staffs before I change my mind."

Nuala made a small sound of amusement before surveying the selection of staffs. There were so many to choose from and he didn't tell her which one did what, so she assumed choosing on her own was probably some sort of test to begin with.

She stopped at one and noticed the red colors swirled around the handle of the staff. The wood was carved to resemble various stars. Smiling, she picked it up and studied the end of it; a bright green orb encircled with petrified roots and colorful stones. Nuala then turned to Neloth and held up the staff.

"This one's lovely." she said.

He smiled. "The Staff of Magelight." he murmured, folding his arms across his chest and tilting his head curiously. "Though simple, it was one of my first staffs I had ever received." His voice took on a very fascinated tone now. "That is quite fascinating that you selected it..."

Nuala chuckled. "I like the color."

Neloth stared at her for a moment before shaking his head with dismay. "She likes the color..." he muttered. "By Malacath, I have been cursed with a child."

"Could a child do this?" Nuala teased, raising the staff and casting a light that danced around the room.

It moved wildly and knocked several things over, sending pottery falling and chairs crashing. Neloth observed this for several moments before looking back at her with annoyance, his eyebrow raised. Nuala surveyed the damages briefly before smiling weakly.

"Oops."

O

A courier traveled to Tel Mithryn. He handed a letter to Nuala and a package to Talvas.

"That's it!" he said. "I have to go!"

Nuala looked down at the folded letter with concern and Talvas struggled to open the package. He seemed to have quite a bit of difficulty while Nuala's eyes roved over the letter in her hands. She opened it and studied the handwriting with concern.

_Dear Telvanni slut,_

_I hope you enjoy the package._

Nuala looked at the package in Talvas' hands and let out a sharp cry, knocking it aside. He started to protest, but Nuala quickly flung herself against him and they hit the ground, just at the package exploded behind them. Talvas had his head shielded and stared back at the remains in horror and disbelief. Nuala stood up and the two walked over to the remains.

"I know this was from Torben." Nuala told him, tapping the end of it with her foot. "It's one of his famous explosive packages he would send to anyone who offended him."

Talvas couldn't believe his ears. "What in the name of Oblivion would THAT prove?"

Nuala sighed sadly. "Nothing. He did it to get the last word in."

"We must inform master Neloth immediately!"

"I will do so." Nuala said, her voice silent with resignation. "So long as I remain, Torben will continue to challenge this place and innocents will be hurt."

Talvas looked at her with a snort. "One Nord man cannot challenge the House Telvanni. He's a fool."

"A dangerous fool is still dangerous, nonetheless, Talvas." Nuala reminded him. "It would hurt me if you, Ulves or anyone else here died because of my foolish past. If I leave now, his wrath will be deflected elsewhere and no one will have to be hurt."

The entire time, Neloth had been listening in on the conversation from his tower via a spell. He had heard the explosion and assumed that Talvas had been responsible, only to find out it had been the childish threat of that Nord fool. The same one he would have been happy to kill. But damn this woman and her mercy. Still, perhaps it was best to have her move along. There was no reason to have a Nord nitwit with his brain swinging between his legs constantly attempting to thwart him. Stupid people had a bad habit of being annoying.

But, he would make certain she would be well accommodated for her time. It was only proper, after all.

"Varona!" he yelled, "Bring Nuala to me!"

Varona had been in Nuala's room cleaning it before letting out an annoyed sigh. "Very well."

Once Nuala was brought to him, Neloth had ordered his entire staff to come forth as well. He had given the order than Nuala be released from his services as he had no further need of her. Paying was probably inconvenient since most of his gold could be put to better use. He had a fear of wasting it.

"Master Neloth, we both know that Telvanni is wealthy beyond - Oof!" He winced as Varona elbowed him in the ribs.

Nuala glanced at him before sadly smiling at Neloth. "I understand..." she said.

"Good!" Neloth told her, "We will certainly accommodate you for you time spent here. There is a home outside of Raven Rock, fitting for one person. I think it will suffice."

Elynea snorted furiously. "Why should we fear the trickery of some simple-minded Fetcher?" she spat. "That boy could do us no harm! We shouldn't cast Nuala out for this!"

Nuala looked at her. "I am not being cast out, Elynea." she said gently. "I am taking my leave of my own choice." She looked up at Neloth. "I hope we can still keep in touch. I would truly miss you, but this seems to be the better decision for all of us."

"That it is." Neloth said, though his smile was gone.

Nuala looked at the others. "I will miss you all. I hope to one day return once Torben is no more."

"And we shall wait." Neloth replied. "Hope that he is a greater fool than we realized and attempts to step on my settlement once more." His voice took on a wicked edge. "Then I will kill him. When I do, it will most certainly not be brief."

Nuala chuckled sadly. "That sounds like something you'd do."

"Well..." Neloth took a step forward, inhaling deeply. "Shall we?"

O

Nuala's new home felt empty.

Dribble waited for her outside, making soft haunting sounds. She stepped outside, casting the Magelight spell from the staff that Neloth had given her. He had also returned her necklace, claiming it would do no good to have anything remain of her in case Torben suspected. It made sense, but the gesture of having her gift returned still caused her pain, so she wore it with her at all times.

She approached the great Netch and embraced him, rubbing her other hand down his great sides.

"You should be off too, Dribble." she told the animal. "Hunters would no doubt see and try to take shots at you with arrows."

Dribble nudged her slightly and she laughed softly.

"No, you can't come inside." she said. "It's not big enough for you."

Dribble moaned quietly.

"Now then, go on and be with your kind, silly Netch." Nuala told him, her voice filled with sadness. "You don't need to worry about me. I'll be fine. You?" She rubbed his great head. "You'll become a great and mighty bull, have a fine mate and little ones of your own. No man would challenge the mighty Dribble and live. You shall grow strong and proud and all other Netches will see and honor you for it. Go on then, Dribble. Go and live the way I cannot. Go and find your own happiness."

Dribble lingered for a moment before drifting away, calling out to his Netch bretheren loudly.

Nuala watched her friend go and let out a mournful sigh. "Go on then..."

A few days ticked by and Nuala had managed to find a job working in the mines. It was rough, despicable work, but she found that she earned quite a bit of pay to survive in Raven Rock for a while. Her mind always went to the master wizard and occasionally, she received letters, but only from Talvas. He would inform her that Neloth had been busy, but he knew that the master wizard probably missed her. After giving her the ebony dagger and staff, he didn't doubt that she would be fine.

But she returned home and received a letter written in Neloth's handwriting.

_Nuala,_

_It's been a few days since we had last spoken. I trust my offerings are suitable? A Telvanni always pays his due. _

_I have not seen or heard from the fool you call Torben. Perhaps he has given up in his search. Too bad. I had hoped_

_to make an experiment of him. Once all of this is said and done, perhaps you could return. I see no harm in having you_

_back here. _

_Until next time,_

_Yi Merdekh_

_Oh, before I forget. That damned Netch of yours is floating about in Tel Mithryn. He's shocked Ulves on more than one occasion._

_Either you call the beast back or I make stew from his bones._

Nuala smiled at the final words and couldn't help but laugh.

Dribble would come back. He always did and she always had to send him on his way. Maybe he somehow missed the companionship or sensed the distress in her. Maybe he wanted things to return to normal and insisted on having them back.

Such a smart creature for a Netch.

At least now she could sleep a little better knowing he still waited for her.

In his own Telvanni way.

O

Nuala awoke to a sound in the middle of the night.

She blinked sleepily and gathered her staff, casting a soft light throughout the house. The sound was almost similar to the wailing of an ash storm, but there was something wrong about it. It seemed...mimicked somehow. Nuala felt a sick feeling in her stomach, so she drew out her ebony dagger and walked down the flight of stairs. There were two floors and certainly comfortable for her.

There were whispers. Chants in Dunmeri.

_Something's wrong._

That warning in the back of her mind told her there was danger.

She poised with her dagger.

Meanwhile, Neloth was working in his tower, casting a few spells with Talvas. The apprentice could read the tenseness in his master's frame and the distracted look in his eyes. He didn't think it was right to question on it, so he kept himself silent on the matter.

Then, Neloth stopped casting his Healing spell and paused, glancing over his shoulder, as if he had heard something.

"Master?" Talvas questioned worriedly.

Neloth suddenly sprinted from his spot and raced from the tower before Talvas could stop him - or at least TRY to. He did his best to keep up, but Neloth was quicker for a much older Dunmer, disappearing into the darkness of Solstheim. He let out a frustrated sound and followed slowly behind.

Neloth moved quickly through the shadows. He wasn't certain how long he'd been running, but he stopped when he came to the house where he had left Nuala. Dribble was outside of it, attempting to reach his tentacles inside, but the door was closed and it seemed as though the Netch could not understand how it worked. He stared at the Netch before pressing his hand to the front door. What was disconcerting was the fact that it wasn't locked and pushed itself open with ease.

The creaking sound was loud and Neloth stepped inside. He cast a Magelight spell that lit up the house. The fire near the cooking pot had been doused completely and Neloth noticed the bodies of three armored Dunmer lying on the floor. It seemed as though they had been slashed across their throats and stabbed, left to bleed to death. He bent down and turned one over, noticing how familiar they were.

"Morag Tong..." he whispered.

He stood up and moved to the back of the house, noticing blood trails, as if a body had been dragged. He spotted the familiar shape of the ebony dagger that he had given Nuala lying in a sick pool of crimson. The staff he had given her was nearby, streaked with blood.

_It's not their blood..._

He made his way around a corner and found Nuala lying in her own blood. He bent down to her and turned her over. She had been stabbed in the abdomen and her skin ice cold. Her eyes were open, staring into nothingness. Neloth slipped his hand beneath her and raised his other, casting a spell over her.

Nothing happened.

Pursing his lips, he tried again.

Nothing.

Neloth scowled down at the woman and his voice changed a little. "Damned woman, wake up!" he commanded.

Again, no matter how many times he tried to heal her, nothing worked.

Further from the house, Talvas witnessed a change in the pressure around him, as if the wind carried a magical rage that shook the foundation of the entire realm. He stopped and took a moment to understand what had happened before his eyes widened.

Something horrible.

He quickly made his way to Nuala's house and rushed inside.

"By the Nine, what happened?" he cried. "Master Neloth, where are you?"

He found Neloth kneeling and holding Nuala's body. His eyes widened. "Oh no. No, no, no." he moaned, rushing over. "Nuala, no!"

Neloth's eyes were closed and his features twisted in hideous pain, but he said nothing. Talvas looked at him and he felt tears. "Master Neloth, what happened?" he choked.

"Burn it all down..."

Talvas wasn't sure he heard correctly. "What?"

"Burn it all." Neloth commanded, gently placing Nuala's body down and moving her hands across her abdomen. "Nothing is to remain. Everything...I want it all gone. I will return to Tel Mithryn and finish my research when you are finished."

"But master, why?" Talvas exclaimed.

Neloth glared back at him, those red eyes hardening, though his voice was weak. "BURN IT ALL!" he spat.

Talvas flinched in shock at the volume of his command and watched as Neloth left the house without so much as another word. But not before taking the ebony dagger lying on the floor. He bent down to Nuala and murmured a prayer in Dunmeri before he noticed her necklace. He carefully removed it from her neck and stared down at it for a while.

"He can't pretend like you never existed..." he promised. "He'll see you again. I promise."

But Nuala did not answer. She couldn't after all.

Talvas moved to a strongbox and placed the necklace inside. He cast an enchantment that would protect it from the flames before exiting the house. He hesitated for a while before setting the entire building on fire. Dribble watched the scene not too far away. It was almost sombre observing the Netch as the glow of the flames cast light over its dull features.

"Forgive me..." he said, softly.

Dribble let out a haunting moan as Talvas started walking away from the burning house.

When the young Dunmer returned to Tel Mithryn, it was a particularly unhappy return. The others stood in Neloth's tower, silent and still and the master of the tower was leaning against the wall with one hand, his head low and his back to them.

"Master...?" Talvas questioned, cautiously.

"I couldn't wake her..." Neloth sounded as though he was sick. "I tried...but she wouldn't wake."

Varona looked at him. "If you loved her, you wouldn't - "

"No one is to know of this." Neloth suddenly said, his voice harder now. He still didn't look at his staff members or his apprentice. "No one. We will never again speak of it nor of her. Neither one of you are permitted to do so, even outside of my presence, are we clear?"

Varona frowned. "No one can know that you actually have a decent side to you?"

"No. One." Neloth put strong emphasis on this.

Talvas hesitantly approached. "Master. There were notes on the Morag Tong."

He offered the letters to Neloth and the wizard still didn't turn to face him. Talvas set them down on the table and decided to leave Neloth alone. He ushered the others out as well. Once Neloth was alone, the Talvanni wizard let out a snarl and started throwing things.

"How dare you!" he practically screamed to the shadows. "How dare you do that to me! HOW DARE YOU!"

All Talvas could do was listen to the horrible, almost inhuman sounds his master made outside of the tower.

The following days that came to pass were without joy or praise.

Only the bitter master who no longer felt as he had when she came to his doorstep.

O

_(Tel Mithryn. Present Day)_

Nuala had been holding the master wizard for as long as she wanted, but knew that she had to go. So she released him and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. Neloth's features were as hard as stone, but his eyes told a different story. She could only smile sadly.

"Thank you." she said. "For everything."

Finally, she departed from Anja's body and the woman let out a soft gasp. Nuala turned to face her.

"Anja, I can feel myself free." she told her, sounding happier than she ever had before. "Thank you for everything you've done. May the Gods truly bless you for days to come." She laughed, as if she couldn't believe what was happening. "By Talos, I'm finally free."

Anja smiled at her. "Good luck, Nuala. Whatever fate brings you in the next life, I wish it well."

Nuala turned to Neloth. "Farewell..." she told him. "Know that I will always love you."

Neloth stiffened a little.

"You don't have to say it." Nuala laughed gently.

They turned when they noticed another shade standing in the tower now - Varona. Anja's features fell sadly and Nuala drifted over to her. She took Varona's hand and they faced the two living beings.

"Varona...?" Anja gasped.

"The ash spawn." Varona answered.

"I'm sorry." Anja told her. "I should have known."

Varona smiled at Nuala. "Ready?"

"Always."

The two watched as the shades vanished and a heavy silence fell across the tower. Anja looked at Neloth and noticed that he had a little bit of humanity in his gaze that came and went quickly. He turned and let out a sigh, though it wasn't as impatient and irritating as usual.

"I suppose I'll be needing a new steward..." he muttered. "Talvas can do the honors of seeking one out for me."

Anja frowned at him curiously. "Are you going to be fine then?"

"Yes, yes, I'll be fine." Neloth said, impatiently. "I suppose you'll be fishing for a compliment?"

"No."

"Good. Those things are for the weak and foolish."

Anja chuckled softly. "Whatever you say."

She departed from the tower, leaving Neloth alone. He watched the direction in which she had parted before reaching toward the table where Nuala's necklace lay. He picked it up and ran his fingers over it gently before taking it to the dusty bedroom. He started to place it in the drawer, but stopped.

It wouldn't hurt to have it nearby.

A smile lit his lips as he continued his research.


	19. Studies in Madness

~O~

**Studies in Madness**

Elli had not seen signs of the Mad God, nor had she heard anything of her sister.

She knew of the whispers on the lips of the crazed and twisted here in the Isles. They spoke of peculiar things, pertaining to her, of course and how she was the new "plaything to the Mad Lord". Elli merely turned these rumors aside with a snort and a few choice words. After all, she was no slave nor a toy to anyone, no matter who or what they were. The Mad God could continue all that he desired, but she was not losing their bargain in any regard. She wasn't thrilled when it came to defeat.

But her sister's lack of empathy to her disappearance - or as she perceived it - was a bit disconcerting.

"Haskill..." she queried, to the chamberlain one morning. "Is there anything to do here while I wait?"

Haskill was dusting a human skull. "Lord Sheogorath has tasked me with keeping a watchful eye on you," he replied, in his usual bored tone. "Whatever you wish to do will be fine as long as I am present to monitor. I would suggest Passwall. It's a charming little hovel."

"Hm..." Elli frowned thoughtfully.

Haskill reached onto a table and picked up a tray of various peculiar foods. "Hungry?"

"A little..." Elli admitted.

She picked up one and carried it to her lips, but hesitated and frowned suspiciously at Haskill. His features never wavered or changed, so she placed it back onto the tray and shook her head. Haskill didn't seem remotely offended by that.

"Such a pity. I made those myself." he said, still deadpanned. "The infant who died was most generous."

Elli rolled her eyes with disgust. "You sicken me."

"And your opinion carries little weight in the Realm of Madness." Haskill replied, turning. "Now then, if you wish to travel with me, let us be brief. I have various duties of which I must attend and shepherding you about was certainly not on the list."

Elli made a face. "Well, I certainly don't want to burden you. I'll go myself."

"Lord Sheogorath has tasked me with watching you." Haskill answered, still as maddeningly calm as always. "So I intend to do just that."

"Fine."

The two ventured out of the palace and Elli received a few odd looks from the Dark Seducers, but no words. It was strange how she'd never been outside before, but she found herself marveling over the peculiar architecture and flowers that filled many gardens. It wasn't exactly what she had pictured the palace of the Mad God to be, but she also hadn't left the inside either. Elli was courageous in the face of many things, but she was also no fool. She wasn't going to venture into a Daedric Lord's realm without further knowledge of what she was dealing with. She was not her sister.

Ah. Anja. The one who had abandoned her...

Elli looked at Haskill while they walked. "So...what are your expectations, Haskill?"

The chamberlain looked at her. "Excuse me?"

"What are your duties as chamberlain to Sheogorath?" she asked, unable to resist her curiosity.

Haskill made a thoughtful sound. "My duties are to the Isles," he began to explain. "To be chamberlain to my Lord is to always be aware of my place in the great scheme of things. One must understand what madness brings and be committed to my Lord."

Elli frowned curiously. "You don't appear to be quite as mad as the rest here."

"There are many forms of madness, Miss Bjansen." Haskill explained. "I will see fit to educate you on them as we make our way to Passwall."

Elli didn't reply, but there was a warning in her mind that told her things would get a bit more difficult for her.

O

Passwall was a homely little town that almost reminded Elli of Whiterun. There were various people outside, offering bargains and sales. One man with a crooked eye grinned at her and thrust a cage with a small dog inside up to her, nearly forcing her back into Haskill's still form.

"I have an undead dog!" the vendor cried, with glee.

Elli frowned. "Undead?"

"Yes! Watch as I slice this animal with my sword! I can sell him to you at any price, really! Observe!" The man took his sword and stuck it through the dog's body. When he removed it, he grinned at her with glee. "Top that, crazy one!"

Elli scowled. "_You're_ the crazy one, not me."

"Nope! Wait..." The man pretended to think. "No... Well, maybe on Sundas, but..." He frowned thoughtfully at her. "What were we talking about again?"

Elli sighed impatiently and moved passed him. Haskill followed behind her.

A Breton woman in a flowing dress walked passed her before she even noticed the new woman. "Oh! Hello, I'm Nanette Don. I wasn't sure why I came here, until she showed up," she told her. "Now I know. I'm going to be a powerful sorceress. Just like Relmyna!" She suddenly squinted and wriggled a finger in her ear before canting it toward another direction. "Do you hear that sound...just now? It's like a horse dying..."

Elli frowned at her. "No." Then, she added in a voice of contempt. "Perhaps it is merely your own voice you hear."

Nanette smiled cheerfully. "Hm! Never thought of it that way." Finally, she looked rather curious. "I've never seen you around here before. Who are you?"

"I'm Elli Bjansen."

"Oh! Like the wolf?"

"Pardon?"

"The Wolf of Winterhold, of course! Not many Bjansen's running around who carry that name, you know."

Elli sighed and nodded. "I suppose not."

"Anyway, how did you get here?" Nanette smiled mischievously. "Fancied a bit of a stroll through the Strange Door like many others, did you?"

Elli shook her head with mild confusion. "No, I was brought here by Sheogorath."

Nanette stopped in her tracks and whirled, looking at her with shock. "What?"

Haskill took Elli's arm and started to guide her away. "Perhaps we would find much more interesting conversation in the city of Bliss." he told her. "The locals here certainly have spent many a day waiting for Sheogorath's blessing to enter his realm."

Nanette grinned excitedly and lowered her voice to a whisper. "Ooh! Did He choose you?" she exclaimed, as if she couldn't contain herself. "Oh my! This is wonderful! Oh, but you mustn't tell Relmyna. Ooh, no. No, no, no. She's dreadfully vengeful of anyone else who interferes with her wishes. It would mean the death of you if she knew our Lord chose you to enter into the realm!"

Elli scowled. "I'm not afraid of this 'Relmyna' you're talking about."

Nanette pressed her hand over Elli's mouth and looked around anxiously. "Shush! You have no idea what she's capable of!"

Elli glared down at the hand over her mouth and snapped at it with her teeth. Nanette jerked back and grinned widely. "My! You're funny!" she exclaimed, changing her tone abruptly. "I think I like you! But I don't think Relmyna will."

"Nanette!"

All heads turned and a Dunmer woman approached them, dressed in a black finery that was similar to Nanette's, though her hair was filled with jewels. She had a perpetual scowl on her face that made Elli stiffen where she stood. She wasn't afraid of some Dunmer woman with problems, but she didn't like how that scowl was directed to her and Haskill. This had to be Relmyna given the manner Nanette cringed back.

"What brings you here to our humble streets, Haskill?" Relmyna sneered, in a very aloof voice. "Has Our Lord finally realized that I am worthy for the palace?"

Haskill answered simply, as if he had been asked that before. "No." he replied. "I am guiding Our Lord's guest. That is all."

Relmyna finally looked at Elli with a new look of disgust, jealously and various other emotions. "I have not seen this little wolf pup before," she said, coldly. "Why is she so special?"

"She has been chosen by Lord Sheogorath!" Nanette suddenly cried out. In that same instant, she slapped her hands over her mouth and uttered a single "oops" behind her fingers.

Elli glared when the Dunmer smirked nastily. "Really? He has chosen this little stray mutt to walk beyond the Gates of Madness?" she snorted. "Our Lord's certainly set his standards low if he allows such miserable wastrel to meander about when others are MUCH MORE deserving!"

Elli smiled coldly. "Really? You're a miserable wastrel too?"

Nanette let out a yelp and covered it with her mouth. Haskill's thin brows went up and Relmyna's features contorted with fury.

"I'll cut out your tongue for that!" she spat, standing in a perfect casting stance.

Elli scowled and turned. "I'm not going to fight you." she said. "Just leave me alone and I'll be out of here."

She turned and Haskill started to follow. Relmyna screamed out like a thing possessed.

"DON'T YOU _DARE_ TURN YOUR BACK ON ME!" she shrieked.

Elli turned, just as Relmyna unleashed a spell that struck her back.

That was pain.

In fact, Elli had never been hit with a spell that made her scream in such a way. She didn't even recognize the sound coming from her lips and it seemed as though her life was flashing before her eyes at rapid speeds. She saw herself through a red haze, playing happily with her older sister. She saw how her father beat her because she had accidentally set fire to their crops during her magic training when she was seven years old. She saw everything and it only hurt seeing them all over again.

Relmyna smirked and finally let up on the spell, only to approach Elli with vicious intent.

"You certainly scream like a proper beast!" she spat.

Elli had fallen onto her hands and knees, breathless from the assault. She turned with a furious snarl and blood was seeping from her forehead.

"I said LEAVE ME ALONE!" she roared.

Her hands crackled with heat and she unleashed a powerful blast of flame at the sorceress. People scattered to avoid the attack and Relmyna brought up a ward to protect herself. When Elli had stopped firing the spell, Relmyna brought the ward down, eyes wide.

"Uncontrollable savage!" she shrieked. "I'll teach you!"

She raised her hands and conjured several undead corpses to do her bidding. At her command, the corpses shuffled toward Elli, who applied her magic to cut them down. Those watching did nothing to put a stop to it. In fact, some of them seemed to enjoy the battle between the two. Haskill didn't do anything to stop it either.

"You couldn't just leave me alone, could you?" Elli snarled, "Stupid! You're ALL STUPID!"

The fight between the two magic casters lasted quite a bit until they grew weary and attempted to catch their breath. Relmyna chuckled venomously and righted herself. Elli soon followed and charged the woman with a snarl in her throat.

"Why would Our Lord invite someone here who doesn't even know who she is?" she sneered, stopping Elli in her tracks.

"What are you talking about?" Elli demanded, her hands raised.

Relmyna tilted her head cruelly. "I am a powerful sorceress here in Passwall. Perhaps even in all of the Isles." she continued. Clairvoyance is one of the few spells we learn in our young training, but I know another spell that allows me to see things as they really are. When I hit you with my spell, I could see things. Things about you and your blood."

Haskill took Elli's wrist. "We must go back to the palace."

"Wait a moment, Haskill." Elli snapped, tearing her arm from his grip.

Relmyna continued with a very regal tilt of her head. "It's amusing how pathetic the weak can be." she sneered. "Daddy abused you as a child, claimed magic was for fools. Only one of great fear would claim thus, but it's fascinating just WHY he focused such derision to you and not your eldest sibling."

Elli didn't reply. She didn't want to cater to this bitch.

"Did it never occur to you the way he looked at you? Why your mother died when you were born?" Relyma continued.

"How do you know that?" Elli spat, frantic with fury and a cold fear that seeped into her heart.

Relyma chuckled. "I told you. It's not my fault if lesser fools don't listen."

"Then what are you saying?" Elli snapped, "Enlighten me with your 'brilliance', oh top wastrel!"

"Have you ever given it thought that perhaps Valund Bjansen is no kin to you?"

Elli's fury melted into shock. "What?"

"I saw the face of someone else in your bloodline. A dark face with filthy green eyes. They are not the eyes of Valund Bjansen."

Elli snarled. "You lie!"

"Our Lord can carry on whatever whims he wishes," Relmyna continued, with a cold smirk, "But sooner or later, he will understand that you are nothing more than a mutt. Not a wolf, not anything. Just a mongrel pup who spends her days weeping!"

Nanette looked at her. "You spend your days weeping too."

"Shut up!"

"No, it's actually the nights."

"Nanette, I swear to Sheogorath, if you speak one more word..."

Elli turned to Haskill. "Let's go back to the palace!" she ordered, in a strained voice. "I wish to speak with my sister!"

Haskill did indeed follow, but looked down at her with a moment's pause in his voice. "Lord Sheogorath did not plan - "

"I want to hear it from her own lips!"

"...Very well."

O

_(Present day. Windhelm)_

Anja returned to Skyrim and spent a day in Candlehearth Hall. She was planning to return to Ulfric about continuing her search for her sister. Saving all of Skyrim and freeing it from Imperial control seemed like quite an idea, now that she witnessed what the Empire would do, specifically regarding her near death. That had left her quite sore and the more she thought about it, the angrier she got.

Her room suddenly felt colder and Anja drew her sword, just as several butterflies appeared. She observed this peculiar phenomenon with surprise and noticed a shape materializing amid a violet and black sphere. She had seen this happen when Atronach's would be summoned.

Instead of an Atronach, Elli appeared, her features as hard as stone.

Anja smiled in delight and dropped her sword, rushing and embracing her sister, who did not return the embrace.

"Elli! Thank Talos, you're alive!" she exclaimed.

Still, Elli allowed herself to be embraced, but did not hold her sister. Anja parted from her, grinning happily.

"You were set free then?" she asked.

"No." Elli's voice was quiet, calm. Perhaps TOO calm. "I merely came to ask something of you."

Anja's smile disappeared. "What?"

"I want to know the truth about my birth." Elli continued, still quite calmer than what Anja was used to seeing from her sibling. "Even more, I want to know the truth about my father. Is it true that Valund Bjansen and I are not blood?"

Anja blinked once. Twice. She let out a small guffaw of disbelief. "What are you asking? Of course you - "

"No. The truth, sister."

Anja frowned intensely. "Has Sheogorath been feeding you lies?"

"NO!" Elli suddenly shouted now, anger lighting her features. "SPEAK THE TRUTH AND PROVE THESE RUMORS WRONG THEN!"

Anja sighed and her features fell with pain. She was silent for the longest time and Elli smiled angrily.

"By the Gods, it's true, isn't it?" she whispered.

Anja closed her eyes once before nodding. "...Yes."

Elli's featured were nothing short of tormented now. "But why? How..." They contorted now with rage. "And you knew the whole - The whole time! THE WHOLE TIME!" She started screaming now. "EVERY SINGLE DAY OF MY LIFE YOU'VE BEEN LYING TO ME!"

Anja nodded her head with sorrow in her eyes. "Yes, I have..."

"Why?" Elli looked as though she had been beaten for no reason.

"To protect you."

"From WHAT?" Elli snapped. "Certainly not father!"

"From yourself."

Elli couldn't believe what she was hearing. "So...So what? Who is my true father then?"

Anja began to tell her the entire story. "Mother had traveled to Morthal to visit her sister." she began. "She hadn't returned home in several months. I was young, but old enough to see the changes. Mother had come back, but her behavior had changed. It was only then that we understood she had been brutally raped and left to die."

Elli's eyes widened in horror.

"The only reason she had not died was because her body was found outside of Morvath's Cave, but none dared enter. She was treated and cared for by Falion - the town's magician - before returning home. He followed her and told us that a man named Tollek the Defiler had been the reason behind mother's assault. A search was carried out for him, but he was never found. It was also several months after the assault that mother discovered she was pregnant. And we all knew deep inside that it was not Volund Bjansen's child."

"Oh my Gods..." Elli was almost at tears.

"Father's grief was strong. He had contemplating killing you by cutting you out." Anja continued on. "But though he could be cruel in his own right, he wasn't ENTIRELY godless. When you were born, mother had perished under the weight of her own grief and died." When she saw Elli sobbing through her fingers, Anja tried to soothe her. "It's okay, sister. None of that mattered to me. You're my sibling and always will be. It doesn't matter how you came into this world - "

"OF COURSE IT MATTERS!" Elli screamed tearfully at her. "My Gods, I was born as a product of savage rape and you think that makes all of this OKAY?! I took a stranger's abuse for years in silence thinking that it was my fault!"

Anja felt tears forming in her own eyes now. "I know. That was wrong, but our father - "

"YOUR father!" Elli whispered, sniffling a little to contain herself. "We now know of my true parentage. And I...am no kin to you."

Anja looked as though Elli had just slapped her. "We were raised together, we played together, we fought together!" she insisted, struggling to contain her own tears. "Will you so easily forget all of that? Will such a change make you forget that you ARE ALWAYS GOING TO BE MY SISTER?"

Elli looked at her now and stopped crying. She smiled coldly. "I lived in your shadow...but no more."

"What?"

"As of now and forever more, to you...I am dead." Elli said, softly.

"Elli, please don't do this!" Anja begged, reaching for her when the woman turned.

Elli stopped long enough to stare back at her. "Goodbye...Anja." she replied.

Anja watched as her sibling disappeared in an orb of black and violet.

She wasn't sure how long she'd been standing in that room.

Only the mocking voice from the sword she had taken from Miraak had any input.

_You deserve this._

Maybe she did.


	20. A Night to Remember

~O~

**A Night to Remember**

Ulfric had received a bit of distressing news regarding the Dragonborn's location.

When he arrived at Candlehearth Hall, he found Anja sitting behind the counter, drinking. Elda Early-Dawn looked a little troubled by Anja's loud consumption of drinks and drunken challenges to the woman. She held out two hands to her.

"I believe you've had enough." she warned. "I - Oh! Jarl Ulfric! My Lord!"

Anja grinned and leaned against a Nord man. "Guess what I'm gonna be?!" she cried.

"Hung over?" the man guessed.

Anja giggled. "Probably."

The Nord man muttered in disgust and got up, walking up the stairs to the next floor.

Ulfric didn't acknowledge Elda's words and sat down beside Anja, frowning at her condition. "Dragonborn?"

Anja smirked drunkenly at him and pointed a finger in his face. "Now don't you start on that, Jarl Ulf-Pick..." she slurred. "I'll do my duty when I'm damn-well ready."

Ulfric blinked and closed one eye, rubbing his nose when Anja accidentally spit a little on his face.

"How much has she had?" he asked, looking at Elda.

Elda groaned and hung her shoulders. "I lost count."

"You're rather drunk, it seems." Ulfric said, looking at Anja. "Why?"

Anja grinned up at him. "Less than I had planned to be since the Mistress of Boring here won't let me have more." She gestured to Elda as she said this.

"She said something about a sister, a room full of butterflies and the Lord of Madness." Elda looked at Ulfric as she said this, shuddering.

A man sitting on the other side of Anja smiled cheerfully. "Ah! She just wants to have a little fun, don't you?" he said, affectionately ruffling her hair. "Come on, let's have ourselves a drinking contest and you can forget all your troubles!"

Anja blinked at him. "Do I know you? Wait...Dagur doesn't owe you money, does he?"

"My name's Sam. And no, he doesn't." Sam said, pulling out a flagon.

Ulfric frowned at him. "She's had enough."

"Aww, come on, your majesty!" Sam urged, leaning forward and smirking at Ulfric. "Let the lady decide how much she's had!"

Anja chuckled and poked Ulfric's cheek. "That's right!" she slurred. "You're not my papa or my husband, so back off!"

Ulfric groaned somewhat as Anja began to take another drink. "I was not attempting to play any such part," he said, with mild irritation, "I'm saying that making such an image for yourself is not becoming of the Stormcloaks. I would prefer it if you didn't - "

Sam and Anja simply ignored his request and Ulfric groaned heavily, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Okay, are you ready?" Sam asked.

"Go ahead!" Anja smirked at him. "I can handle my mead!"

Sam began to open the contents of a pouch. "This isn't your simple run-of-the-mill mead, sweetheart." he promised her, "This is my own special brand! Let's see if you can really handle it. If you win, I'll let you have my staff."

"I'm assuming you mean a magical staff and not the one between your legs." Elda warned.

"Of course a magical staff!" Sam assured, smirking. "That wouldn't be right to take advantage of a drunken woman, now would it?"

He poured Anja a cup and one for himself. He held it up to her and gave a quick toast. "Down the hatch!"

They both took drinks and Anja let out a loud gasp, slapping the cup down. "WHOO! That is STRONG!"

"I know!" Sam grinned. "Ready for another?"

"Always ready!" Anja slapped her cup down in his direction.

"Dragonborn, please listen to me." Ulfric urged.

But Anja ignored him and continued to down several drinks with Sam. Ulfric was baffled by her change in behavior. He wanted to inquire about what had pushed her to this, but she was already getting up with Sam and they started walking away.

"Dragonborn, where are you going?" he demanded.

Sam grinned at Anja. "You're real fun to hang with." he said. "Tell ya' what. The staff is as good as yours. I know this great place where the mead flows like honey!"

Anja let out a belch. "Lead on, Sammy!"

"And don't worry. You'll forget about your troubles in no time!"

Ulfric merely watched as they left the inn, a troubled grimace on his face.

"Perhaps she just needs to forget her problems," Elda said, sighing. "Talos knows I'm blessed that she's finally out of my inn."

O

Anja wandered through Rorikstead, crossing over a farm fence. A Redguard man was working in the fields when he saw her approach. Well, it was more of a drunken swagger rather than a common person's casual stroll. But he wasn't aware of the fact that she was drunk just yet.

"Wait, what are you doing?" he demanded.

Anja swayed back and forth drunkenly and the man noticed this. His eyes widened. "Dear Gods, you're drunk."

"I am indeed. Quite guilty, my Redguard friend!" Anja said, raising a mug of mead she was still holding onto.

The man scowled at her. "I am Ennis and have friends in Whiterun who would not entirely enjoy this - "

Anja spat a little in his face and he jerked back a bit, rubbing his eyes.

"Did you say your name was Penis?" Anja slurred, "That is a funny name. How do your parents summon you? Do they yell 'Honey! Please bring in your penis! It's quite cold out'!" She laughed hysterically at her horrible joke and leaned on the fence.

Ennis glared at her. "Leave before I call the guards!"

"Ooh!" Anja giggled and made a false gesture of fright. "Scary penis is going to call the guards!"

"I'm serious! Leave now!"

Anja shook her head before she turned, she noticed a goat staring up at her. "What are you looking at, goat?" she snapped, "Don't look at me with those eyes. I see you judging me, animal!" She crouched down and brought her eyes level with the goat's. "You're not smart, you know! You're a dumb beast, so don't think you can give me that look!"

The goat simple chewed on the grass in its mouth and let out a soft bleating sound.

"Stay away from Gleda!" Ennis snapped, "She's my prize-winning goat and does not deserve to be treated like a common beast!"

Anja grinned up at him. "Did you say, 'prize-winning'?"

"Uh...yes?"

"Give me your goat."

Ennis looked horrified. "What? No!"

"See this?" Anja gestured to the goat. "This is mine now."

O

"By Dibella, stop that!"

Senna, the priestess of the temple watched in horrified disbelief as Anja attempted to climb one of the statues. She laughed drunkenly and groped at the metal breasts of the statue.

"My! How does one get them so big?" she slurred, "Mine are big, but dear Talos!"

Senna attempted to reach up at her. "Get down, you drunken blasphemer!"

Anja growled and swiped at the hands like a cat. "Oh don't be such a sour grape, lady. Dibella would probably like it anyway."

Senna could not reach her and looked horrified by this. "Enough of your despicable display, heathen! I'll ask you one last time before I call the guards!"

Anja let out a belch. "Wow. Everyone wants to call the guards." she muttered. "How horrid of you. No one knows a good time if it threw up all over them. Oh, wait that's me, isn't it? ..." She suddenly looked back and threw up behind her.

Senna cringed in disgust.

"Oh look at that, here comes a tunnel..." Anja muttered, with a drunken giggle, before falling off of the statue and onto the floor.

Senna approached the still woman and rolled her over; Anja was snoring loudly and she winced at the smell coming from her.

"Horrible..." she said.

O

The first thing Anja could register when she finally woke up was the painful headache. The next was an angry voice ordering her to get up. What in the name of Talos had happened and why was the person yelling at her so furious? Also, why was she being called a "drunken blasphemer"?

Oh...

That's right. She'd met Sam at Candlehearth Hall after the incident with her sister. Anja had felt so horrible, she just wanted to forget everything. Well, now that she was waking up, surrounded by Dibella statues and being leered at by a priestess, she could see that the plan had failed miserably.

"Wake up!" Senna commanded. "That's right, rise and shine, you heathen!"

Anja staggered to her feet, holding her head in one hand. "Can you please not yell so loudly?" she groaned.

"I will SPEAK AS LOUDLY AS I MUST!" Senna practically bellowed, making Anja winced and jerk back a little. "You came in here, drinking and fondling the statues like some insane, perverse little harlot and you expect me to simply - "

Anja held up a hand to interrupt her. "Wait, just listen!" she insisted. "I'm sorry about all of this. I'll pay for whatever damages I did to the temple and clean up the mess. Afterwards, maybe we can talk and you can tell me where Sam is."

Senna looked annoyed. "Dibella teaches love and compassion, but that doesn't mean we're just going to tell you what you want to know and let you walk away from this. Pick up your mess, then apologize, and if we think you're sincere we'll consider lending you aid."

Anja shook her head. "I'm sorry, I don't even remember how I got here."

Senna let out a sigh. "Well, you were deep in your cups when you got here..." she said. "And we can always use contributions. You were ranting when you got here but most of it was slurred. You did say something about Rorikstead. Maybe you should take a look there."

Anja smiled at her and offered a bag of gold from her side pouch. "Thank you. I'll get to work cleaning this up."

Several other priestesses went to work as well, but Anja willingly took their commands given the embarrassment of her situation. Yes, she was the Dragonborn, but she was not going to be Miraak and pretend as though she ruled over everyone else, thinking she could do as she pleased.

She had an image to maintain, but her being drunk wasn't exactly good for it.

"So why did you get so drunk and storm into our temple?" Senna asked, skeptically.

Anja sighed and straightened a pot on a table. "My sister was taken by the Daedric Prince of Madness. She refuses to speak to me again because of a foolishly-kept secret I held onto for too long. I just wanted to forget about it for a little bit. Instead, I just made matters worse for myself."

Senna murmured thoughtfully. "You've confessed to your crimes and sought to fix them. I'd say that's a good start."

"I can't just turn my back on my sister," Anja said, sadly, "She's still kin to me no matter what. But perhaps my duty as the Dragonborn must come first..."

Senna looked surprised. "You're the Dragonborn?"

"Yes. Never would have guessed underneath the goat cud smell?"

Senna seemed sympathetic now. "Find this Sam fellow first and resolve this matter." she suggested. "Fate can take a moment of pause for you."

"Thank you. And again, I'm sorry."

Anja left the temple, only to realize that she could not find Twilight anywhere outside. She was in Markarth as far as she knew based on the dwarven structures and stone houses. Markarth was rumored to have been built over an old Dwemer ruin. Well, she would definitely need a new horse right now, so she walked to the stables and found two men talking outside. A dog was laying nearby and barked when he saw her.

"Think we should buy more horses next season?" one of the men asked.

The other man sighed. "I'd rather spend the gold on a new litter of pups, Cedran, but the horses bring in more gold."

Anja approached the man who had last spoken. He straightened and put on a professional "salesman" look. "The name's Banning. Need a trained war dog? Fiercest companion money can buy."

"Actually, I was looking to get a horse." Anja told him.

Banning nodded. "All right. Let me show you what I have."

"Good deal."

Anja followed Banning to the stable area where there were a few horses resting. One of the mares had black stripes along her side and speckled legs. Banning told Anja that her name was Pepper and she was still rather young. Too young to really go on adventures.

Another horse was brown and milky-colored with a long mane and tail. It seemed sturdy and strong. Banning suggested the horse - aptly named Trunks - to Anja because of his sturdy nature and courageous personality. It would definitely be useful for her.

The horse nickered when Anja approached. She smiled and patted his mane. "Listen. I'm going to give you the great honour of being my horse." she told the animal. "Now then, are we going to get along, Trunks? Are you going to take me to Rorikstead without any problems?"

Trunks merely pawed the ground with one hoof.

Anja smiled and paid for him before climbing up with Banning's help. She let out a pleased sigh. "Good. We are like one spirit."

"He's a fine horse. He'll get you far." Banning promised.

"Good. I need to get far."

"Best of luck!" Banning told her.

O

Anja arrived in Rorikstead and decided to ask around for information about Sam. So far, she had nothing to go on as nobody had even heard of the name.

"By the Nine..." Anja muttered, as she made her way toward the outskirts of the town.

Just then, Ennis yelled furiously after her. "Hey! YOU!" he spat.

Anja paused, glanced in his direction.

"Yes! You!" Ennis glared at her when she approached. "You have a lot of nerve showing your face here again!"

Anja frowned, confused. "Uh, sorry?"

"You should be!" Ennis continued, "I should call the guards for what you did! You stole Gleda and sold her to a giant!"

Anja laughed a little. "What?"

"Oh, so you think this is funny?" Ennis snapped.

"Listen, what happened with Gleda again? I'm a little fuzzy on that." Anja said, genuinely attempting to maintain a sort of peace with the man.

Ennis snorted and folded his arms across his chest, squinting at her in disbelief. "You really don't remember stealing a goat and selling her to a Giant? Are you thick? Go get her! At least she's bound to follow you back - you smell just like the fermented feed she likes."

Anja scowled. "Whoa, take it down a bit, friend." she warned. "If you don't start talking sense, you'll end up like your goat."

Ennis held out two hands. "Okay, okay..." he said, in an even tone now. "Most of what you said didn't make sense but you left a note on my doorstep. The only bit that I could read said 'after repaying Ysolda in Whiterun.' That's all I know."

Anja nodded. "Thank you."

"Whatever. Just go."

Anja decided that was for the best and she turned, leaving Rorikstead on Trunks.

Her trip was long, extensive and rather boring. The only excitement she received was killing a few dragons here and there. Her mind was distracted not only on the task at hand, but her own sister, whom she felt she had failed.

_"Failure is something we must all endure. Some more than others."_

Stupid sword. Anja knew it wasn't really speaking with her. Maybe it was just an after-effect from being in Apocrypha for so long. Neloth DID mention that there could be lingering effects from it. Perhaps she could question him about it.

Upon returning to Whiterun, she sought out Ysolda and found her in the market. The woman seemed somewhat impatient, but spoke evenly.

"So, you're finally back. Look, I've been patient, but you still owe me." she said.

Anja frowned. "Yeah, I've been getting that a lot..."

Ysolda looked sympathetic now. "Aw, what's wrong? Did the engagement fall through? Look, how about we call it even, as long as you bring back the wedding ring?" she said.

Anja looked startled now. "Wait, what?!"

"The wedding." Ysolda continued, smiling. "How could you forget? It was the sweetest story I'd ever heard. You met at the full moon, under the biggest tree in Witchmist Grove, surrounded by fireflies. It was straight out of a storybook."

Anja groaned and made a face. "PLEASE don't tell me it was to the goat..."

"No. But you said you the ceremony was going to be in Morvunskar. You said your friend Sam was going to be your best man."

Anja smiled with relief. "Thank you! I'm going there right now!"

She rushed off, even before Ysolda could argue.


	21. Dear Old Uncle Sanguine

~O~

**Dear Old Uncle Sanguine**

The fortress of Morvunskar wasn't welcoming.

Anja was attacked my several mages upon entering the territory. Spells fired at her from all sides and Trunks was struck in the chest with a bolt of fire, sending Anja tumbling across the dirt and grass in a painful flurry of limbs. She looked back at Trunks upon gaining her senses and noticed several skeletons were ripping him to pieces. The horrible scream of agony emitted from the horse chilled her blood.

"Dammit... I see Twilight was smart to always run..." she muttered. "Idiot horse."

Anja fought her way into the fort and kept herself against the wall. She could make out the sounds of conversation in another room and peered around the corner. Two warlocks were sitting by a forge. One - a male warlock - was working on a sword while another - a female warlock - observed this.

"They drink all day and night and what do I do?" the male warlock muttered.

The female sighed and rolled her eyes. "You work the forge."

"Why do they need me to do this? We use magic, not weapons. I swear they make me do this for a laugh. At least I'm not dealing with the prisoners down below."

"Yeah, I don't know how I feel about what goes on down there."

"I bet Naris gets a kick out it. Nasty fella he is."

Anja made her way around them and avoided being seen.

Meanwhile, at the Shivering Isles, Sheogorath was just returning from his trip, in quite decent spirits. He didn't even notice the peculiar condition Elli was in when he entered the throne room. Haskill was beside her and they had been talking, just as their lord entered.

"I have had a marvelous time!" Sheogorath announced. "It's quite refreshing to meet an old insane, dead patriarch every so often!"

He noticed that he had received no response.

"Well what's all this then?" Sheogorath asked, smiling. "Why so glum, Elli? Well...why so glum more than usual?"

Haskill went on to explain what had happened with Relmyna and Elli's visit with her sister. The Dark Seducers had even put in a word as well that all of what Haskill said was true. Strangely enough, Sheogorath had grown silent; it was an unnerving change in the Mad God.

"Haskill?" Sheogorath smiled once more at his chamberlain. "Be a dear and retrieve Relmyna for me. Tell her she's welcome to New Sheoth."

Haskill's voice never changed, despite his apparent surprise. "My Lord?"

"Herdir can't lose his touch, you know." Sheogorath informed him.

Haskill seemed to understand something Elli missed, but nodded and disappeared in a puff of violet smoke.

Sheogorath turned to Elli and shushed her soft whimpering sounds like a child, placing his arms around her and patting her head. "Ahh, did I not tell you?" he said. "No matter what happens, you will always find your way to me. Such is your fate, my little wolf pup."

"She lied to me..." Elli hated how infantile she sounded.

"That she did."

"Why? I don't understand what I did to merit such a fate."

"You were born." Sheogorath replied, with a small laugh. "A spirit of such imagination and freedom, born into a boring world attempting to be sane. Sooner or later, they all fall into my kingdom. But I don't turn away a good maniac. I never will. They will all fall out of control eventually."

Elli frowned up at him. "We need some control."

"No, we don't. Humanity craves it. They crave insanity. The ability to lose it all and never again know the deep, boring cut of order."

Elli let out a miserable sound. "I wish I was never born..."

"Now now, let's not make wishes that I could make come true." Sheogorath laughed. "Come now, lass. I have a gift that'll bring you back to your crazy, plotting self in no time!"

Elli frowned at him when he took her hand and helped her to her feet. "Gift?"

"That's right! See, I had Haskill retrieve Relmyna for a good reason!" Sheogorath continued. "The lass certainly knows how to make your teeth itch, but she's quite skilled when it comes to flesh and torture. However, I see now that her use has run its course. She shouldn't have told you what you needed to know just yet. Only I do that sort of thing. Like just now!"

Elli still didn't follow.

"Herdir!" Sheogorath called.

An older Imperial man in patchwork walked into the throne room. He regarded Elli with a nonchalant look. "My Lord. How may I help you?" he acknowledged, nodding to Sheogorath.

"We're bringing a new plaything for you!" Sheogorath announced.

"Delightful! I was getting rather fidgety."

Elli wasn't sure why she was waiting as long as she was, but when Haskill returned with Remlyna and Nanette, she tensed furiously and started to lunge, but the Mad God took her wrist with a smile on his face before approaching the two women. Relmyna seemed pleased beyond all imagination.

"My Lord!" she exclaimed. "You've FINALLY brought me here!"

Sheogorath chuckled. "Yes, but for reasons your wee little brain might not consider." He looked to his palace staff and smiled brightly. "I've decided to take a second. Someone who would stand beside me as my equal! This mortal has certainly proven she's mad enough to stand by my side! Yes, you heard it here, my delightful minions! I'm going to take a wife!"

Haskill's brows rose and the entire palace was alive with chatter. The Dark Seducers and Golden Saints started talking all at once.

"Yes, yes, I realize I haven't had a bride in some time!" Sheogorath told them, raising his hands to silence the chatter. "The last one lost her head! I'm sure we remember that messy, sordid affair, don't we?"

Elli glanced at Haskill questionably and the chamberlain made a simple gesture suggesting decapitation.

"But, I think it's time to settle down a bit, take a bride, make wee little mad monsters...the whole thing!" Sheogorath continued. "And I know the perfect lady for the job."

Relmyna seemed so confident that it would be her, but Sheogorath instead turned to Elli, backed away a little and smiled, pointing.

"You." he said.

Elli blinked once. Twice. "Excuse me?"

"You got mushrooms in your ears, lass? I've had mushrooms in my ears once. I wouldn't recommend it." Sheogorath laughed. "I've been waiting for you, or someone like you, or someone other than you, for some time. Since the day of your birth, I watched you. I knew you were perfect. Well, not at perfect as me, of course. But perfect enough for me."

Relmyna stepped up in disbelief. "W-What is this, my Lord?" she cried. "You choose her?! THAT THING OVER ME?!"

Sheogorath looked at her and his voice took on a slightly darker note. "Hold your tongue, little minion, or I'll tear it from your mouth." he told her. "YOU told Elli about the truth when she wasn't ready to learn yet. You've been a good tool, Relmyna; but alas, I have no use for broken tools." Then, he giggled and looked at Elli. "Woops! I guess the cat's out of the bag on that one! Who puts cats in bags anyhow? Cats HATE bags."

Relmyna started forward in some desperate attempt to be rid of Elli, but Sheogorath raised a single finger, sending the Dunmer woman flying back with little effort.

"Herdir? I think Relmyna forgot her place." he told the torturer. "See that she finds where she put it."

Relmyna was forced to her feet by the Dark Seducers there, sobbing bitterly. "No!" she wailed. "My Lord, please!"

"Now now, don't make such a scene." Herdir told her, following them. "Screams can come later."

Sheogorath smiled brightly and turned to Elli. "Time for a celebration... Cheese for everyone! Wait, scratch that. Cheese for no one. That can be just as much of a celebration, if you don't like cheese, true? You've run a maze like a good little rat. But no cheese for you yet. Well, maybe a little."

Elli actually managed a small smile.

O

Anja faced a portal.

She had no idea where this portal would go. She could see through the shimmering veil beautiful lights, a thick grove and flowers. Something about it seemed welcoming, but Anja knew that nothing like that was at it seemed. She was looking for Sam and it seemed like this portal would take her exactly where she needed to go.

So she stepped through.

Anja entered a misty grove of streams, lanterns and beautiful flowers. She was actually pleasantly surprised by such a sight. She followed a path of lanterns and it led her to a clearing where she spotted several men sitting at a table. And sure enough, Sam was among them.

He smiled brightly when he saw her.

"You made it!" he said, approaching. "I was beginning to think you wouldn't."

Anja frowned. "Yeah, it was quite something." she murmured. "So where is...this place?"

Sam chuckled. "I thought you might not remember your first trip here." he told her. "You had a big night. I think you definitely earned that staff."

"Staff." Anja looked a little perplexed. "I hope all this was worth the trouble."

"It was, it was." Sam assured her. "You see..."

Suddenly, he disappeared in a swirl of violet and black and in his place now stood a taller being in Daedric armor, bright red war paint and gnarled horns.

"I really just needed you to have an incentive to go out into the world and spread merriment!" he said. "And you did just that! I haven't been this entertained in two-hundred years!"

Anja looked startled. "Who are you?"

"Sanguine. Daedric Prince of Debauchery!" The Daedric Prince gave a funny bow.

At the annoyed look, Sanguine went on to explain himself. "Yeah, yeah, I know. How could I lie to you? But how could I know I could trust you until we had a few drinks? Anyway, it wasn't long until I realized you'd make a much more interesting bearer of my not-so-holy staff than this waste of flesh."

Anja scowled. "I've got a bruise on my head, I smell like something a goat shat out and I'm covered in mead stains." she snapped.

"Hey, a small price to pay for bliss." Sanguine shrugged. "Besides, some guys like that 'au naturale' look in a woman."

"So why me?"

Sanguine put his arm around Anja's shoulders and ushered her away from his followers. "Let's be honest here," he told her. "I don't always think my decisions through. But you? You're going places. A nudge from your dear old uncle Sanguine might help you out a bit."

Anja frowned at him. "So this is your big trick? Huh? Making people get drunk and run around like maniacs?"

"Doesn't take much - hardly a push." Sanguine replied, with a nonchalant shrug. "Mortals are too much fun these days. They're always starving for something. I'm just the kind of guy who tries to fill their aching need. Hunger doesn't just come from the body, it also comes from the soul."

"That's funny. Bercause I'm as sane as I ever was." Anja snapped. "You're little trick didn't work."

Sanguine smiled down at her. "Yes. I've noticed that from the moment you stood beside me." he said. "Most mortals who bask in my presence are immediately thrown. They get nuttier than skeever scat! There's something interesting about you that I can just keep on using. Humans have limits, but you..."

He placed a hand on her chest and Anja winced a little. She glanced up at the Prince and Sanguine's smile broadened with delight. "Yes. I see. That's one deep, dark void you've got there, my dear minion. You just can't fill it, can you? Not with food or mead. Not even with sex. I'm an expert to these things, you know. You can smirk and joke and lie to your half-blood sister, lie to yourself, but not to me. That is my kingdom. I can see inside you, Anja Bjansen. I can see how broken you feel, how defeated. You want to waste away into my kingdom."

Anja stared at him and for the longest time, said nothing. She didn't know what to say. A nagging part of her felt wounded by his words.

_What if he's right?_

Sanguine smiled and clasped his hands together. "Don't worry. You're not like everyone else. You'll never die from drinking too much. You're the exception that proves the rule. Just the way...dear old Akatosh wanted you to be. And just the way I would love you to be."

He turned and gestured to one of his followers. They departed and Anja's eyes widened when she noticed Twilight brought out. Sanguine took the reigns and led the horse to Anja.

"How in Talos' name...?" she gasped, taking the reigns from the Daedric Prince.

Sanguine smiled. "Your horse told me how high-strung you get. He also wants you to stop kicking his ribs so hard. Also, the only reason he runs is to lure monsters away from you. That is one loyal animal." he told her. When she looked at him strangely, he laughed. "Old Sanguine has quite the animal magnetism!"

Anja rolled her eyes.

"I suppose I should thank you."

"Nah." Sanguine waved his hand. "Just bear my staff and call on me when you need someone to have a good time with."

Sure enough, a green staff was tied to Anja's pack. It had a beautiful rose on the end.

"Okay." she said. "I suppose that's fair."

Sanguine patted her shoulder. "You take care of yourself, Anja. And relax. It'll all work out. You'll see."

He left a passing gesture with one finger to her cheek. It felt almost intimate and Anja was a little ashamed by her blush. Sanguine raised his hand and before she knew it, she vanished along with her horse.

They reappeared in Candlehearth Hall and the patrons let out cries of disbelief.

"GET THAT HORSE OUT OF HERE!" Elda shouted.

Really? Anja had literally just appeared out of nowhere and they were questioning the fact that Twilight was in the building?

Meanwhile, Elli wandered the palace that night and found herself in the cemetery.

She stared down at a few of the headstones.

**In memory of Ahjazda. The world wasn't coming to an end - only her.**

**In memory of Big Head. Completely Forked.**

**Vilval Telaram was thrown in this hole.**

**Here lies Blaise Sette. Faster than the wind, dumber than a stump.**

**Sickly Bernice - This time, she was right.**

**I think his name was Bolwing.**

**In memory of Raven Biter. He was one crazy son of a bitch.**

**Hirrus Clutumnus never felt like he fit in anywhere. He fits in a coffin quite nicely, now.**

**Fimmion died hungry, or at least he thought he was.**

**In memory of Gloorolros. Sticks and stones broke his bones.**

**Helene the Deaf. She never heard it coming.**

Elli found the headstones amusing in the worst way. She actually giggled a little and it disturbed her. Maybe Sheogorath was right. Maybe it was time to just accept what she was. She had nothing more left in the outside world to exist for, so why not just lose it all?

It was easier.

She glanced back when she noticed Sheogorath approach with that same cheerfully mad smile on his face. "I've got a surprise for you, love!" he said.

Elli stood up and her eyes widened when she noticed a massive hound-like daedra appear behind Sheogorath as well as a large, drifting Ice Wraith. They looked familiar to her and she had a feeling they knew her as well, given the way they willingly approached without argument.

"Ysmir?" she exclaimed, "Akhos?"

"Pre-wedding gifts!" Sheogorath told her.

Ysmir resembled a bear than that dog she used to know. He had a large, drooling mouth with crooked fangs and yellow, daedric eyes. His paws were massive, human-like weapons of destruction and his large ears were tipped. She recognized the purring creature because of the scar across his side where... Oh, yes. When Ysmir had been wounded from a saber cat, Valund had forced Elli to kill her beloved pet. He said it was "merciful", but Elli hadn't thought so. She had tried to heal him, but she had been so young...so naive and foolish. Her "father" had made her crush his body.

Akhos was a beast of pure ice and fog, only she had larger teeth, flaring red eyes and terrifying facial features. She made rattling sounds of content when Elli rubbed her head.

"How?" she asked, looking at the Prince.

Sheogorath laughed gently. "Really? You have to ask a Daedric Prince that?"

"I suppose I don't."

"Come then. We have much planning to do."

And this time, Elli didn't argue.

O

Ulfric studied Anja in silence.

She stood before the Jarl, mildly perplexed by his stare. "What?" she asked.

"I'm simply attempting to decide whether or not you are truly Stromcloak material." Ulfric said, frowning.

Anja chuckled bitingly. "Really? I'm trying to decide whether or not I should have to deal with this."

"What happened?" Ulfric asked, ignoring her tone. "What drove you to such recklessness?"

Anja sighed, annoyed. "My sister's given up on me and fled to be with a Daedric Prince, if you must know." she snapped. "Some of us aren't as strong as you, oh mighty Jarl Ulfric. We can't shake off our pains so easily and pretend like they don't even exist. So, forgive me for not owning up to your expectations."

Ulfric squinted at her. "Is THAT what you think I do?"

He stepped down from his throne and approached her. She stood strong, glaring up at him as he faced her. His features were as hard as stone, but there was also a glimmer of pain there.

"There is not a day that goes by that I do not feel agony from my losses." he said, "Never a single second that passes where I don't think all the hatred I feel may consume me. I feel pain for the loss of my father, the men and women who die while serving underneath my banner. There may be days that I want to drink all my despairs away, but that is something I just cannot do."

"At least not this second." Galmar quipped from the other room.

Ulfric glanced sideways in his direction. "Yes, Galmar..."

Anja let out a sigh.

"It's...just been difficult for all of us, I suppose." she said.

Ulfric nodded his head in agreement. "That it has. But we can use our pain for a better purpose than simply mourning the loss of our loved ones." he replied. "We can use all of our anger, hate, despair and fuel our drive to bring down the Imperial Beast once and for all."

"Yes."

Anja was surprised at how quickly she agreed.

Maybe it was time for a change after all.

Of course, Sanguine had his own opinion to add when she returned to Candlehearth Hall.

"I saw that, you know." he said, folding his arms across his chest.

Anja frowned back at him. "Saw what?"

A smirk slithered onto the Daedric Prince's lips. "You _like _him, don't you?"

"What? I do not. I simply believe he has a point." Anja argued, as she walked to her room. Luckily, no one was around to have a heart attack from the sight of the Daedric Prince walking alongside her. "Ulfric is quite insufferable on his own, but I feel the Imperial Beast must be slain."

Sanguine chuckled and shrugged his shoulders. "Yes, right. Of course. That's all it is."

"I'm telling you, it is. Now go away so I can sleep."

"Go away?" Sanguine made a false, hurt expression. "You wound me, little princess."

"And don't call me that. For the love of Talos, do NOT call me that."

Sanguine grinned at her. "Ah okay, I can take a hint."

Anja returned to her room and started to climb into bed. Sanguine's voice filled the air.

"Sleep tight. Don't let Vaermina bite." he laughed.

"Sanguine..."

"She really does, you know."

"Sanguine!"

"Okay, okay."

It was peculiar, really, to be on such "friendly" terms with a Daedric Prince, but Anja didn't want to think about it and just decided to sleep.

O

_Note _ - This chapter was partially inspired by the song "Enjoy the Silence" by Depeche mode. Don't ask. It just felt right. LOL.


	22. The Jagged Crown

~O~

**The Jagged Crown**

Anja entered the Palace of the Kings early that morning and found Ulfric speaking with Galmar.

"Tell me again why we're wasting time and dwindling resources chasing a legend. We don't even know it exists!" Ulfric snapped.

Galmar sighed. "The Jarls are upset. They don't all support you."

Anja entered the room they were in and found Yrsarald Thrice-Pierced staring suspiciously at her when she did. Oh well, not everyone had to like her. She noticed Ulfric leaning over a table that displayed a map of Skyrim. There were little red and blue flags positioned accordingly.

"Damn the Jarls." he snapped.

"They demand the Moot." Galmar told him.

Ulfric glared at the other man. "And damn the Moot! We should risk letting those milkdrinkers put Torryg's woman on the throne? She'll hand Skyrim over to the elves on a silver plate."

Galmar smiled a little, though it wasn't pleasant. "All the more reason then. The crown would legitimize your claim."

"A crown doesn't make a king."

"No, but this one..."

Ulfric interrupted him. "If it even exists."

"It exists. And it'll be the symbol of the righteousness of our cause. Think about it. The Jagged Crown! It heralds back to a time before Jarls and moots. Back to the time when a king was a king because his enemies fell before him, and his people rose because they loved him. Skyrim needs that king. You will be that king, Ulfric. You must be."

Anja stepped forward. "The Jagged Crown?"

Galmar smiled at her. "Have you not heard that ancient verse? 'Maw unleashing razor snow, Of dragons from the blue brought down, Births the walking winter's woe, The High King in his Jagged Crown'." he explained. "Going way back to King Harald's time or even before, the High King always wore the Jagged Crown. It was the symbol of his might and power. The crown is made from the bones and teeth of ancient dragons, and it is said to contain a portion of the power of every king who has worn it. True or not, who would dare deny Ulfric's claim, when the legendary Jagged Crown sits upon his brow?"

Anja's brows went up. That did sound impressive. "Okay. Where is it?"

Ulfric glanced skeptically at Galmar. "He believes it is in Korvanjund."

"It's true, the location of the crown was lost with King Borgas." Galmar insisted. "After the Great Hunt killed him, while he was off on his damned Alessian campaigns. But legend holds, his body was secretly returned to Skyrim and buried with the crown. Its exact whereabouts lost in the following Wars of Succession. Through sources that shall remain nameless, I've tracked down what I believe to be the final resting place of King Borgas - Korvanjund. If the crown exists, it will be there."

Ulfric was silent for a moment. "You're certain you've found it?"

"When have I ever been false with you?" Galmar asked.

Ulfric slapped his hands lightly on the table and straightened. "Fine. I'll send the Unblooded here with you." He smiled at Anja a little. "Fancy a crawl through a moldering dungeon to see if you can't stir up Galmar's Jagged Crown?"

Anja chuckled. "Should be fun."

"See? She's up to the task." Galmar said, gesturing to her. "I'm beginning to like you, Unblooded."

"For Talos' sake, just call me Anja." The woman rolled her eyes.

"Right. Anja it is, then." Galmar murmured. "Your fellow Stormcloaks are already assembling outside the tomb. I'll meet you there as soon as I'm finished up here."

Anja simply gave a nod and walked away.

"She's something else." Ulfric said.

"Aye." Galmar glanced at him with a smirk.

Ulfric caught the look and frowned. "What?"

"Nothing."

O

Anja wandered to the location as planned, finding Galmar already there with Ralof and a few other Stormcloaks.

Ralof grinned when he saw her.

"Hey! I knew you'd join up!" he said.

Anja dismounted her horse and chuckled. "I see you're still in one piece."

Ralof laughed. "I could say the same for you." He looked around nervously. "Anyway, this place chills my blood, and I don't care who knows it."

Anja frowned curiously. "What do you mean?"

Galmar interrupted them before Ralof could answer. "The Great Hunt killed old King Borgas. Gods only know with what profane arts those elves cursed his remains. Curses notwithstanding, the tombs of kings are always full of traps to ward off grave robbers, are they not? But nothing a band of Stormcloaks can't handle, I assure you."

A Stormcloak soldier rushed up to them, breathless.

"Take a deep breath, sister." Galmar told her. "What's the situation?"

"Cold as the inside of an ice wraith," the Stormcloak said. "That and some Imperials are camped out around the entrance, staying nice and warm around their fires."

Galmar scowled. "Imperials? Well, if they're keeping themselves comfortable, let's slip in and send them to their graves that way."

That prompted some laughter around Anja, who simply smiled a little. Galmar turned to her with a snort.

"Damn Imperial spies... Well, should be fun for us, at least. They don't seem to know we're here yet," he said, "Ready to spill some Imperial blood for Skyrim?"

Anja nodded her head. "Always."

Galmar chuckled at that. "That's what I like to hear." He turned and addressed the others. "Listen up. Those Imperials aren't here by coincidence. Their spies must've found out we know about the Crown, and they don't want us to have it. But they won't stand in our way. I know some of you are ex-legion and may know men on the other side. But remember this. They are the enemy now and they will not hesitate to kill you. Keep your wits about you and watch your shield brother's back. Ulfric Stormcloak is counting on us to bring him back that crown, and that's exactly what we're going to do."

Galmar drew his axe and started forward. "Follow me. Quickly and quietly now. I want their guts on the ground before they even know we're here."

Well, that was a rather simple task once it was said and done. They hacked and slashed their way through legion soldiers without pause. When a remaining soldier attempted to flee, Anja took her worn axe and tossed it in his direction. It embedded itself into his shoulder, pinning him to the wall.

Before the Imperial could scream, Anja was upon him in an instant.

"Don't kill me!" he begged.

"Why not?" Anja hissed.

The soldier looked a little perplexed when she asked that. "Well...I, um..."

Galmar snorted and approached. "The Empire I remember never begs. How old are you, boy?"

"T-Twenty-two, sir!" the soldier stammered.

Galmar scoffed. "In Talos' name, the Empire's recruiting little boys now?"

Anja glanced at him before frowning at the soldier. "Why are you here?"

"W-We were looking for the crown!" the soldier whimpered, "Legate Rikke feels it would be good for Jarl Elisif to legitimize her claim as High Queen!"

"Small world. We were thinking the same thing!" a Stormcloak soldier sneered.

Anja gave the soldier a funny look. "Maybe tell him your boot size?"

"Why?" the soldier missed the jibe.

Anja rolled her eyes and glared at the Imperial Soldier. "Get moving." she ordered.

The soldier rushed off when she released him and as soon as he was at a reasonable distance, he was taken out by a Stormcloak arrow. Anja looked up and noticed the archer standing on a perch. Her eyes narrowed and Galmar looked at her sternly.

"This is war, Unblooded." he reminded her. "Sparing anyone will be seen as a weakness."

"I'm not weak."

"Then prove it."

They walked toward the entrance of the ruin and Galmar faced the group. "That's the way to do it, then. Short and bloody. They never knew what hit them. But do not make the mistake of underestimating the Legion." he told them. "Plenty of them are Nords same as us. We had the advantage of surprise this time, but things won't be so easy from here on out. Enough talk. Let's go kill some Imperials."

They entered the ruins of the temple with Galmar leading the way. He quickly spotted patrolling Imperial soldiers and took cover behind a toppled pillar. The others followed his example, save for the Stormcloak who had delivered their plan to the Imperial "boy". He seemed confused, so Anja grabbed him by the leg and yanked so that he unceremoniously fell to the floor.

Galmar looked at the others. "Pick a man and put him down. We attack on my signal. Time to show what you're really made of."

Anja frowned curiously. "What kind of signal?"

"This one." Galmar lunged from his hiding spot with a shout. "For Skyrim!"

The legionnaires were startled by the surprise attack and drew their weapons. It became chaos as Imperial after Imperial were cut down in the Stormcloak surprise assault. Anja recoiled when a legionnaire swiped at her face with his sword and it narrowly missed slashing her in the face. He certainly fought like a child.

Anja's blade collided with his and the tentacles encircled his hand. The legionnaire stared down at the slippery, green things encircling his wrists and struggled to pull them free.

"No, stop!" he cried.

Anja smirked and twisted her wrist. Miraak's sword pulsed with the energy of Apocrypha and she tugged with all her strength. The Imperial soldier let out a scream as he was sent flying forward through the air and thrown into the stone wall. It was a blow enough to kill him.

When the smoke cleared, Anja noticed that Galmar and the others were watching her in shock.

"What?" she asked.

"Where in the name of Talos did you get a weapon like that?" A Stormcloak demanded.

Anja smiled a little. "Long story."

"We can hear it later." Galmar said. ""Gretta, Engar, stay and guard the entrance. We don't want any Imperial reinforcements taking us by surprise. The rest of you lot are with me."

Anja and the rest of the soldiers followed Galmar into the next chamber. They were going to pass through a new chamber, but Galmar froze. He frowned suspiciously and Anja understood why. There was something wrong about entering the next path. Something didn't feel right.

"I don't like the look of this. Perfect spot for an ambush." Galmar whispered. "Ten to one they're just waiting for us on the other side."

"But there isn't any other way through." a Stormcloak argued quietly.

Galmar snorted at him. "You sure about that? Then please, be my guest and go strolling on in there. We'll stay here and watch your back..." he snapped. "Not so sure? Oh, then perhaps we should take a moment to look around a little, eh? You there, Unblooded, see if you can find another way through. We'll charge in to help as soon as we hear fighting."

Anja smiled and nodded. "You got it."

She made her way across a wooden bridge and Sanguine's voice filled the air. She was surprised when she noticed the Daedric Prince following along with her up a flight of stone stairs.

"Sanguine?" she whispered, cautiously.

"Don't worry, my little princess. They can't see me unless I want them to." Sanguine said, chuckling. "I can see you're learning to enjoy yourself. Good for you."

Anja rolled her eyes. "What are you talking about?"

"Hey, come on. You really enjoyed killing that Imperial mortal flesh bag." Sanguine laughed. "I sensed it."

"Could you not do this right now? I need to focus."

Sanguine grinned at her. "All right then. I'll leave you to focus, princess."

"Thank you. I would really - I thought I asked you to stop calling me that!"

She could still hear Sanguine's laughter, but ignored it for the time being. She could see several Imperial soldiers positioned from her high perch and smiled with satisfaction. Now that she knew it had been a planned ambush, she could easily get their attention. The only way she knew how.

Anja straightened and let out a high-pitched whistle that made every Imperial head turn in disbelief.

"Hey, come and get me!" she yelled.

As she began an assault on the group of Imperials, Galmar and the others came charging into battle. Anja opened her mouth and uttered FUS RO DAH, sending Imperial soldiers flying through the air like toys. The Stormcloaks observed this sight with amusement and cheered Anja on.

"Good Shout, Dragonborn!" a soldier praised.

Anja smiled somewhat.

Galmar looked mildly impressed as well. "All right, be careful. There's bound to be more up ahead."

They moved to the next room and found a body of a Draugr lying on the floor. Galmar sniffed the air with disgust and a few soldiers sounded worried.

"What in the nine holds is that?" one asked.

"Draugr. Ain't you ever seen one before?" another teased him.

"No. And I'm not sure I'm better off for it now neither."

Galmar looked at them sternly. "Steady. A few dusty bonewalkers aren't going to stop us anymore than the Imperials could." he told them. He stepped on the skull of the dried up corpse, smashing it to nothing more than stringy, fleshy bits. "We're not leaving until we get what we came for. Now let's keep moving."

They journeyed deeper into the Halls and came into a chamber filled with stone carvings.

"Ah! The Hall of Stories... we must be getting close now." Galmar commented.

One of the soldiers made an impressed whistle. "Oh... I've heard of this. They say these walls show the history of the ancients who built this place."

"Too bad we can't read these carvings." another soldier agreed. "Who knows what secrets we'd uncover?"

Galmar sighed at their banter. "One thing at a time. We're here for the Crown. Any of these carvings show a crown?"

They spent time searching the walls until Anja discovered two dead Imperial soldiers lying in front of a familiar puzzle door. She gestured behind her and kneeled down.

"Hey, guys. Come here." she said.

Galmar and the soldiers moved toward her and Galmar chuckled. "Hmm, looks like this is as far as the Imperials got. Even if one of these pictures tells us where the Crown is, I'm betting we're going to have to find a way through that door," he said. "See what you can figure out, Unblooded. I'm going to check out these carvings over here. Let me know if you find something."

"Wait, I found this claw..." Anja said, picking up a claw made purely of ebony.

Galmar frowned curiously. "Hmm... that looks like some kind of claw from a statue. I wonder what it's used for."

Anja stood up and turned the claw in her hand for study. She noticed three symbols carved in gold on the palm of the claw and looked up at the puzzle door. She grunted with effort as she began to arrange the circles accordingly while the others watched with unease.

"I wouldn't do that unless you know for sure it's going to open." Galmar warned.

Anja backed away and fit the claw into a slot on the door below the circles. There were a few clicks and groans before the door began to descend into the ground. She smiled smugly at Galmar and the older Nord chuckled in amazement. The Dragonborn was changing his mind about her at every turn.

"Good job!" he said.

He gestured to the others. "Alright everyone! Keep your guard up. No telling what we'll find down here."

The next room led into the crypt. Ralof wandered head and paced around, unaware of the remains of King Borgas sitting upon the throne. Anja frowned suspiciously and watched as her friend approached the skeletal form. He tapped the head of the dead warrior once.

"Hello?" he said, chuckling. "Can you tell us where the crown is?"

Galmar whirled and his eyes widened. "Ralof... get away from there, fool!"

Suddenly, Borgas' head jerked up, those eyes glowing blue. He looked at Ralof and those features twisted in a horrid grimace of fury. Ralof backed away a little before smiling and noticing a crown on Borgas' head. Given the jagged shapes and bones that decorated it, this was no doubt what they were looking for. Galmar drew out his axe and approached.

"If you don't mind king, we'll just be taking that crown of yours and be on our way." he said.

Borgas stood up, those dead bones creaking. He let out a stream of furious Ancient Nordic phrases and raised his sword.

Galmar smirked. "Have it your way. Let's get that crown men!"

The older Nord charged and slammed his axe into Borgas' abdomen, attempting to knock him over. The Draugr's mouth opened and his thick, swollen tongue waved out of his mouth. Galmar grimaced with disgust while the others moved to destroy the creature.

"Second date, no tongue!" Galmar spat, shoving his fist into the Draugr's mouth.

Anja moved quickly with the others and they took turns taking out other Draugr entering the battle from their own coffins. Borgas let out a stream of Ancient Nordic curses before she rushed over, raised her sword and brought it down on the Draugr's throat, cutting his head completely off of his body.

Galmar staggered to his feet and let out a breathless cry of delight. "Alright, get the crown off that draugr!" he ordered her. "Get to Windhelm with the crown as quick as you can. Tell Ulfric he owes me a drink."

Anja nodded and grabbed the head of the Draugr king. As soon as she did, Borgas glared at her and spoke a stream of Nordic.

"If I still had my legs, I'd stomp on your soul!" he spat, in Nordic.

Anja scowled at him. "Shut up." she snapped, taking the crown from his head.

O

Returning to Windhelm that night had Anja in higher spirits, but it immediately changed when she noticed Angrenor still shouting insults down the Gray Quarter.

"Go back to Morrowind, Dark Elf maggots! You're not welcome here!" he yelled. "We don't want your kind here, dark elves!"

Anja pursed her lips and approached him. "Didn't I tell you and your friend to back off?" she warned.

Angrenor turned to her with a drunken scowl on his face and leaned forward. "What are you gonna do about it?"

"First of all, your breath smells like excrement passing through the dried cheeks of a Draugr in an onion farm," Anja snapped. "Secondly, if you don't shut your mouth, turn around and leave these people alone, I'm going to make you wish you were never born, do you understand?"

Angrenor smirked. "You kill me and everyone knows about it."

"No, but I will use this right foot of mine and kick your ass up one end of the Gray Quarter and then use my left one to kick your ass right down the other end." Anja demonstrated this by pointing to her feet.

Angrenor scowled at her and narrowed his eyes. But he let out a snort and waved her off, walking away.

Anja sighed impatiently and made her way back to Ulfric.

She presented the crown to him by slapping it down onto the table, right on top of the map of Skyrim. Ulfric's eyes widened and he smiled, taking the crown in his hands.

"Damn him - the old bear was right!" he said. He glanced up at Anja. "Did you run into any trouble?"

Anja shook her head, a little on edge from the battle. "No. Although there were Imperials there before us."

Ulfric scowled and let out a frustrated sound. "Damn it. What were they doing there?"

"I assume for the same reason." Anja replied. "I was able to get information out of an Imperial boy about it."

"Imperial spies are everywhere. Never forget that..." Ulfric said. He held the crown in his hands and looked up at her from the tops of his eyes with a mildly amused look. "I trust you gave them a thrashing?"

Anja couldn't help the smile on her face now. "Nothing I couldn't handle."

"Good. I knew you could."

The two stood there in awkward silence before Anja turned. "I need some rest. Galmar and the others are going to be here in a little while. I suppose I'll see you later then?"

"Yes." Ulfric told her.

Anja turned and left the palace without so much as another word.

After gathering some books from the market - one in particular from an Altmer woman - she went back to Candlehearth Hall to read them. Fortunately, a little explanation to Elda allowed her to continue staying there. The woman had one chance to never get absurdly drunk and cause trouble again. Also, never to bring her horse back to the inn.

She sat at a desk and Sanguine appeared on the other side, resting his hands on his face.

"Doing a little research, princess?" he asked, smiling.

Anja arched her brows. "What does it look like?"

"Well, to me, it seems like you're trying to understand one of our few crazy fellow Daedra." Sanguine said, with an amused look on his features. "That books is a reprint of the words of Sinnammu Mirpal, am I right?"

Anja paused briefly and glanced up at him. "Yes?"

"'For those who serve Sheogorath, the Mad Lord, there is no good or evil, right or wrong, true or false, real or unreal. For them, there is only what they want, and what they see'." Sanguine quotes, leaning back a bit. "'With such carelessness, only the very strong and very lucky cultists survive, while the weak provide sport and amusement for the others. And the Spawn of Sheogorath are never twice the same, and each more terrible than the next. It is an evil cult, and dangerous'."

Anja frowned and closed the book. "All right then. I guess you're reading my mind."

"I usually do." Sanguine replied, smiling cheerfully.

Anja sighed and stood up. "Then I guess you know about the whole thing regarding my sister."

"Sure do. They're talking about it on the other side, you know." Sanguine said, rising with her.

Anja closed her eyes with pain. "I didn't tell her thinking it was for her own good."

"I get what you're saying, princess." Sanguine shrugged his shoulders. "Hey, I hate to see you with a frown. What do you say I flip it with some mead?"

Anja gave him a dirty look. Sanguine grinned a little.

"Too soon?" he asked.

"Very much so."

"Got it."

Anja sat at the edge of her bed and opened Elli's journal. She started to read it before looking down at the necklace she was still wearing. It was glowing red, due to Sanguine being right there beside her. The Prince noticed the necklace and smiled taking a seat beside her.

"Elli made this to detect Daedra because she was searching for us." he explained.

Anja's shoulders slouched a little. "Yes..."

"Some mortals are just born destined for our ways," Sanguine told her. "Akatosh has quite the sense of humor, you know."

"Well, if that's the case, then He's got a very sick sense of humor." Anja snapped. "I'm going to bed."

"Nah. That's me." Sanguine laughed.

The Daedric Prince disappeared and Anja glanced down at Elli's journal. She closed her eyes and tossed it to the floor.


	23. Lady of Madness

~O~

**Lady of Madness**

"And once it's wrapped up, there you have it."

Anja had spent a good portion of her morning showing Galmar and Yrsarald how to properly wrap up chipped beef and bread into a ball for a quick, easy snack while traveling on the road with limited resources. Galmar made a face and arched his thick eyebrows.

"Looks like a shit ball." he remarked.

Anja couldn't help but laugh. "Yes, Galmar. I suppose this little thing bears an odd resemblance to the color of shit."

Just then, a courier rushed into the palace, panting heavily. A Windhelm Guard stopped him before he could go any further.

"Halt! What is your business here?" he asked.

"Delivery!" The courier said, breathless. "...Anja...Bjansen..."

"Fine. Go inside."

Anja turned in surprise when the courier rushed to her side, taking a brief moment to collect himself before holding out a folded note. It looked like it was soaked. When she took it, it felt icy cold to the touch, but beyond what would be normal for such a thing to be.

"Urgent letter from Winterhold!" the courier told her. "Your eyes only!"

Anja opened the letter and glanced down at the scrawlings on it. It looked like someone had written it in a hurry.

_Anja Bjansen,_

_Please return to Winterhold immediately. It is of the gravest importance. _

_- Tolfdir_

Anja wasn't sure what it was exactly, but the message sent a chill down her back. Galmar peered over her shoulder curiously.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I need to go to Winterhold," Anja said, folding the letter and placing it in a satchel at her side. "Something's not right."

Galmar nodded his head. "Go then. Do what you need to do."

Anja made her way out of the palace and to the stables where Twilight was being kept. She mounted the horse and looked down at him anxiously. "May the Gods grant us wings for our flight," she told the animal. "Run as if the very gates of Oblivion were on our tails!"

She cracked the reins and Twilight bolted forward.

Anja felt that same chill return, but it was not because of the crisp winter morning.

Something was going on at home and she had to know what it was.

O

The first thing Anja noticed when she returned to Winterhold were the orbs floating about, attacking guards and citizens on the streets. Guards attempted to swipe at them with their swords, but there were just too many of them. They had tiny mouths filled with razor teeth, tearing into the flesh of any living thing they could.

Faralda and Arniel were in the streets, attempting to kill them all with their magical blasts.

"Faralda!" Anja yelled, quickly dismounting her horse.

Two orbs suddenly drifted in front of her, hissing. Anja backed away a little, eyes narrowing at them before she scowled and let out a Shout, blasting the creatures into dust. She rushed through the chaos and met up with the two College members. Faralda was just destroying an orb before she turned to Anja.

"Thank the Gods you're here!" she yelled, over the noise. "They need you up at the College, now!"

Anja didn't have time to really consider why Faralda was being nicer to her, so she nodded and rushed up the long flight of stairs.

Meanwhile, in the courtyard, Enthir was attempting to stop the flow of blood coming from Savos' throat. The Dunmer mage shuddered, his eyes wide and unseeing.

"Savos, stay awake!" Enthir shouted. "Keep your eyes open!"

"Enthir!" Drevis cried, from behind the statue. "It's coming back!"

Enthir looked up and a massive, whisp-like form circled back around, shrieking. Anja had just made it to the college when she heard the sound. She looked up, spotting the long, ice-like curves of an Ice Wraith, but it looked wrong. The creature was nearly the size of a small dragon.

A flash went through Anja's mind.

_Akhos?_

Anja withdrew her sword, just as the Ice Wraith swooped down. Before she could attack, something charged with a bestial roar and slammed into her. Anja grunted and was tossed across the courtyard. When she regained her senses, she saw her attacker as a giant, bear-like form with dripping jaws, massive fangs and yellow, Daedric eyes.

But it was when the creature turned to the side that Anja could see what it was.

"...Ysmir?" she exclaimed, in a horrified gasp.

Anja's necklace had turned blue, but not before "bleeding" into a horrible red. She was baffled by this peculiar change. Blue meant that Elli was nearby, but red meant -

Then, it all started to make sense.

Anja closed her eyes before staring skyward.

"Sister, I have wronged you, all that I have done that has led you to do this, I am truly sorry. But these people are innocent, taking their lives will gain you nothing." she whispered to the wind. "Please, this must stop now."

There was a change in the air, followed by a brief, sinister chuckle before Ysmir and the Ice Wraith disappeared in a swirl of smoke. Anja felt an intense, sorrowful feeling wash over her before she moved to Savos' side. She looked at Enthir. "See if you can find the others," she said.

"I can't go back in there! It's Ancano! He has control over the Eye of Magnus!"

"The what?!" Anja exclaimed.

"Long story. We'll explain later." Drevis was beside them.

Savos choked on blood that gushed from his mouth. Anja slipped her hand beneath his head to steady him and held her other hand at his throat. Eventually, he looked up at her. Anja looked down and noticed the horrible wounds on his body - slashes from claws and burns from magical blasts.

Anja smiled sorrowfully down at him. "It's okay. It's going to be okay."

Savos seemed to stare through her. His mouth sputtered as he seemed to try and form the words.

"He's dying, princess. You can't help him." Sanguine's voice was somewhere nearby.

Anja closed her eyes tightly before she comforted Savos as much as she could by gently stroking his face. He finally let out a small sigh before he stopped moving. Anja murmured a Nordic prayer in departure for his spirit before she gently placed his head down. She straightened and positioned his hands appropriately.

Tolfdir rushed to the scene. "By the Divines, we have to stop him!"

Anja looked at him. "What about Mirabelle? Where is she?"

Tolfdir stared at her sadly before shaking his head.

"Gods! What is going on here?!" Anja demanded, throwing her hands in the air.

"We need to get inside and stop Ancano!" Faralda had made it back at this point.

Anja raised her sword. "I'm going in."

"Anja, that's dangerous! You don't wield any magic to protect yourself!" Tolfdir insisted.

"I'm going. Anyone's welcome to try and stop me."

No one did.

O

Anja entered the Hall of Attainment where she spotted a floating, blue-green orb positioned in the very center. She had never seen anything quite like it before and could feel the magic radiating from it in powerful, nearly crippling waves. Anja could see the familiar shape of the Thalmor mage appear from behind the orb, chuckling. When he drew closer to her, she noticed the horrible change in his condition; the whites of his eyes were red, his face and the places under his eyes cracked. He seemed to be far gone somewhere outside of this plane of existence given the mad grin he flashed her.

"You've come for me, have you?" Ancano croaked, his usual high-pitched voice sickly, "You think I don't know what you're up to? You think I can't destroy you?" His hands glowed with green light. "The power to unmake the world at my fingertips, and you think you can do anything about it?"

Tolfdir rushed into the room and fired a spell at Ancano, which seemed to pass right through his body. "I am beyond your pathetic attempts at magic. You cannot touch me."

[Ancano...poor precious little Ancano]

_Look at how soft he is. Like meat._

(They hate you. Make them scream.)

The Eye pulsed with life, the "shells" moving slowly against one another. Ancano squeezed his eyes shut before letting out a roar, unleashing a spell that struck Tolfdir. It paralyzed the Master Wizard in a standing position and Anja caught him quickly before he hurt himself falling backwards.

"Bastard dog!" Anja spat, glaring at the Thalmor mage.

"Still you persist? Very well. Come then. See what I can do now." Ancano snarled.

He charged with a horrible scream, unleashing blast after blast of magical energy at her. Luckily, Anja managed to roll and hide behind a pillar to avoid being hit. Ancano continuously unleashed blasts of flame in a crazed manner, even though Anja had taken cover and his shots proved useless.

"No! You will not deny me this!" Ancano screamed. "The Eye is mine!"

Anja held her sword close. "Did my sister get to you, Ancano?" she called out to him. "Did she tell you to do this?"

Ancano could hear those voices in his head. He held his palms to his temples, letting out a fierce groan of effort. "N-No, you cannot take this away from me!" he hissed, literally spitting out his words in a stream of saliva. "My power is supreme! I cannot die now that I have the Eye!"

_My Gods, what have you done? _Anja thought.

She charged for him with a shout and Ancano quickly drew a long sabre at his side. Their weapons collided harshly, sending sparks flying.

Along with being an adept mage, Ancano also showed signs of superb swordsmanship, which was ideal for close combat when magic just didn't work. Anja had met his gaze as their weapons continued to clash together. The Thalmor mage held nothing in his eyes but the madness that she was sure her sister had caused.

It felt like a dance as they moved across the Hall of Attainment, attempting to surpass one another.

"Sit still, dog!" Ancano spat, his blade catching the side of a pillar as Anja ducked from it.

"Ancano, I really hate the Thalmor, but I don't think you want to do this!" Anja insisted. "You're too arrogant to fall victim to it!"

Ancano snarled and lunged, but Anja grabbed his sword arm, twisted it around hers so that she had him in a lock. "You get one chance to back down." Anja told him, softer. "One chance because this is not in your control. One chance before I stick my sword through that small, beating thing you call a heart."

"I WILL NOT!" The Thalmor screeched.

Anja sighed sadly. "As you wish."

They disengaged and backed from each other. Ancano swung his sword and Anja swung hers. Miraak's weapon cleaved through Ancano's blade, cutting it completely in half. The elf backed away, stunned and Anja took that chance. Letting out a fierce grunt, she drove her blade right through Ancano's chest.

Ancano let out a scream and Anja seized his collar, forcing the blade deeper through his heart. Ancano stumbled backwards until he fell to the floor, taking the woman with him. He stared down at the sword through his body, blood pouring from his mouth. His hand clutched at the weapon and he shuddered before staring up at Anja in pained disbelief.

Anja ripped the sword from his chest and he seized several times before going still. His blood began to form a hideous pool at her feet.

Tolfdir let out a soft sound and was finally freed from the paralyzing spell.

Anja stared down at the dead Thalmor rather indifferently. "What now?" she asked.

"I... I don't know. Ancano is gone, but whatever he's done to the Eye doesn't seem to have stopped," he said, staring up at the rotating sphere. "I have no idea what to do!"

Anja turned, just as a figure in robes appeared out of thin air. Both Tolfdir and herself looked stunned to see him. From the symbols on his robes, Anja recognized him as a member of the Psijic Order from one of Elli's favorite books.

"The Eye has grown unstable. It cannot remain here, or else it may destroy your College and this world. It must be secured," he told them. "Ancano's actions prove that the world is not ready for such a thing. We shall safeguard it... for now. You now have the opportunity to maintain your College, and carry on with your lives. You have our gratitude, Dragonborn."

There was a flash of blue light that temporarily blinded them and when the two could see again, the Eye was gone.

"My sister really did this, didn't she?" Anja said, after a short while.

"Yes. I saw her with my own eyes." Tolfdir replied, his aged features filled with sadness. "The Daedric Prince of Madness has corrupted her."

Anja looked at him. "And she spared you."

"Because, Anja Bjansen, I was her teacher. Deep in her heart, I think Elli still knows right from wrong."

"Then why was she doing all of this?"

"...Because sometimes, what our heart might know, our head forgets."

O

"Are you certain of her actions, my Lord?"

"Aww, let her have her fun, Haskill. The new ones are always like this. A few broken toys on Mundus won't hurt anyone."

"As you command."

Meanwhile, Windhelm was struck with a powerful snow storm. The inhabitants of the city pushed and shoved their way into the Palace of Kings, led by the guards. Anja led Argonians and Dark Elves toward the palace, but they were stopped by the guards, who raised their hands.

"Not enough room for them." one snapped.

Anja glared at him. "We both know there is. Now step aside before I send you clear out of this city myself."

The guard grumbled with annoyance before stepping aside. Anja guided the Argonians and Dark Elves inside before she heard a terrified scream. She looked back and noticed a small Dark Elf child hiding beneath a broken canopy, crying in fright. Anja raced through the storm, dodging debris in the process. She scooped the child up and raced into the palace with the others.

The guards went to work barricading the doors.

Anja took the Dark Elf child and tried to comfort him. "It'll be okay, little guy." she assured him.

The elf looked up at her in surprise. She was a Nord. A Nord in Windhelm who cared what happened to him?

"What's your name?" Anja asked, smiling gently.

"Ralyn..." the little elf answered shyly.

Anja continued to smile. "I had a friend from Morrowind named Ralyn."

"You're friends with our people?"

"Of course!"

Ralyn leaned forward and whispered to her. "Nords here don't like us very much." he said, as if it were a new thing.

"I know, honey..."

"You don't live here, do you?"

"No, I'm from Winterhold."

Ralyn smiled a little. "I wish I could live there."

_No, you don't. _

"I can't find my mother anywhere..." Ralyn looked around the massive room.

"Don't worry. We'll find her. I promise." Anja assured him. "You know, when I was little, I used to feel scared too. Then, my mother sang to me. Do you know any good songs?"

"Just some my people sing."

"Sing one for me."

Ralyn straightened and began to sing a Dunmer lullaby that Anja was familiar with. She hummed it together with him and Ulfric watched the sight impassively from his throne. He had no idea what to say to the peculiar Nord who would rather sit among Dark Elves and Argonians rather than her own kin.

Galmar shook the snow from his body with a snort. "Where did this damnable storm come from?" he snapped.

"I don't know, Galmar." Ulfric said, troubled. "But there is more at work here, I can feel it."

"Imperial scum?"

"No."

Suddenly, there was a loud bang and it startled everyone in the room. All heads turned to the large doors that jolted from something heavy being thrown against them. Anja stood up and was relieved that Ralyn had found his mother among the group. It would allow her to focus on the danger at hand. She glanced down at her necklace, which glowed bright red.

_Elli...please don't let it be you..._

The doors jolted several more times and the wood splintered around the hinges. It took a few more bangs before the doors cracked and fell forward. A wave of icy air filled the chamber, dousing the torches completely. They relit once more with an eerie screech and the flames were bright red instead.

Ysmir stepped into the chamber with a snarl and Akhos drifted in shortly after. Their presence brought forth screams from those inside and many scattered to avoid them.

"Daedroth?" Galmar exclaimed.

Finally, a figure stepped inside, heels clicking against the stone floor.

Anja's features fell with anguish.

This woman standing before them wore finery with two-halves of color; one side was red and the other was violet. Instead of black hair, she had long, flowing white locks that covered long, tipped ears. Those eyes were mismatched as well; one was slit and gold like Ysmir and the other was pure white as few Dremora were known to have. She had long nails that looked almost like claws.

"Elli...no..." Anja whispered.

A sister knew her kin, even in all their corruption.

Elli let out a soft, almost sensual sigh before she focused her eyes on the frightened watchers. "Sister? I know you're here."

A guard stepped forward, wielding his sword. "Daedra! You are all the same!" he spat, advancing. "You claim to own us all and force us to submit to you whenever you like!"

Elli smiled and gestured for her pets to back down.

"Back down, you fool!" Galmar shouted to the guard.

The guard didn't hear him. "What in the name of Talos gives you the right?" he demanded.

Elli immediately shoved her fist through his chest in a spray of blood. The action drew startled cries from those around her. She merely smiled madly at the guard, who gagged and spasmed on her arm. She was clutching his heart in her hand and stroked his cheek with one finger of her other hand.

"Aww..." she whispered. "No one gives us the right. We TAKE it."

She forcefully yanked her arm from his chest and he fell in a heap at her feet. Elli stepped over his corpse and studied each and every frightened face before her. A few appeared to be furious while others defiant. Though they were not fools to try and approach after she'd killed the guard.

"Elli, what's happened to you?" Anja quietly said, stepping from the crowd.

Elli smiled brightly at her. "What happened?" she asked, shrugging her shoulders. "Life happened!"

"Sister, please - "

Elli's features turned colder. "I'm not your sister. I never was."

"THIS is your sister?" Yrsarald bellowed, in disbelief.

"You could have mentioned this earlier..." Galmar snapped.

Anja glared back at them.

Elli chuckled softly, turning. "It's facinating what you can do once you surrender it all..." she murmured, "Madness is like the secret escape hatch of the world. It just takes one step outside...just one little motion and you can lock away all the horrible things you've had to experience...forever. My husband showed me wonderful things. Things that I never believed were possible. My world is full of color once more, as bright and vibrant as the day I was born."

"You're just a deluded, sick woman." a guard said, though he sounded uneasy.

"Sick?" Elli laughed with amusement. "You speak as though I am diseased. I merely exist in another state of being. Perhaps you are the sick ones here."

"Demon!"

Elli turned a bored eye toward Wuunferth the Unliving. He was wielding a staff in his hands that looked old and gnarled. Her gaze fell onto the weapon and she chuckled softly with amusement. Anja followed her gaze and frowned at the old mage with confusion. Just what was he up to?

"Return to Oblivion, beast! Fall into nothingness that awaits you and your master!" Wuunferth commanded.

Elli let out a snort. "Do you not know death when you see it, old man?"

Wuunferth grinned, a crooked look. "And you YOU not know what you look at?" he asked. "You're supposed to be a powerful being, but do you not see what I wield?"

Elli's eyes fell on the staff in his hands and she chuckled. "Look to your elder, mortals." she told them all, before raising her hand. "Let him be an example."

Before she could perform a proper spell, Wuunferth unleashed a violet blast that struck the Lady of Madness and she let out a screech that made all in the room shield their ears. Akhos and Ysmir screamed out and dove toward Wuunferth, but were frozen when Elli had begun to vanish from the banishing spell. She looked up with fury in those mismatched eyes.

"This isn't over!" she hissed.

Anja sighed sadly. "It never is..."

Elli threw back her head and screamed as she vanished from the mortal plane. Ysmir and Akhos followed her with loud wails of their own. Shortly after their departure, the storm outside had subsided and those inside the palace murmured quietly, cautious about the effect of banishing a high Daedric being.

"She will not be permitted to return for many years to come." Wuunferth assured them. "A banished Daedra - even a crazed one such as herself - would still have rules to follow."

Anja bent down to the place where Elli had stood, running her fingers over the scorch marks.

"Dragonborn..."

Anja looked up at Ulfric, who appeared at her side with a look that she had no name for.

"I'm sorry about your sibling." he said. "But if this is what we can expect - "

"No..." Anja replied quickly. "Not anymore."

Ulfric was silent for a moment. "Very well."


End file.
